Coffee Secrets
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: "Las historias mas pasionales comienzan con lagrimas, sexo y una buena taza de café".  Bill y Tom Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel.
1. Capitulo 1

"_El carácter es aquello que revela sentido moral, que expone la clase de cosas que un hombre escoge o evita"._

_._

_**- Artistóteles.**_

.

- Si, si… no... ¡Joder Bill!, crecí hace como 10 años. Ya, esta bien, nos vemos - arroje el teléfono celular al asiento del copiloto. Demonios, pensaba que Bill ya sabia que a veces me gustaba estar solo. Unos momentos, un día, unas horas, lo que fuese. Pero también sabia que el era la única persona que lograba sacarme de mis casillas. Era peor que mamá. Claro mamá jamás supo de esa fiesta en la cual fui arrestado. Y en la que Bill tuvo que ir a buscarme.

- _¡Thomas Kaulitz!_ - Estaba totalmente vuelto una fiera. - _¡y todo por salvar una maldita casa!_ - la demolerían, que quería que hiciera. ¿Echarme a mirar televisión y atragantarme con comida chatarra? Tenia algo de hippie en mis venas y eso no lo podía evitar.

Estaba lloviendo y tenía hambre. Era hora de parar. Había conducido alrededor de 3 horas. Sin destino aparente, solo para des estresarme un poco, acelerando de vez en vez. Mirando a las chicas de faldas y escotes pronunciados pasar por la calle, sabiendo de bajando un poco el vidrio, para dejarles ver mi cara, ellas caerían ante mi por ser, quien soy. Encontré un café, y me estacione frente a este. Salí de mi cadilac y me recargue en el. Hurgue en mi sudadera buscando el encendedor y mis cigarrillos. Me puse el cigarrillo en los labios.

- ¡Maldita sea! - mi encendedor no parecía reaccionar - ¡Vete a la mierda! - Tire el encendedor a la parte trasera de mi auto. Cuando lo limpiara me topare de nuevo con el, pero por ahora no quería verlo.

Decidí entrar al establecimiento. Tal vez un café me ayudaría. Al abrir la puerta me tope con una mujer detrás del mostrador. Parecía absorta del mundo y contaba monedas. Propinas quizá.

- ¿esta abierto? - La mujer al fin me había notado.

- Claro muñeco, ¿que te ofrezco? - Podía ver su peinado anticuado. Pelo muy corto y adornado con broches. Me recordaba a Marge Simpson, pero sin el pelo azul.

- Un café - Ella comenzó a meter su "tesoro" a una de las bolsas de su uniforme, color verde pardo. Vamos, yo tenía más que eso en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

- Claro - Note que dejo su cigarrillo y fue a la cocina.

Me senté en uno de esos bancos altos y junte las manos. Mire mi sudadera estaba empapado. Me quite el gorro de la sudadera y mire a mí alrededor. Un enorme reloj estaba en la pared. Rojo y con los números muy grandes. 12: 23 am. Vaya era tarde. Seguí con mi mirada hasta que algo en un rincón llamo mi atención. ¿Un bulto? Para mi mala suerte no podía verlo bien. La luz en ese lugar era pésima. Era como si ese pequeño bulto sufriera algunos espasmos. Yo... debería ir para...

- Tu café chico - La voz de la mujer me distrajo.

- Gracias - dije secamente, mientras tomaba la taza y me la llevaba a los labios. Rayos, caliente. Y amargo.

- Dime en que mas te pueda ayudar precioso - Si tan solo dejara de llamarme así.

La mujer saco otro cigarrillo y se lo llevo a los labios, lo prendió y me hecho todo el humo a la cara. Asqueroso. Ignore ese gesto y busque la azúcar, la encontré del otro lado, gusto donde estaba aquel bulto. Vamos Tom, no seas un cobarde no es nada. Le sonreí ligeramente a la mujer y me deslice hacia el otro extremo. Pude notar que ese bulto en efecto era una persona, una chica. Pelo castaño, llevaba un saco negro, encorvada con la cabeza gacha.

- hola - vaya si eso sonó absurdo - ¿podrías darme el azúcar? - parecía que esta no reaccionaba. Su actitud de indiferencia empezaba a impacientarme. - ¿disculpa? - le toque el hombro y rápidamente echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un movimiento violento.

- ¿ah? - rápidamente me miro. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje corrido. - L-lo siento -

- No, solo quiero la azúcar - así que puedes regresar a tu sufrimiento tranquila.

- Claro - extendió su mano y me dio el azúcar. Me miro un poco y después se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos. Yo por mi parte regrese a mi lugar para terminar de preparar mi café. La mujer que me atendió aun seguí ahí recargada en el mostrador, dándole pequeñas caladas a su cigarrillo.

- pobrecilla -

- ¿hum? -

- Tiene aquí casi todo el día - la mujer le dirigió una mirada de lastima a la chica. - Es bastante triste verla así, tal vez su novio la dejo o la votaron de su empleo, lo que fuese, parece que es algo fuerte.- La mujer dejo salir una bocanada de humo por la boca. Ese tono era tan despectivo, como cuando hablan sobre un perro abandonado. A mi que me importaban ella y sus problemas, por mi podría tirarse de un risco, yo no podía hacer nada por salvarla. Pero continuo.- Empiezo a creer que no tiene familiares aquí - Demonios, porque siento que lo que ella quiere es que yo vaya a hablar con ella - Tal vez ni siquiera tenga un amigo y este totalmente sola.- Bien iré, mierda.

Me levante de nuevo, pero esta vez llevaba mi café. Me senté en el bando próximo.

- Hola - si, este sonó igual de tonto que el otro saludo.

- ¿mas azúcar? -

- No, no, solo... bueno... - si era bastante malo en esto. Realmente no sabía como entablar una conversación con una chica a la cual no quería llevarme a la cama.- ¿Como estas? - Me sentí tan idiota. Y su cara lo noto todo. Su expresión me dijo que me veía realmente ridículo.

- ¿Disculpa?, no te entiendo - si, bueno que tan difícil era contestar eso.

- Si, bueno es que te veo aquí y estas llorando - si definitivamente algo sonó en mi cabeza. Era la voz de Bill diciéndome _"¿acaso no tienes tacto, suenas como un idiota?"._- ya lo siento, yo no soy bueno en esto. -Volví a tomar un sorbo de café y ella me miraba. Note como una sonrisa, pequeña y frágil se le formo en la cara. Labios finos y rosados, ojos grandes color miel y nariz algo pequeña. Emitió un suspiro.

- Bien, si te refieres a que si fue un día duro, pues lo fue - Vaya hablaba mas de una frase.

- ¿ah si? -

- Si, bueno. Veras, viaje desde Francia para encontrarme con mi novio aquí en Hamburgo pero el... no necesitaba de mi. Digamos que estaba bien acompañado. Y me entere que mi equipaje se perdió y ahora es tarde para reclamarlo. Estoy sola aquí en este lugar y no tengo dinero suficiente para rentar una habitación de algún hotel.- Bueno si, si era un día malo.

- ¿Y adivina que preciosa?, ya tengo que cerrar, así que es mejor que vayas buscando un lugar para pasar la noche. - la mujer había abandonado ese tono conciliador y adopto uno mas rudo. Quizá tenía un homero Simpson que la esperaba para golpearla y quitarle su "tesoro" para emborracharse.

- Genial - la escuche pronunciar estas palabras.

- Yo... - Ella me miro extrañada - bueno, puedes venir a mi casa -

- No, no yo... no me confundas yo no estoy dispuesta a... - Genial pensaba que abusaría de ella o algo peor.

- No yo no te estoy diciendo que tendrás que hacer algo por mí -

- Pero... -

- Bueno esta bien si no quieres - me levante del asiento y deje el dinero en el mostrador. La mujer pronto se abalanzo sobre este y lo metió en el abrigo que ahora traía puesto. Salí de ahí, aun seguía lloviendo me coloque la gorra y metí mis manos en la sudadera. Entre en mi cadilac y lo encendí. Pero unos golpes en la ventana llamaron mi atención. Era la chica del café.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Y despues de tanto tiempo al fin la subo formalmente. Se que es corto estre primer cap, pero asi fue escrito hace como 4 meses, XDD no me culpen tiene un proposito, bien las veo en el siguiente capitulo._

_bye bye!_

**_Deka._**


	2. Capitulo 2

"_Los hombres pueden dividirse en tres clases: los que creen ser donjuanes, los que creen haberlo sido y los que creen haberlo podido ser, pero no quisieron"._

_**- José Ortega y Gasset.**_

_**.**_

- Y esta es mi casa - Abrí la puerta y deje que la chica pasara.

- ¡Mentira! - la sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro. Entro en la casa y me miro sorprendida. - ¿acaso eres narcotraficante o algo por el estilo? - No pude contener una carcajada al escuchar eso.

- ¿Acaso tengo la cara de un narcotraficante? - levante una ceja y la mire mientras me sentaba en un sillón.

- ¿crees que si la tuvieras, estaría aquí? -

- jajaja no, no lo creo - la chica me dedico una media sonrisa, que extrañamente me arranco la mía. Fue extraño dejar mi pose por un instante.

- ¿Y bien? -

- ¿y bien, que?-

- ¿lo eres? -

- Narcotraficante, no -

- ¿entonces a que te dedicas? -

- Adivina - Dije esto jugueteando con mi pieza. Recuerdo como enloquece a las chicas. Pero ella simplemente paso de largo.

- Hum... no te mentiré, es difícil -

- Trata - Decía aquello como una orden difícil de desafiar.

- ¿Cantante de Rap? -

- jajajajaj casi -

- Bien, bien, eso fue una tontería, eres tan solo ¿bailarín? -

- Sigue tratando -

- ¿abogado? -

- Alguna vez pensé en dedicarme a eso -

- Lo ves, no estoy tan alejada -

- Siguiente -

- Estrella porno -

- En mi tiempo libre -

- jajajajajaja, no enserio no lo se -

- Vaya, me insultas, ¿acaso no conoces a la mejor banda del mundo? -

- ¿AC/DC? -

- No mujer, por Dios, Empieza con T y termina con Okio Hotel, y yo soy su fantástico guitarrista - La chica quedo mirándome fijamente y ladeaba un poco su cabeza de vez en cuando, mientras yo jugaba con mis dedos sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- Por Dios, es verdad - Al fin - Eres Tom... - si sabía mi nombre, ¿por que no me había reconocido antes? - bueno tu trabajo es bastante... interesante Tom - ahora me dedicaba otra media sonrisa. Mi cuerpo se relajo, pensaba que en cualquier momento me saltaría encima, como las millones de chicas con las que me había topado.

- Lo se, ¿y tu que tipo de "interesante" trabajo tienes? - Me incline un poco hacia delante.

- Soy Diseñadora grafica -

- Yo también quise serlo alguna vez -

- Vaya, Tom Kaulitz, siempre quiso ser abogado y diseñador grafico, pero es una estrella del Rock que en su tiempo libre posa desnudo para una cámara. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado -

- Bueno, soy un hombre con muchos talentos. -

- Ya lo creo que si - Eso era coquetear a mi parecer. Ambos sostuvimos la mirada. Me levante y fui hacia ella. La rodee con mi brazo y la fui acercando a mi. - Espera - dijo esto en un susurro - Yo, no... No esta bien -

- ¿a quien le importa?, vamos solo déjate llevar -

- T-Tom - Podía sentir su aliento en mi boca. Mis labios pedían los suyos, pero... una luz me dejo ciego por unos instantes alguien había encendido todas las luces de la estancia.

- ¡Aaaaah!, ¡Con un DEMONIO! - aun seguía algo atontado por ese efecto. - ¿¡Quien jodidos ah sido! -

- Muy bonito Tom - no, no, era el condenado mondadientes.

- Tu eres un jodido imbécil - no lo podía ver del todo, pero lo identificaba, un palillo a un lado de la mesita de centro.

- Y tu eres un idiota, que no avisa cuando regresa - Genial ahora la chica, se enteraría de que necesito niñero.

- Escucha, muchachito loco, no es solo a mí a quien casi dejas ciego, con un carajo -

- ¿Ah? - Bill se inclino un poco y noto a la chica castaña que se tallaba los ojos. Un tono aun mas pálido le recorrió el cuerpo - Oh, yo no lo sabía. ¡Perdón!. - Bill corrió hasta la chica y se sentó del otro lado. Mientras yo seguí tallándome los ojos, no podía evitar ver lucecitas de colores por todos lados. - lo lamento, enserio, jamás lo hubiera hecho si supiera que Tom no estaba solo -

- No te preocupes lo entiendo - ella lo miro con ternura.

- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para remediar esto? -

- Largarte - Dije con un tono seco. El sabía ahora lo que intentaba hacer, así que.

- A ti no te pregunte Animal -

- "A ti no te pregunte animal", idiota - lo arremede para hacerlo rabiar.

- Este... no estare bien - ella queria sonar conciliadora.

- ¿enserio? -

- Si, enserio, de hecho ya veo mejor -

- Habla por ti - aun veia unas cuantas luces molestas.

- ¡Tom! - me grito el.

.

- Así que también perdiste tu equipaje -

- Si -

- vaya eso suena muy malo, ¿tenias cosas valiosas hay? -

- hum... bueno tal vez lo mas valioso era el dinero que llevaba, mi pasaporte y papeles los tengo aquí en mi bolsa de mano. -

- Al menos eso se salvo - Dios quería que Bill se ahogara con su café, y así me dejara de nuevo asolas con...

- ¿cual es tu nombre? - Ambos me miraron. Si bueno no había hablado desde que mi hermano casi me deja ciego pero eso no me hacia un fenómeno de circo.

- Tom, así no se pregunta, es: ¿me dirías tu nombre por favor? -

- Bueno, "¿me dirías tu nombre por favor?".-

- Mucho mejor, te mereces un premio, hum... ¿te parece bien que te rasque la pancita?, ¿o quieres una galletita? - Bill se acerco a mi y comenzó a aplaudir como solo el lo sabia hacer. Eso comenzaba a irritarme a un mas.

- Con gusto para metértela por el... -

- Rachel -

- ¿disculpa? - Bill y yo dijimos aquello al unisonó.

- Mi nombre es Rachel -

- Rachel, bonito, mucho gusto Soy Bill y este cavernícola es mi hermano Tom - Bien ahora al menos sabia su nombre.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_A Tom le doy esa parte de mi cascarrabias y un poco arrogante XDD espero no les moleste, estoy segura de que es un gran chico ajajajajaja!_

_Bueno les dejo el segundo cap. Ojala les guste :D_

_Bye bye_

**_Deka._**


	3. Capitulo 3

"_La belleza es un acuerdo entre el contenido y la forma"._

_.  
><em>

_**- Hanrik Ibsen**__**.**_

_**.**_

- Bueno quizá lo primero es encontrar un empleo - Bill estaba recargado contra la alacena y tenia una taza de café en las manos. - ¿Dime a que te dedicas Rachel? -

- Soy diseñadora grafica - Ella le hablaba también con una taza en la mano, pero ella estaba sentada en la mesa.

- Vaya, y lo ejercías en... -

- Italia y si lo ejercía, trabajaba en una revista-

- ¿vivías en Italia? -

- Si -

- Creo que quedo claro, Bill - le dije mirándolo para que llegara al punto o continuara con sus preguntas.

- hum... esta bien, sabes... Rachel, si me puedes ayudar a diseñar nuestra próxima gira -

- ¿como? -

- Si, bueno, nosotros, queremos algo nuevo y novedoso, tengo algo en mente, pero no se como explicarlo para que ellos lo entiendan - se refería a que los demás eran los que estaban equivocados, cuando el que no se daba a entender era el. Solo yo lo comprendía y se lo adjudicaba mas a esta conexión de gemelos que ambos poseíamos. Mas que a otra cosa.

- Veré que puedo hacer - Rachell sonrio y movió un poco la cabeza a un lado.

- Me gusta tu actitud, su solo todos la tuvieran - Bill hico un gesto desalentador en la cara. Más dramatismo que otra cosa. Y después fue y se sentó al lado de Rachell. - ¿te parece bien si hablo con los del estudio esta misma tarde? -

- Pe-pero si ni siquiera me conoces, quiero decir, ¿no es extraño? -

- Si, Bill tranquilo -

- Vaya si, pero hum... ¿que se necesita comprobar? -

- Tal vez si me gradué o no se, mi acta de nacimiento -

- Cierto, cierto -

- Por suerte, como dije los papeles importantes los traigo en mi bolso -

- Una suerte totalmente, entonces no se hable mas, dame tus papeles y yo mismo hablare con los demás - Bill era demasiado impulsivo a veces, pero creo que estaba bien, no cualquiera es así. Aunque también era una persona muy confiada, pero para eso me tenía a mí.

- Una suerte - repetí para mí, mientras el café caliente resbalaba por mi garganta.

- Bien, regresare luego - Bill había tomado el abrigo.

- ¿De verdad no es necesario que vaya? - Rachell hablaba con la angustia pegada a la voz.

- No, no, quédate aquí, toma un baño, has... todo lo que tengas que hacer -

- ¿Estarás bien solo? - le pregunte, desviando ligeramente mi mirada del televisor.

- Si, claro, tú sigue viendo tu programa, despreocúpate de tu hermano -

- No vas a empezar de melodramático -

- ¿Yo melodramático? - demonios y ahora la reina del drama - Si yo todo lo que hago, lo hago por los dos, como aquella ves en que te dije "no Tom no puedes pelar una papa con un rastrillo" pero que hiciste tu... seguiste con tu estúpida labor hasta que te rebanaste un dedo y no tocaste la guitarra en dos días. Perdimos un concierto, por tu tontería, así que no me vengas con que soy melodramático.

- Ya entendí -

- Bueno, Rachell tu no le hagas caso, es un idiota - hizo énfasis en Idiota.

- ¡Soy tu gemelo! -

- Es lo único bueno que ahí en ti, que te pareces a mí -

- Recuerda quien nació antes -

- Esto no tiene ningún sentido - dijo esto indignado. Lo que pasaba cuando yo le había ganado en una discusión. - tengo que irme o llegare tarde. Regresare como en 3 horas -

- ¿3 horas? - pregunto Rachell - ¿es tan complicado hablar con ellos? -

- No es solo que yo... -

- Es solo que Bill ira de compras -

- ¡Tom!, bueno si, es verdad iré de compras. Solo lo necesario. - Botas, sacos, playeras y camisas ajustadas. - Pero ya esta bien, nos veremos luego, Rachell descansa, nos vemos Tom. -

- Hasta luego Bill -

- ¡Aja! - grite no podía dejar a esa rubia en la TV. Hasta que un suspiro me corto de improvisto. Mire de reojo frente a la puerta. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí. _"¿A donde has ido?". _Ella se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

- Creo que tu hermano es demasiado amable - Me sobresalto que ella supiera que yo estaba ahí.

- Si, si lo es, pero pensé que eso a las personas les gustaba - me acerque a ella con pasos lentos.

- Si, pero cualquiera diría que nadie lo a decepcionado -

- Lo han hecho, pero el es así, simplemente -

- Hum... - se llevo el vaso a los labios y yo me quede frente a ella. Mirándola fijamente, y ella me imito.- ¿que tanto miras? -

- Eres linda -

- Gracias - y acto seguido mi boca ya se comía la suya como un animal. Escuche el crujido del vaso al caerse al suelo y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda.

Ahora estaba besando su fino cuello. Ella se estremecía entre mis brazos. Y respiraba agitada. Hundí aun más mis dedos en su cadera. Ella soltó un ligero gemido que me llego a lo mas hondo de mi. Comencé a desabotonarle la blusa. Ella me miraba, incitándome a que lo hiciera. Pronto me vi atrapado entre sus brazos y tome su pierna para ponerla alrededor de mí. Ella acariciaba mi cabello. Definitivamente quería terminar aquello.

- Ahhh... Tom - Eso fue todo. La tome de la muñeca con poco cuidado para llevarla a mi habitación. Entramos y la azote contra la cama, para colocarme sobre ella. Le sonreí y ella me tomo por el cuello y me junto a sus labios rojos. Su mirada era encendida al igual que si piel. Mi tacto era como el calor más ardiente del mundo, pero no quería que se detuviera. Quería sentirla mía, su piel y su cuerpo. Toque su vientre que venia de arriba a abajo con cada respiración.

- Hum... - la escuche murmurar.

Ella tomo mi amplia camiseta y me la quito. Mordisqueo su labio inferior cuando me vio. Toco mi pecho de arriba a abajo y sonrio placenteramente. La volví a tomar entre mis brazos y le quite lo que le quedaba de aquella blusa. Deslice mis manos a sus caderas pronunciadas y le fui arrebatando esos pantaloncillos que Bill le había prestado. Ella se pegaba a mi cuerpo con un ritmo casi demencial. Cada media respiración me enloquecía más. Ella atrapo una de las presillas de mi pantalón y los fue bajando. Parecíamos unos locos, teníamos tan poco pudor como si lo hubiéramos hecho cientos de veces. Le quite el sostén y pude ver como sus pezones habían reaccionado a todo aquello. Tome uno y lo apreté suavemente, todo para ver la cara de de placer que ella ponía. Como mordía su labio inferior y lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Comencé a poner mis manos en sus caderas para bajar lo que quedaba de su ropa interior. Cuando la vi liberada no pude hacer más que sonreír de placer. La jale hacia mi y ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo que se encontraba de rodillas en la cama. Así quedo a que la contemplara perfectamente. Dios era tan sensual y la manera que me miraba era aun más. De pronto ella se puso igual que yo de rodillas y volvió a comerme la boca. Pero con sus manos había abierto paso hacia mi sexo que se encontraba ya completamente duro por la excitación que sentía. Comenzó a rosarlo y después su mano se cerro en el y comenzó a bajar y a subir, lenta... lenta... rápidamente.

- Oh - un suspiro ahogado. De pronto ella había dejado de hacerlo. La mire y ella tenia la boca entre abierta, poso sus dedos desde su boca, pasando por entre sus pechos hasta su sexo. Cerro los ojos y ella... ¿ella empezaría a darse placer ante mi? Me lamí un poco mis propios dedos y reemplace los suyos. Ella paso un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y se acerco más a mí, hasta que su boca quedara en mi oído derecho. Podía escuchar cada uno de sus gemidos cada vez que mis dedos entraban más y más profundos en ellos.

- _Más_ - dijo delicadamente. Sentía sus uñas contra mi espalda, mientras mis dedos se movían dentro de ella. Sus caderas habían comenzado a reaccionar. - ¡Ahhh!- Era suficiente de eso. Yo ya no podía más. La tire de nuevo en la cama y comencé a empujar. Mientras ella cerraba los ojos y soltaba gemidos incontrolables, sus uñas se clavaban en las sabanas.

- Hum... - Podía verla como se revolvía debajo de mi, sus caderas me llevaban hasta ese punto en el que.

- ¡Tom!, ya... ya... Ahhh... ya no puedo - Entonces supero que lo aria, dejaria salir todo aquello. Solo escuche su orgasmo transformado en gemido. Y yo dejar salir el aire que había contenido durante esa última embestida.

.

**_Conmtinuara._**

_ajajajajaja no mas pan y agua XDDDD_

_ya les deje algo mas un filete :D_

_espero que les guste el cap, como dije esta fick sera algo... un enrredo totalmente . veremos como salen a flote estos chicos n_n!_

_Bye bye_

**_Deka._**


	4. Capitulo 4

"_Es fácil hablar claro cuando no va a decirse toda la verdad"._

_**- R. Tagore.**_

_**.**_

- ¿Y la contrataron? -

- Si, la hubieras visto se movió como un pez en el agua -

- Bueno pero ya sabes tenia un compromiso -

- Si, tu "compromiso" aja -

- Oh vamos Bill no me culpes porque tu no tienes uno -

- Yo no necesito ese tipo de "compromisos" -

- Yo creo que si, veraz tu mal humor tal vez se deba a la falta de sexo -

- No tengo mal humor -

- Como digas, gruñoncito -

- ¡No me digas así! -

- jajajajajaja - de vez en cuando era necesario, pelear a propósito con el. Siempre era el primero en enojarse. - bueno, bueno... ¿y cuando empezara? -

- ¿que cosa? - Bill aun me miraba algo enfadado, mientras cambiaba los canales en la televisión.

- A trabajar, Rachell -

- Oh mañana, tenemos una sesión de fotos -

- ¿Y cuando se suponía que me lo dirías? -

- Aaaah, mañana - lo dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, que me saco de mis casillas. Le arroje un cojín. - ¡Animal! - como dije. De vez en cuando era divertido. Me gustaba la idea de que Rachell trabajara con nosotros, había visto su trabajo era bueno y ella era buena... en muchos otros aspectos. Desde aquella noche, algunas veces lo repetíamos. Pero curiosamente eso iba en descenso desde hacia una semana. Ya tenia ganas de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y de llenarme el oído con sus gemidos. Pero pareciese que me evitaba, o algo así. Como fuese, tenía que recibir algo por esta espera. Mientras el seguía en su televisión yo me fui hacia la cocina, para ver que podría comer. En ese momento sonó el timbre. Bill atendió. Mientras yo seguí revisando el refrigerador.

- Hola - escuche desde la puerta. Bien, era el momento de lanzarme al ataque. Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Al salir de la cocina, observe a Bill y a Rachell sentados en el sillón. En el mismo sillón.

- Hola Rachell - dije en tono seductor. Ella me miro pero fue demasiado ausente.

- Hola Tom -

-Tom, ella vino a hablar sobre el nuevo video -

- Pensé que había quedado claro - Dije secamente, mirando a Rachell, quien a su vez miraba a Bill.

- Si bueno los últimos detalles -

- Aaah -

- ¿Y Bill... tienes nuevas ideas? -

- Bien, tengo algunas...-

- Yo los dejare, iré... iré arriba - De alguna manera me sentí incomodo. Algo en mi me decía que aquello no estaba bien. Simplemente era antinatural.

- Mierda - Ningún maldito acorde me salía. ¿Que rayos me pasaba? _Antinatural._ Me empezaba a sentir claustrofóbico ahí dentro. Cuatro paredes aprisionándome. Me asfixiaba entre cuatro paredes. Me recosté en la cama. Que más podía hacer, ¿bajar y ofrecerles galletitas? No eso simplemente no iba conmigo. Supuse que en algún momento ella llegaría a tocar mi puerta, pero eso no sucedió. Demonios. Ya había pasado 3 malditas horas, ¡3 jodidas horas! Que tanto podrían estar haciendo. Me tape los ojos con mi brazo y entonces los escuche; pasos. Bill. Me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta estrepitosamente.

- ¡Oye me asustaste! - decía Bill, mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.

- Lo lamento - Dije casi apenado. Dije casi.

- No importa -

- ¿a donde vas? -

- A mi habitación, quizá - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Oh, claro, claro - como podría llegar a donde quería llegar.

- ¿Haber que pasa? - cruzo los brazos y me miro con la ceja levantada.

- Yo... yo - busque mis bolsillos y hable lo mas relajado posible - ya sabes quería ver que había pasado ahí abajo. -

- Oh... eso - Bill quito su postura de madre cuando llegas tarde. Bajo la vista y parpadeo un par de veces.

- ¿Paso algo... interesante? -

- Tom... yo... tengo novia -

.

_"Una comedia es una tragedia que le pasa a otro"._

.

Yo debía de ser el hazme reír de todo el cosmos entonces.

.

- Si, mi amor yo también te extraño, pero sabes como es esto - Bill hablaba con su "novia mientras que yo hacia _zapping_ en la televisión. Su melodrama cada 2 horas me daba asco. Había olvidado lo meloso que se pone Bill con eso de tener novia. Diablos, cuanto me costaba decir esa palabra. Pero con un demonio ¡Yo me había acostado con ella! - Bien te llamare luego, te amo, adiós - Aleluya. Sentí la mirada detrás de mí, pero no volteé. El se sentó en un sillón cercano al mío. - Rachell manda saludos - podía apostar a que no.

- Mmmm... - fue mi respuesta.

- Oye, te he notado extraño - Si supieras hermanito.

- Estoy bien, solo algo cansado por el viaje -

- Mmmm... - Tampoco quería que el se enfadara e hiciera esos mohines de niño pequeño. Me desesperaba. Más cuando no supiera la razón.

- ¿Y como esta... Rachell? - Sentí que me ahogaría con su nombre.

- Bien, bien, terminando el nuevo video. Quedara estupendo.

- Ya lo creo que si - Al menos había calmado un poco a la bestia de mi gemelo, quien se miraba las uñas.

- Ya no me gusta este color, muy... opaco, que tal... ¿un azul? -

- Me gusta el azul - dije apoyando su moción, y pues que decir el azul era mi color favorito.

- Si, un azul... eléctrico - ahí va de nuevo. - Llamare a Natalie - Y salió disparado. Es imposible que el se quede callado y en silencio.

Entonces mire el sofá en el que el se encontraba hacia unos instantes. Su celular me sonrió, como una puta barata. Mire hacia atrás para asegúrame de que el hubiera hecho lo que dijo, pero no me preocupaba eso, sabia que lo había echo. Tal vez era la culpa la que me recordaba que el podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero a veces todo es más fuerte que la culpa. Tome su celular y presione la tecla de "registro de llamadas" y ahí lo vi. Rachell y un corazón, Bill no cambia, es peor que una quinceañera. Abrí y vi su número. Lo anote en mi celular y deje el suyo como si nada. De nuevo mire a mí alrededor, para cerciorarme de que nadie me hubiera visto. Entonces comprobado eso, salí hacia mi habitación. Puse el pasador, me senté en la cama y mire aquel número.

¿Acaso seria tan idiota para llamarla?

_"Si"._

¿Aun cuando ella sale con mi hermano?

_"Si, necesitas una explicación"_

No estaba muy seguro de donde venia aquella voz. Si de mi hombro izquierdo o del derecho. Pero antes de pensarlo más y dejarme llevar por el sentido común, lo hice. No estaría en paz hasta que consiguiera esa explicación. Sonó una... dos... tres veces, tal vez era el destino que no quería que esto pasara. Tal vez...

- ¿Hallo? -

- Rachell - Y ahí todo el sentido común perdió importancia para mí. - Soy Tom -

.

**_Continuara._**

_Oh mi Dios! ahora si esta Rachell nos dara algunas cuentas a todas, por este cambio tan abrupto :/_

_Pobre Thomas! u_u por fin se desvive por una chica y resulta que esta y su hermano... bueno no les adelanto mas XDDD luego se pierde el sazon de la historia :DDD_

_Ojala les guste este cap! ^^_

_Con cariño!_

**_Deka._**


	5. Capitulo 5

_"Temed al amor de la mujer, más que al odio del hombre"._

_**- Sócrates.**_

_**.**_

_- ¿Hallo? -_

_- Rachell, soy yo Tom.- y ahí sentí como la sangre se me iba hacia la cabeza._

.

- ¿Que quieres?- dije al entrar a su lujoso auto. No podía quedarme más de lo absolutamente necesario. De hecho pensé que esto no seria necesario.

- Si, estoy bien, gracias.- me dijo con la ironía bailando en sus pupilas. No lo soportaba.

- Tom.- le dije con tono cansino. - Dime de que quieres que hablemos.- el tono retador me salía por si solo.

- Sobre mi hermano.-

- ¿Que?- ¿todo esto por Bill? entonces, simplemente no podía creer como, yo su novia, colocaba a Bill en un segundo puesto. El era mi novio. - bueno... somos novios.- dije removiéndome en mi asiento, empezaba a sentirme acalorada.

- Lo se.- su tono se volvió serio y seco a la ves.

- Entonces... ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?- se había quedado tan callado y quieto.

- Si, la pregunta es... - se giro lentamente hacia mi.- ¿Por que?-

- ¿Como que, porque? -

- ¿Por que el? -

- ¿Por que no? - simplemente no soportaba que alguien cuestionara mis decisiones. Yo quería a Bill, el era dulce y tierno conmigo. El solo agacho la mirada y tomo el volante entre sus dedos. Su rostro volvía a ser como una estatua mirando no se con exactitud que... delante de nosotros la calle era obscura.

- ¿Por que no yo? - Su voz sonó como un pequeño niño al que no dejar participar en un juego.

- ¿Por que querrías ser tu?- todas esas dudas se iban acumulando, lo de nosotros fue tan solo algo... pasajero... nada real, nada como lo de Bill... nada.

- Porque pensé que así seria... - su mirada se ablando... parecia como si esas palabras hubieran tocado algo muy profundo dentro de el, pero inmediatamente una media sonrisa socarrona atraveso su rostro, mientras giraba su cara para mirarme a los ojos, de nuevo con esa mirada ironica. - Nos acostamos ¿lo recuerdas? - Sus palabras me dolieron porque pensé que se tomaría enserio esto... pero supongo que el no se toma enserio nada.

- Eres un idiota.- tome la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, pero el coloco su mano antes, su brazo me cruzaba por el pecho, sentí el escozor quemándome la piel de las mejillas.

- Pero soy el idiota con el que mejor la has pasado.- Su rostro imperdible se fue acercando a mi, sentía como mis labios temblaban en pos de los suyos. Pero antes de que conquistara todos mis sentidos me aleje bruscamente de el, y salí de su auto. Cruce la calle para llegar hasta mi edificio, antes de entrar a este me gire un poco tan solo para ver como Tom me miraba fijamente con sus manos en el volante. Trastabille en subir los escalones hasta mi apartamento, pero era el solo hecho de mantenerme lo mas lejos posible de el lo que me motivo a subir los 7 pisos a pie. Al entrar en mi departamento la comodidad me rodeo y esta apaciguo un poco mis emociones, que se encontraban mas revueltas que los huevos en mi desayuno. Fui hasta la ducha, necesitaba que el agua aliviara mis nervios, mis manos aun estaban temblorosas.

.

- ¿Estas seguro que esto esta bien? - le decía a Bill mientras tomaba un poco de mi refresco.

- ¡Claro!, hace tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos.- el acariciaba mi mano sobre la mesa, mientras me miraba con sus ojos profundos y cristalinos.

- Solo espero que no tengas problemas.- le dije con una sonrisa. A la que el respondió.

- Por supuesto que no, nadie se atreve a meterse conmigo.- dijo petulante. Yo solo me reí, como solo lo hacia con el. Con mucha libertad.

- Bien, bien.- le concedí y regrese a mi pollo dulce.- Ambos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de comida asiática. Yo había ordenado solo un poco de pollo, ya que no me gustaba incomodarlo, comiendo carne. El por su parte comía un guisado de verduras.

- Sabes, te extrañe.- me dijo el mientras yo me llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿Ha si?- le dije terminando de masticar, usando su mismo tono profundo y seductor.

- Si, ¿tu no?- el comenzaba a alterarme las hormonas como a una quinceañer.

- Mucho.- le dije con mi tono mas sensual. Moviendo delicadamente los labios. Notando su ceja alzarse.

- Bien.- el llamo al mesero para pedir la cuenta.

- Hey aun no termino.- le reclame entre una sonrisa.

- Ya comerás luego, ahora quiero ir por el postre.- esto hizo que mis defensas cayeran dejando ver mi parte mas pudorosa. Sentía el escozor en mis mejillas bañándolas seguramente por completo.

.

- Hum...- tan pronto entramos al coche ambos nos perdimos en la boca del otro. Chocando nuestras lenguas y mezclando nuestra saliva.

- Hum... pollo dulce.- Bill se rio en mis labios, pude sentir su respiración en mi esófago y como mi cuerpo reacciono a esta. Era extraño como en esos momentos de delirio la carne y el deseo puede más que cualquier otra cosa. Me arrastre por el asiento hasta quedar encima de el, con el volante a mi espalda.

- Si te gusta tanto... cómeme.- lo rete. Su sonrisa y ojos me dijeron que lo aria. Ataco mi cuello con sus dientes, sabía que mañana tendría que cubrir eso de alguna manera, o con algún maquillaje, pero ahora eso era menos que importante. Sus manos me pegaron aun mas a su cuerpo, realmente no sabia como, pero en ese espacio cabíamos los dos, El, yo y nuestro deseo descomunal. Yo luche contra su saco para quitárselo y lograr ver su piel blanca y esos lunares que me quitaban el sueño muy recientemente, me había dedicado de entero a ellos, a contarlos y a repasarlos con mi lengua, pero antes de lograr trazar algún camino con ellos "Algo" nos interrumpía. El masajeaba dulcemente mi cintura y subía y subía hasta llegar a mi sostén, que desabrocho. Sentí la liberación de mis senos y como el lo contemplo aun debajo de la blusa blanca que llevaba. Tan solo como otra provocación mas, me libere de mi sostén pero no de la blusa, tan solo para contemplar como sus ojos se perdían en mis pezones pegados cruelmente a la tela que los dejaba a la vista. El me beso el cuello y comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa.

- Si, Bill, si.- yo apretaba aun mas su cabeza a mi cuello hasta que unas cuantas risillas me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Abrí mis ojos y pude notar a dos adolescentes pegados al vidrio del conductor. Tardaron en reaccionar, peor lo hicieron sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Pero... no negare que me encanta provocar, me mordí mi labio insinuante. Note el rojo en sus mejillas.- Ahhh... Ahhhh...- deje salir aquello sobreactuando un poco. Uno de ellos se llevo las manos hacia sus pantalones. Me reí por lo bajo.

- ¿Que ocurre?- me dijo Bill en eun susurro. El estaba a punto de mirar, pero con mis manos lo detuve. Y le pase los lentes. Ya era suficiente con todo ese alboroto de que el tuviera novia, no necesitaba otro con el titulo de "exhibicionista". El lo entendió, yo me deslice a mi asiento mientras los chicos afuera salían despavoridos.

- Creí que habías dicho que eran polarizados.- lo recrimine colocándome el cinturón de seguridad.

- Bueno... estando tan cerca no puedes creer que no se vera nada.- me recordó el. Notaba sus pantalones medio desabrochados y tuve que aferrarme al asiento para no ir detrás de el.

.

- ¿Tom esta en casa?- le pregunte al verlo entrar a la habitacion, el me había dejado para ir a comprobar aquello.

- No lo creo.- se me acerco mientras yo estaba frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo. Su mano se sumergió en mis pantalones palmeando mi zona más sensible.

- Ahhh...- mi mano jugaba con su cabello. - ¿No vas muy rápido?- le pregunte con su aliento en mi nuca.

- No lo creo.- ya podía notar el sudor perlando en su frente y algo presionando a mis espaldas. Luchando por salir.

- En ese caso.- me voltee para quedar frente a el. Y comerme su boca. Si Tom estaba o no en casa eso no evitaría que yo la pasara bien con Bill.

Tocaba su piel ya si la estorbosa camisa que traía hacia unos segundo que me dificultaban el tacto. Mis dedos en su piel eran una visión pecaminosa. Su piel estaba caliente. Yo me devoraba su boca, no sabia con exactitud pero esta era una de esas veces en las que yo soy la que pide y exige mas de el. Que lo quiere con esa ansia.

- Ohhh...- sus supiros ahogado no eran más que otro detonante para mis emociones.

- Quiero jugar contigo.- le susurre a su oído. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar como descendía hasta sus pantalones y lograba bajarlos lo suficiente como para notar lo que se ocultaba tras la tela de sus bóxers negros. - Oh lala.- le sonreí coquetamente, mientras el me observaba con sus ojos y labios abiertos. Baje delicadamente su última prenda y mire lo que se alzaba frente a mis ojos, y no tarde mucho para engullirlo. Sin previo aviso.

- Ahhh...- y ahí va de nuevo. Sentir como se hundía en ese frenesí excitante, no lograba nada más que motivarme a seguir. Atender aquello era una de las cosas que a el más le encantaba, aunque no me lo pedía con mucha cotidianeidad. - Hummm... Rachell.- mi nombre susurrado por esos labios carnosos era otro detonante. Mi lengua danzaba alrededor de su erección, podía notar la saliva por las comisuras de mis labios. Y con un ultimo movimiento dentro de mi boca, note otro liquido descender por mi garganta. - Si, sigues así... terminare ahí dentro.- me dijo el entre un suspiro y yo me detuve. No sin antes depositarle un último beso húmedo en la punta. - Ohhh...- sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Y sus labios apretados, conteniéndose.

- Bill.- le dije con voz mimosa en sus labios. - Bill, ahora yo, ¿Si? - a el le encaba que el hablara como una niña pequeña. Yo lo encontré perverso las primeras veces, pero después lo tome como lo que era... un juego. Lo tome de la mano para alcanzar la cama, pero el no se movió.

- Yo... no puedo...- dijo el aun apretando los ojos. Entendí que quizá me había pasado un poco.

- Esta bien.- regrese a el y junte nuestros cuerpos me desprendí de mi ultima prenda y note como mi sexo me reclamaba algo. Supe que yo también necesitaba atención urgente. Examine su cuerpo un momento y el lo comprendió. Rápidamente se coloco un condón que yo misma le había dado minutos antes. Enrolle una pierna en su cuerpo, la ancle a su cadera para dejarle el camino libre. - Bill... te necesito ya.- le susurre con la angustia pegada a mi garganta.

- Y yo.- posiciono su miembro en mi entrada y se deslizo con suavidad dentro de este. Mi sexo lo recibió perfectamente, me encantaba esa sensación de sentirme completa. - Mmmm... Húmedo.- me sonrió el.

- Es tu culpa.- lo recrimine mientras lo besaba en la barbilla.

- Que bella es la culpa.- me respondió el. Embistió por primera vez.

- ¡ahhh! - Y una vez más. La forma tan dulce y a la ves pasional que lo hacia me volvía loca. Mientras que con sus manos me apresaba a su cuerpo y su boca acaparaba la mía. Era usual que los gemidos de ambos chocaran en nuestras bocas. - Bill.- la expectación de su pecho de sus mejillas y de su sudor, era una bendita visión que no estaba segura de poder soportar. Poco a poco me hundía en mi delirio personal, en el que todo lo exterior no importaba si no lo que sentía ahora en mi interior. Como todo luce tan perfectamente sensual, donde el y yo somos tan solo uno, donde su respiración es la mía propia.- ¡Ahhh! - con este ultimo gemido todo dentro de mi se sintió ligero. La sensación de la ingravidez se hizo presente. Y mis rodillas me fallaron.

- Rachell.- Bill me tomo entre sus brazos, rompiendo con ese lazo.

- Lo... lo siento.- aun mis ojos estaban empañados. Pero sabia que el no había logrado la misma sensación que yo.

- Esta bien, ahora si podríamos ir a la cama.- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras me llevaba casi a rastras a la cama. No pude apartar la vista de su entrepierna en todo el transcurso. Al menos no había roto con "Todo".

.

- Hummm...- me revolví en la cama. Podía notar que era de mañana, la luz se colaba por las ventanas. Las 8 o 9 quizá. Por suerte era día libre, si no tendría que bañarme y romper con esa sensación. La felicidad. Hacia tiempo que no la experimentaba de forma tan plena. Volví a cerrar los ojos notando como mi ropa yacía sobre una silla. Bill ya se habría despertado. Recuerdo vagamente la sensación de un beso en mi frente. Pero no sabía cuanto exactamente. Pero yo lo quería nuevamente. Era impresionante como jamás parecía saciarme por completo de el. De sus caricias, de su cuerpo, de su voz, de su aroma... que ahora yacía en una de las almohadas que tenia entre mis brazos. Inhale fuertemente. Imaginadme las caricias de la noche anterior. Y de todas las sensaciones hermosas que se repitieron aproximadamente otras 2 veces. Una cada vez más asombrosa que la anterior. La sola idea hacia que mi respiración que agitara y tuviera que apretar las uñas en torno a almohada. Al escuchar como la puerta se abría, mis sentidos se agudizaron, aparentemente eran de unos pies descalzos. Preferí hacerme la dormida, pero pase una de mis piernas en torno a aquella almohada dejando ver esta hasta el muslo. Me sentiría estúpida de hacer eso con alguien mas, pero con el ya no importaba. Me sentí aun mas complacida al sentí como un lado de la cama se hundía y unas manos grandes me tomaban por mi cintura y me juntaban a su cuerpo. Podía sentir la incomodidad que me producía que el trajera pantaloncillos de dormir. Incomodidad que se reemplazo cuando sentí unos dientes en mi lóbulo.

- Ahhh... buenos días.- lo salude. Mientras apretaba sus manos en torno a mi cadera, las presione un poco mas para que bajaran hasta mi entrepierna en la que se hundieron con suaves masajes.- Ohhhh...- deje escapar ese sonoro gemido mientras que recibía un espasmo al sentir sus labios húmedos en mi espalda desnuda y a sus dedos presionar. Entre abrí los ojos y mire aquellas manos. Un momento... sin color... sin esmalte, una ola de terror me baño al sentir el cabello de aquella persona. No estaba corto ni suelto. Se sentían como... trenzas.

- Buenos Días.- me saludo con voz grave. Intente darme la vuelta pero el me había ganado colocándose sobre mi. No, no era Bill, aunque fuese exactamente como el. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

.

_**Continuara.**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_"No hay grito más desgarrador que el susurro de la conciencia intranquila". _

**_- Guillermo Osuna._**

**_._**

_- Ahhh... buenos días.- lo salude. Mientras apretaba sus manos en torno a mi cadera, las presione un poco mas para que bajaran hasta mi entrepierna en la que se hundieron con suaves masajes.- Ohhhh...- deje escapar ese sonoro gemido mientras que recibía un espasmo al sentir sus labios húmedos en mi espalda desnuda y a sus dedos presionar. Entre abrí los ojos y mire aquellas manos. Un momento... sin color... sin esmalte, una ola de terror me baño al sentir el cabello de aquella persona. No estaba corto ni suelto. Se sentían como... trenzas._

_- Buenos Días.- me saludo con voz grave. Intente darme la vuelta pero el me había ganado colocándose sobre mi. No, no era Bill, aunque fuese exactamente como el. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?_

_.  
><em>

El delirio por poseer algo puede ser mayor que nuestro sentido común.

.

Podía notar las tenues perlas en la frente de Rachell y como sus manos luchaban por zafarse de mi agarre. - Tranquila, era solo una pregunta.- le dije con sorna, notando la irritación en su cara.

- ¿Donde esta Bill?-

- ¿Bill?, el no regreso anoche.- mi sonrisa se volvió aun mas amplia y el terror en sus ojos abiertos fue palpable para mi.

- No, mientes, el estaba... ¡El estaba conmigo!- ella intento volverse a levantar, lo cual yo le impedí, empujándola ligeramente a la cama. Con ambas piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Podía sentir la piel suave y delicada de sus piernas. ¡Con un demonio que estaba haciendo! - ¡Vete a la mierda y déjame levantarme! -

- ¿Quieres que sea en ese orden?- la rete con la mirada. Ella comenzó a patalear pero como era obvio yo era mucho más grande que ella y podía dominarla, aunque unas cuantas veces amenazo mi parte débil.

- ¡Joder Tom!- ahora se veía muy desesperada. Al borde de las lágrimas y yo no podía parar, quería sanar todo... todo lo que me había hecho rabiar la noche anterior. Quería que con su desesperación aliviara el coraje ciego que había vivido. Con sus gemidos, los rechinidos de la cama, y las miles de exclamaciones de pasión. -¿Que es lo que quieres?- ¿Se había rendido?- ¿Tom? - Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

- Un beso.-

- ¿Que?-

- Quiero darte un beso.- Ella se removió incomoda entre las sabanas que aun la cubrían pero yo ya podía distinguir su pálida piel.

- Bien.- sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente.

- Aun no te he dicho donde.- entonces sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente.

- ¿En-en donde?- Aleje la sabana de su cuerpo a lo que ella reacciono violentamente, intentando ocultarse. - ¡No! - fue tras la sabana para cubrirse pero yo la volví a recostar contra la cama.

- Es el trato, te dejo en paz por un beso.- junte nuestras frentes en un acto meloso.

- Bien.- ella arrastro sus labios hasta los míos en un beso insípido y corto, y aun así logro encender mi cuerpo. - Ya esta.- ella intento ponerse de nuevo, pero la detuve.

- No, dije que yo te daría el beso, tu no a mi.- note como su cuerpo se paralizaba.

- Déjame... salir...- su lastimoso suplico toco una parte de mi, una que yo luchaba por contrarrestar. Esa parte... ¿Buena? Simplemente no podía. Yo... o mi orgullo necesitaba desquitarse. Baje por su cuerpo mientras notaba sus uñas aferrarse a la revuelta colcha. Levante un poco aquella sabana, y fui capaz de distinguir la fina piel de su pecho y pezones. Bese su vientre, como un desesperado. Besos tranquilos y calmados se vieron truncados al recordar que mi hermano había hecho eso la noche anterior... un sentimiento horrible se instalo en mi pecho, quería... necesitaba que ella me lo dijera... que siempre fui yo, yo y nadie mas. Que ni mi hermano.

- ¡Ay!- Rachel se quejo cuando en un arranque de ira incomprensible, mordí la fina piel de su vientre. Solo entonces fui consiente de los estragos que mi boca le habían causado. Esa no era la primera vez que la mordía. Note lo brillante de mi saliva en su cuerpo. Y esa furia incontenible pareció apagarse... por un sentimiento aun más horrible. La puerta de la habitación que solo permanecía emparejada, se abrió... Ambos miramos a su dirección, y era mi perro Scotty quien se abría paso entre la puerta y me miraba. Era como si dijera "¡Que demonios estas haciendo enfermo!". Mire a Rachell, que miraba como una posesa al perro, hasta podía escuchar a su corazón desbocado contra mis oídos. "Imbécil, Imbécil" me repetía mi mente, una y otra vez... Y ese sentimiento se abría paso entre mi pecho, abriéndose camino como una presa rota. Me levante del cuerpo de Rachell.

- Ya termine.- ni siquiera la mire. Salí y le rasque detrás de la oreja a Scotty, quien no dejaba de mirarme como a un traidor.- Bill regresara en unos minutos, fue a comprar el desayuno.- cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Cuando escuche el sonido de algo romperse contra la puerta.

"Traidor"

.

- Vamos Georg, no seas un aburrido.- le di una calada a mi cigarrillo, mientras miraba a mi amigo como se frotaba las manos. Las luces neón le daban a su cara un toque aun mas preocupado del que tenía.

- Esta... es una mala idea Thomas.- miraba para todos lados. Como si fuéramos fugitivos de la ley y en cierta manera si que lo éramos.

- ¿Y que?, no seas marica, si tu fuiste el primero que me trajo a uno de estos.- Miraba el humo del cigarrillo escurrírseme entre los labios. Le quedaban una o dos más.

- Cierto, pero era diferente.- si diferente.

- Aun tenemos verga.- le apunte.

- ¡Cabro!, ¡Si a eso no me refiero!- Adiós al cigarrillo. Tire la colilla en la acera. Si me fijaba bien, este no era un lugar muy transitado. - Pronto si eso tendremos... de seguro Bill y David nos colgaran de ellas.-

- Si esos dos se me acercan con esa intención prometo asesinarlos antes de que si quiera me quiten los pantalones.- Mire de nuevo a aquel lugar. Cadence. Nombre extraño, pero fue lo suficientemente atrayente para mi, necesitaba algo... alguien... y estaba en un barrio alto, así que supongo que estaría bien. - Vamos.- me fui acercando a la entrada, había algunos esperando, quejándose con el fornido cadenero que por lo menos mediría unos 2 metros. - ¿Que esperas?- me dirigí a Georg que aun estaba detrás mío, con los brazos cruzados.

- Eres un puto, ¿lo sabias? - sonreí interiormente y me abrí paso entre las miles de personas.

.

- Dos por favor.- le dije al mesero que me ofrecía una bebida, especialidad de la casa. Ya que me había tardado mas de lo normal en responder sobre que tomaría. Casi tuve que gritárselo ya que la música del lugar era tan fuerte que casi no podía escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos. Me gire en la barra al contemplar el ambiente. Si, sin duda... me gustaba, escotes, minifaldas, por todos lados.

- ¡Sabes que tengo novia! - me grito mi amigo a la oreja.

- Solo disfruta, si no quieres... esta bien por mi.- le sonreí con sorna a lo que el frunció aun mas el ceño. Hasta que una risita femenina me llamo desde mi derecha. Mire hacia haya y me tope con un grupo de amigas que charlaban y bebían muy contentas, con vasos fosforescentes en las manos. Eran 4, una pelirroja con pecas... inmediatamente recordé a la novia de Georg, otras dos eran rubias, una con cabello largo, la otra con el pelo recogido en una coleta, ambas de ojos azules, y una en especial, cabello largo y ondulado, castaño, me daba la espalda, pude admirar su escultural culo y piernas interminables, note un pequeño lunar en su entrepierna izquierda. Inmediatamente sentí las miradas de sus amigas que le daban codazos y le susurraban cosas al oído. Ella las alejo un poco con la mano que después se llevo al cabello.

- ¡Tom! - me hablo mi amigo. Me gire a tomar la bebida de color azul con hielos.

- Gracias.- le respondí.

- ¿Y para mi no hay nada?- me gire al escuchar aquella voz profunda. Era la chica del lunar, que ahora me miraba con sus ojos marrones claro, profundos, enormes, con unas pestañas tupidas y larguísimas, una nariz pequeña, y labios carnosos y rojos. Su piel era cobriza, "una belleza latina" podía casi jurarlo. Con sus pechos prominentes y bien ecotados, con un collar que se alzaba con la palabra "Alice"

- Lo que desees.- la llame y una media sonrisa se abrió paso entre sus labios rojos.

.

Me había despertado con los húmedos besos que depositaban en mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y note a mi fiera latina. Aun era de noche las 3 o 4 a lo mucho.

- Hola.- si, era ese acento tan seductor que tenia una de las cosas que me gustaron de ella.

- Hola.- beso mi barbilla con delicadeza, mientras nos hundíamos aun más en la cama.

- Oye... oye...- le hable con ternura. Colocando mis manos en sus desnudas caderas.- Debo irme.- hacia tiempo que había perdido un poco de tacto al decir aquello.

- Hummm...- un quejido ahogado por los besos se abrió paso.

- Tengo que dormir.- le dije.

- Puedes dormir aquí.- note la fiereza de sus ojos.

- Si, me quedo no podre dormir.- esas palabras sonaron extrañamente dulces.

- Hummm...- de nuevo ese quejido. Ella se alejo de mí y quedo con su cabeza recostada en la almohada, mirándome, con los cabellos castaños inundándole la cara. Me acerque y se los retire de los ojos con delicadeza.

- Fue estupendo.- le deposite un beso en los labios, que ella correspondió. Tome mi ropa y fui hasta el baño.

Me refresque un poco la cara con agua fría. Tome los pantalones y me los puse, junto con la camisa. Volví al espejo, con mi reflejo que me parecía un espejismo, hacia días que no podía dormir más de 4 horas... y las ojeras se hacían cada vez mas marcadas. E interiormente me estaba consumiendo. La herida de la traición y el deseo hacían mella en mí. Cuantas veces quise tirarme al suelo al implorar el perdón y cuantas otras quise simplemente levantarme e ir hacia ella y tomarla, hacerla... mía de nuevo, como según yo debería de ser. Todos esos sentimientos no me abandonaban. ¿Como podía soportar la mirada de mi hermano?, ¿Como si quiera podía hablar con el?, quizá si era el monstruo que yo pensaba que era. Inclusive ahora, que sabia que lo que hacia estaba bien, alejarme, huir y esconderme si fuese necesario, hasta había dejado de estar en casa los últimos días, no quería verlos, no quería que ese sentimiento, me volviera a invadir y a apoderarse de mi. Quería ser un buen hermano o lo que podía ser ahora. Volví a bañar mi cara con la fría agua. Para finalmente salir.

- ¿Que haces?- le pregunte a Alice que se colocaba el corto vestido de esa noche. Que con gusto yo le había desprendido horas antes.

- Me visto.- me dijo ella, como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio. Me acerque un poco.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte, la habitación esta pagada.-

- Ya no tiene caso.- y yo que intentaba ser caballeroso. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que tenia un cigarrillo entre los dedos.- Tengo que trabajar mañana.- me anuncio mientras se colgaba el bolso a hombro.

- Te llevo.- me ofrecí. Pero ella lo negó con un gesto de su cabeza.

- Fue estupendo.- se acerco y acaricio mi cara. Dios cuanta ironía nos invadía de pronto.- Y si quieres que regrese. - ella saco un papelillo doblado de su chaqueta.- Solo llámame.- Lo dejo dentro de mi cinturón y deposito un ultimo salvaje beso en mis labios, para luego susurrarme algo al oído que no comprendí, era español.- Hasta luego... Tom.- me sonrió una última vez antes de salir por la puerta. Bien esa chica... Tome el número y esta vez no lo tire como a los demás. Lo guarde en mi cartera. Tome mis cosas y baje para regresar a casa.

.

- Tom... Tom... ¡Tom!- chillo mi hermano en mi oído. Yo me quite uno de los auriculares, mientras notaba como el color bañaba sus mejillas.

- ¿Que?-

- ¡Eres un reverendo animal!, ¡Te vas a quedar sordo!- si, el solo necesitaba un pretexto, solo eso.

- Pues seria mi problema.- lleve de nuevo la taza de café a mis labios, el liquido caliente descendió por mi garganta para calmarme un poco. Aunque realmente no me hacia tanta falta esta vez había conseguido dormir mis 8 horas diarias. Para variar... quizá había encontrado mi receta perfecta.

- Eres un imbécil.- mi hermano se sentó a la mesa frente a mi. Yo me abstuve de contestar y desviar la mirada cuando sus ojos interrogativos se posaron en los míos.

- ¿Que es lo que ocurre Tom?- de nuevo volvía a intentar sacar algo dentro de mi. La sabia que tenia algo, lo sentía, pero yo se lo estaba ocultando de todas las maneras posibles. Quería olvidarlo, solo eso, no quería causarle una tristeza a Bill, no lo soportaría.

- Nada, ¿que debería ocurrir?- no se si era un método de seguridad, pero siempre tenia ese tono osco con el, cuando intentaba escavar dentro de mi.

- Dímelo tu.- pero no me podía olvidar que el era yo.

- Nada Bill, ¡Nada!- quizá debería dormir mas.

- Te conozco.- eso era verdad. Pero una verdad muy irritante.

- ¡Joder Bill!, no me lo tienes que estar repitiendo todo el puto día.- me levante con mi taza de café para ir a la sala.

- ¡Tom!- me llamo el, pero yo ni siquiera lo mire, al cruzar el pasillo note como llamaban a la puerta, fui hasta ella, alguien en la casa evitaría que Bill despotricara en mi contra, excepto si se tratara de Georg o de Gustav, ahí si no tendría escapatoria. Abrí la puerta tan solo para encontrarme con un pelo castaño claro y unos ojos enormes color miel.

- Hola, ¿Bill esta?- ella aun mantenía aquella inseguridad.

- Si el esta...- y antes de que pudiera terminar aquello mi hermano apareció a mi costado, sosteniendo un papelillo y con mi cartera en su otra mano.

- Y dime, ¿quien es Fiera latina?- Note como todo se me caía encima y yo me hundía muy dentro... dentro... del asfalto.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hola!_

_Dios, como habia extrañado todo este drama... XD si la escuela me diera mas tiempo esto seria mas rutinario pero bueno... este cap ha tardado en salir pero salio, al fin, casi muriendome de sueño, pero con las ganas de escribir ¿no les ha pasado?_

_Bueno, ¿quien no quisiera ser la fiera latina de alguno de estos dos?_

_En este cap quise que vieramos un poco la parte de Tom, quien se divide entre el sentimiento de hermandad que es mucho ams domiante sobre el del amor o el deseo, creo que en su lugar yo ya me hubiera muerto o algo asi. _

_Aqui no tuvimos filete, lo siento! pero esk... me parecio un poco inecesario quiero que esta historia tenga mas... historia._

_Un adelanto esta no el la ultima aparicion de Alice, :D ya saben... es como necesaria en la historia y pronto sabran mas ya que este puente trae cosas buenas para la fick XD_

_hasta entonces!_

**_Siempre suya: Deka_**


	7. Capitulo 7

_"Sólo se reconoce el error cuando todo el mundo lo comparte"._

_**- Jean Giraudoux.**_

_**.**_

- ¡Hazte a un lado idiota!_** -**_

- Puedes quedarte mirando mi culo toda la carrera - 

- ¡Hijo de puta!_** - **_miraba a Georg y a Gustav jugar videojuegos desde el sofá. Georg siempre perdía contra Gus y debía admitirlo yo a veces también. Gustav tenía esa costumbre de genio malvado, planear y planear las cosas pero jamás exponerlas al público. Siento que podría planear conquistar al mundo y nadie se daría cuenta hasta que nos halláramos sometidos por los látigos y cargando piedras.

- Georg, siempre has sido un mal perdedor.- le dije yo. Estaba con mi portátil en el vientre, viendo a unos chicos que hacían algo sorprendente saltando en bici.

- ¿Me lo dice el idiota que ya no consigue nada de... nada?- desde hacia un mes no salíamos en búsqueda de algo, pero simplemente me encontraba agotado. ¿Deprimido?, no estaba... pero si falto de ánimo, bueno todos necesitamos un poco de tiempo a veces.

- Te equivocas Georg.- note a mi hermano en el marco de la puerta.

- Bill, ¡Cállate! - le advertí. Yo era cuidadoso con lo que no me convenía.

- El ha tenido unos encuentros bastantes gratificantes - Pero el como siempre, como si le hubiera dicho antes. Cerré los ojos solicitando ayuda divina. - Y hasta tiene... - Lo mataría.- su propia... fiera latina.- en toda la sala solo se escucho un gran "Ooooooh". Bien basta de paciencia.

- ¡Yo te lo advertí jodido!- me levante de un salto no sabiendo muy bien donde había quedado mi laptop. Yendo directo hacia el, no tanto como su sonrisa socarrona se borraba y sus ojos se ponían fijos en mí. Esquivando un primer golpe que iba directo a su cara y que se estrello contra una lámpara.

- Que imbécil... - me soltó a la cara. Sentí como si toda la sangre me hirviera. Escuche el sonido de mi propia voz emitiendo un sonido ronco desde mi garganta. Me iba a abalanzar sobre el, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, como hacia tiempo lo necesitaba. Pero sentí como unos brazos me separaban de el.

- ¡Tu!, ¡Tu!, ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!, ¡Suéltenme!- me sentía totalmente furaco y no estaba muy seguro del porque. Quería golpearlo y liberarme de esto que se apoderaba y acalambraban mis músculos.

- ¡Tom Basta!- Gustav me hablaba en el oído. Oh más bien me gritaba.

- ¡Cabron ya!- este era Georg. Y aun sentía como todo esto me iba dominando como un loco. Yo jamás había pensado en hacerle daño a Bill.

Entonces sus ojos cayeron en la cuenta. Pude ver el insólito miedo de pronto. "¿Por que?" y yo solo me sentí aun mas miserable. Me aleje de ellos, y salí hacia mi cuarto, hecho una furia... y ahora no quería golpear a Bill, sino quería golpearme a mi. Entre en mi habitación notando a Ghost moverse en su pequeña cama a un lado de la mía. Hacia tiempo que el se había acostumbrado a dormir allí. Me tire en mi amplia cama, escuchando el ruido de la pesada colcha y respirando agitadamente. "¿Que es lo que ocurre?" Yo había tenido ganas de golpear a Bill. Ganas de verdad... de esas que no tienen ningún factor represor como siempre pasaba, y el lo había sentido. Sentía que yo quería golpearlo y no como un simple arranque de ira. Si no como... algo más fuerte y arraigado, muy dentro.

- Idiota.- puse un brazo sobre mi frente. Sentía el sudo resbalar por mi cabeza. Tantos problemas por... por... una chica. A veces... quisiera regresar el tiempo. ¡Con una mierda!, ¿no me estoy escuchando?, sueno como esos perdedores de las películas románticas. Y yo, seré todo, menos un romántico empedernido, toda esa parte se la había quedado mi hermano, gracias a Dios. Antes de poder seguir. Una presencia me perturbo.

- pasa.- dije tranquilo. Escuche la puerta abrirse y a alguien posar sus ojos sobre mi.

- Tom.- No respondí. El sabia que tenia toda mi atención. - no quiero que sigamos así. - Bill era despistado, pero no estúpido.

- Es el estrés, solo eso... hace tiempo que no voy al gimnasio y no tengo con que sacar todo esa mierda.-

- Oh...- fue su escueta respuesta. No era convincente, pero mejor eso a nada. - Tom, te quiero... te amo.- y eso me calo hasta los huesos. Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba que me lo recordaran... que el seria la única persona que estaría siempre conmigo y yo... con el.

- Yo también, Bill, Yo también.- me senté en la cama y lo mire. Ahora tenia una mirada... como la del muchachito loco que siempre fue. A veces sin pedirlo, me sentía como el hermano mayor... pero por muchos años. Poco a poco recupero esa sonrisa de superioridad.

- Bien, me alegra escuchar eso... - Oh no... - por que, ¿hace cuanto que no salimos a cenar?-

- Heee... ¿un mes? -

- Dos - me dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero lo dejo pasar.- Bueno, no importa. -

- Entonces.- el se había perdido un momento mirando sus uñas.

- Entonces... saldremos mañana. -

- Bien.-

- Con... -

- Oh no Bill.- ya sabía yo a donde iba.

- ¡Necesito que la conozcas mas!- créeme ya la conocía todo lo necesario. - Además, no iras solo.- y de su chaqueta saco mi celular.

- ¡Hey animal que haces tu con eso!- intente alcanzarlo pero este se movió, rebuscando mas y mas en el celular. Hasta que lo puso frente a mi narices. MENSAJE DE "FIERA LATINA". Ella me había mandado un mensaje. Intente tomarlo y Bill lo concedió. El mensaje decía:

"Hey que pasa mi dios Germano, me tienes abandonada y una fiera no aguanta tanto, llámame pronto, un beso ya sabes donde :)"

No pude evitar sentir el abultamiento de la sangre en mi entre pierna.

- Tom.- me hablo mi hermano para que le pusiera atención.- Invítala, no te desagrada tanto, lo se.- Tenia razón y no seria mala idea.

- Quizá.- hable tocándome la pieza del labio.-

- Ash.- el hizo un gesto con la mano para después dirigirse a la salida. Mientras yo estaba a punto de contestar aquel insinuante mensaje.

- ¡He Idiota este mensaje ya fue respondido!- le grite furaco.

- ¡Era para asegurar todo! - me grito el. Simplemente solté un bufido y me reincorpore a leer los mensajes siguientes. Nada insinuador... ella le dijo que podía asistir, se pusieron a la hora y lugar así que todo saldría bien. Según esto: pasaría por ella a las 8, y también... mando su dirección. Pensé un poco la idea... no sonaba tan descabellada. Así que tome una sudadera cercana y las llaves de mi auto. Baje las escaleras.

- Vaya, que rápido te recuperas.- me hablo mi hermano desde la cocina, se encontraba preparando café.

- No me esperes.- le avise.

- No pensaba hacerlo.- pude notar la alegría en su voz. Bien, quien sabe, Alice podría ser mi pequeño "Ángel" para salvarme de este aprieto.

Salí hacia la cochera y saque mi nuevo Audi, precioso. Me subí a el, y me sentí como en mucho tiempo no me había sentido: Feliz y ansioso. Saque de nuevo mi teléfono, mientras abría las puertas de la cochera para sacar a mi auto. El tono de espera se alargo un poco hasta que escuche la voz cantarina y seductora del otro lado:

- Hola, ¿Como estas? -

- Bien, ¿y tu? -

- Tu ya lo sabes.- podía sentir su voz profunda rozarme la mejilla y estrellarse en mis pantalones.

- Muy bien entonces.-

- Por supuesto, ¿y el motivo de tu llamada?, ¿Falto algo de concretar de la cena? -

- No, es solo... que quiero domar a una fiera esta noche.- Y para ese momento ya estaba pensando con otra cabeza.

.

Conduci hacia su casa, vivía en uno de los barrios altos, era bastante interesante ir. Ahora quizá la conocería más, más a fondo que aquellos intensos encuentros en el colchón de algún hotel. No lo se, quizá era mi necesidad de sacarme a Rachell lo que me motivaba ahora por de verdad conocer a una mujer, o era ese otro sentimiento que no había tenido con otra mujer antes. Alice era... entregada, pasional, pero aun tenía reservas, si bien sabía yo que en el sexo no las tenia, si en algo más profundo. Se parecía a mí.

- ¿Dígame con quien va?- me pregunto el sujeto de la ventanilla. Seguridad, supongo.

- Alice... - y me quede en blanco. Como diablos se apellidaba. El sujeto alzo una ceja. - Yo no se su apellido. - concluí.

- Espere un segundo. - metió su cara de nuevo en aquel pequeño cubículo, mientras yo repasaba y repasaba en mi mente si en algún momento... no, nada. Nunca me dijo ni su nombre, "vaya Tom, si que eres descuidado" me dije a mi mismo. Notaba las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra mi vidrio. Voltee hacia el hombre, se encontraba hablando por teléfono y mirándome con cierto cuidado. El soltó un suspiro y se masajeo la sien y después colgó. Se dirigió de nuevo a mí.

- puedes pasar, casa numero 145 -

- Gracias.- dije un poco extrañado. El tipo levanto la gran barra y yo pase dentro de aquel lugar. Las casas eran enormes. Bueno la mía y la de Bill también lo era, pero aun tenia ese instinto de chico impresionable. Conducía despacio fijándome en el numero de las casas.- 142, 143, 144, 145.- la luz estaba encendida, detuve mi auto frente a lo que parecía una mansión blanca inmaculada, con lo que eran aparentemente 3 pisos mas el tejado, y de ancho... casi podía jurar que eran 200 habitaciones. Medite un poco lo que estaba por hacer, hasta que mi instinto de "Que demonios" se apodero de mí. Baje del auto y fui hacia la casa, me subí el gorro ya que la lluvia aun seguía. Llegue hasta el timbre y la voz de un anciano me descoloco.

- Estoy buscando a Alice.- esto me empezaba a fastidiar.

- Un momento.- ¿un momento?, un momento mis huevos, y hablando de ellos, estaba por enfriárseme esa parte. Mire mi auto y me pareció buena idea regresar y citar después a Alice en otro lugar. Hasta que note como la reja de metal se abría y la voz del anciano me hablaba desde el timbre. - Entre por favor.-

- Gracias.- dije cortante, divisando el enorme jardín, comencé a caminar mirando los arbustos perfectamente cortados, unas fuentecillas a cada lado del camino de piedra que me dirigía hasta la entrada. Rosas y otras florecillas le daban un toque de color al manto verdusco. Seguí con mi paso y pude divisar una banca de madera, con dos respaldos, "una banca para enamorados" pensé. Pero antes de seguir un sonido me llamo la atención. Una figura delgada que salía desde la casa, apenas con un camisón puesto y sandalias, su pelo castaño danzaba alocado con la brisa.

- ¡Tom! - me grito antes de estrellarse contra mi en un fuerte abrazo y depositar un salvaje beso en mis labios. - Llegaste.-

- Hola, Alice.- le devolví el beso y la atraje mas hacia a mi, pude distinguir sus desnudos pezones debajo del camisón.- lamento si te desperté.-

- No importa, desde que te conozco no duermo mucho.- y vaya que sus palabras hicieron efecto en mi.

- Ven aquí.- la tome aun más de las caderas juntándola a mí, sintiendo su calor pese a la lluvia, era como su sangre evaporara el hielo en mí. - Vamos no te empapes.- me iba a quitar la sudadera pero ella se acurruco a mi costado cubriéndose con ella. Dios era tan delgado pero estaba tan buena.

- Así esta mejor.-

- Como quieras.- caminamos hacia la casa. Sus manos estaban apoyadas firmemente a mí. Llegamos hasta su "Casa" y note aun as puertas abiertas, y al entrar la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, era aun mas blanca por dentro, tenia algunos cuadros, y decoraciones. Distinguí lo que parecía ser la sala y mas salones a los costados y unas escaleras enormes que se alzaban y se dividian en dos.

- Wow.- fue lo único que dije. - Bonita casa.-

- Gracias.- note sus ojos enormes... de nuevo enmarcados por esas pestañas seductoras. - Sera mejor que te cambies, estas mojado no quiero que te resfríes.-

- Si.- ahora ya me encontraba embelesado por sus encantos mientras subíamos las escaleras, notaba la forma en la que el camisón y vestido o lo que fuese... se le ceñía al cuerpo y en cada una de sus perfectas curvas, estaba seguro de que no sentía ningún frio para esos instantes. Subimos lo que parecían unas escaleras interminables y recorrimos un pasillo con muchas puertas de habitaciones, quizá. Hasta que llegamos a una puerta blanca con la palabra Alice escrita. Ella abrió la puerta.

- Pasa.- me dijo. Su cuarto no era menos de lo que esperaba... enorme y con una gran cama con dosel. Como el de las princesas de los cuentos, con una decoración a lo inglesa... bastante elegante, con muebles de madera, hermosos, piso que parecía ser de mármol. Una televisión enorme, con un par de sillones delante, un tocador con perfumes y cajitas, también con ese estilo elegante. - Ponte cómodo.- me hablo ella soltando mi mano y yendo hacia una puerta que parecía ser... el baño. Me senté en uno de los sillones, y palpe mi ropa, cierto estaba empapado. Pero antes de seguir unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento, una señora pequeña, morena y algo gorda entro a la habitación.

- ¡Oh Disculpe!- me dijo con un acento que parecia ser mexicano.

- No importa.- le dije. Ella traía una ropa de hombre en sus manos.

- Rosa, ¡al fin!- era Alice quien salía del baño, con otro camisón, se había cambiado, pero aun seguía sin llevar sostén. - Gracias.- la mujer deposito la ropa en las manos de Alice y se marcho.

- Hasta luego.- se despidió, antes de salir por la puerta.

- Eso es...- le pregunte, pero ella se fue acercando a mi con su paso decidido, casi como gatuno.

- Es Ropa para ti.- me hablo sentándose en el sillón.

- Oh...- si quieres puedes pasar al baño o...- sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿o...?.-

- Dejarme a mí que te seque y te cambie.- Su sonrisa de medio lado apareció entre sus carnosos labios.

- Hum... me quedo con la segunda.- arrastre sus manos hasta mi sudadera. Ella se quedo solo unos segundos mirándome y después volvió a sonreír mientras se despedía de mi sudadera y metía sus manos debajo de mi playera. Me dio un beso en los labios.

- Tú... un día me vas a matar.- me susurro al toque con mi cuello. Me desprendí de mi playera lo más rápido que pude. Hey déjame hacerlo a mi.- me exigió ella, mientras iba desabrochando mi pantalón y ambos nos recostábamos en el sillón, mis manos volaron a su cintura como dos imanes, la atraje un poco mas a mi, no soportaba la idea de que su boca estuviera a centímetros de la mía y no pudiera tocarla, notaba su respiración profunda y descontrolada, y al mismo tiempo la mía. La necesitaba... ella era esa droga que necesitaba para soportar la realidad para anestesiarme. Baje mis manos hacia su trasero para subirle el camisón, pero al darme cuenta de algo...

- Oh Diablos.- dije contra su boca al notar que no llevaba nada más que el camisón. Ella rio contra mi piel desnuda.

- Tadam...- me dijo con entusiasmo. Ella si que facilitaba todo. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo y me desprendieron de mi restante ropa. Lo que siguió ya era conocido, pero no por eso rutinario. Alice era de esas personas de las que seria difícil que me aburriera. Y no sabía a ciencia cierta si eso era malo o bueno.

_"Llévame mas adentro de ti, inúndame de tu ser y hazme tu esclavo, para poder olvidar la pena y el dolor que yace dentro de mi."_

_._

_**Continuara.**_

_Al fin! diran ustedes! XDDD_

_no se crean, yo tambien, tenia semanas queriendo sacar la fick, pero pues... todo por nivelarme con los estudios :/_

_pero bueno aqui les dejo este cap, en lo personal me gusto bastante... seguimos con la perpectiva de Thomas, creo que es necesario entender y ver y notar los cambios que dos tipos de amores lo invaden, simplemente lo retrato como una persona que no esta acostumbrada a tener estos impulsos o si los tiene los controla a la perfeccion, y cuando estos son incontrolables, no sabe como lidiar con ellos. Espero haberme explicado xD!_

_Espero les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, ya que son mi alimento :)_

_Nos veremos pronto!_

**_Siempre suya: Deka :D_**

_P.D: Filete(? pues algo asi. XD_


	8. Capitulo 8

_"Ten paciencia con todas las cosas, pero sobre todo contigo mismo."_

_- San Francisco de Sales._

.

- ¿Donde esta?, ¿Donde esta?, ¡Jodidas medias!- Sentí como estas se habían atorado nuevamente en algún cierre. Me encontraba revolviendo mi armario como una loca, para encontrar aquel vestido negro que juraría esta allí hacia unas horas. Mientras que mis medias se enganchaban con cualquier cosa. - No hoy, no hoy...- pero no lograba encontrarlo. Hurgue mas adentro del armario hasta que escuche el sonido inconfundible de unas medias al rasgarse. - ¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!- me puse a patalear como una chiquilla en pleno berrinche. Lo necesitaba, sin duda, lo necesitaba. Marie me observaba desde la cama, preguntándose algo como; ¿Enserio esa loca es mi dueña?, de pronto tan solo volvió a acostarse perezosamente. - ¡Claro duérmete!- la regañe ella solo abrió un pequeño ojo para después volver a cerrarlo. - ¡Ash! - estaba enojada y estresada. Me acerque un poco a Marie para acariciar su pelaje blanco como la nieve. Era una gatita muy bonita, no cavia duda. - Bien tendré que buscar otro vestido.- me dije resignada.- mientras me levantaba e iba de nuevo a mi armario. Comencé a buscar y encontré otro vestido negro también, pero mucho más sencillo, solo era un pedazo de tela. Pero no tenia nada. Además si mi plan era pasar desapercibida creo que esto era lo mejo. Y creo que no llevaría medias. Y así comencé a arreglarme.

Realmente sabia porque estaba así, quiero decir... no todos los días sales con tu novio y con su hermano psicópata con el que ya te acostaste antes. Dios... como me metí en esta situación.

7:50 Bill no tardaría en llegar. Si había algo que lo caracterizaba era la puntualidad y yo... que no podía tranquilizarme más con todos los fallos en mi atuendo. Mas por la incomoda ropa interior. Solo había unas pantaletas que lograba llevar con aquel vestido y justo ese día se me había ocurrido lavarlas. - ¡Dios mío! - me quejaba ante la expectativa de que estas seguían húmedas, aun cuando las había dejado frente a mi ventilador durante ya bastantes minutos. Antes de que siguiera maldiciendo mi timbre sonó. - No, no, no.- susurre mientras tocaba aquella prenda. - ¡Ya voy! - grite mientras me colocaba rápidamente otra prenda y la otra la escondía en mi bolso. Me mire por ultima ves en el espejo y salí.

- Hola amor.- me saludo Bill. Dios sabe lo estupefacta que me quede al mirarlo. Se veía tan perfecto y guapo. Llevaba pantalones negros de mezclilla, unas botas. Chaqueta de cuero y camisa blanca. Podría haberlo tomado de la solapas de su chaqueta y meterlo en mi cama si no supiera que Rupert lo esperaba a unos metros.

- Hola.- lo salude mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos. Su incipiente barba me hacia cosquillas. - Solo debo cerrar esto.- le anuncie mientras me daba vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Cuando sentí sus fuertes brazos a mis costados y el susurrándome al oído.

- Te ves hermosa.- y así... solo con esas palabras, todo el drama de horas antes valía la pena. Sentí la sangre en mi rostro, pero esa idea de arrastrarlo a mi cama sonaba aun tan tentadora.

- T-tu también estas... - ¿hermoso, guapísimo, como un dios? - bien. - le dije con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- me respondió el. - ¿te parece si nos vamos? -

- Si, esta bien.- me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome. Era en momentos como aquel en el que me sentía como una princesa, aun con lo cursi que se escuchara aquello. Digo... el era un hombre excepcional.

Salimos y abordamos una camioneta negra. En la parte trasera. En la cual solo íbamos su chofer y Rupert en la parte delantera. E inconteniblemente la duda me asalto.

- ¿Tom ira?- Le pregunte a Bill mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

- Si, él ira, esta en la camioneta de atrás.- me gire un poco y en efecto había una detrás.

- Oh...- fue lo único que me salió decir.

- Es que veraz... el viene con alguien mas.- ¿Alguien...- Espero no te moleste la especie de "cita doble" - su cara notaba la culpa.

- Bill, esta bien, así será menos incomodo para el.- y para mi.

- Sabia que entenderías.- me dio un beso dulce en los labios antes de que la camioneta se pusiera en marcha. Bueno, con compañía, si eso... es bueno, dejo su pequeña y dañina obsesión por algo más real, supongo. ¿Pero por que aquello no me parecía del todo bien?

El camino fue extrañamente silencioso, Bill apretaba de ves en cuando mi mano, solo para llamar mi atención, yo lo sabia pero esta loca idea lo lograba salir de mi cabeza. ¿Como seria la pareja de Tom?, bueno no nos adelantemos, quizá solo sea su acompañante, hablar de el como algo mas... es absurdo, ¿No?

- Llegamos.- nos hablo el chofer. Mire a Bill quien arreglaba su bolso y yo hacia lo mismo con el mío, arregle mi atuendo aunque la comezón en aquella parte intima me recordó la situación, tendría que cambiarme pronto.

- ¿Tomo tu bolso? - me ofreció Bill colocándose los lentes obscuros.

- Oh... no, esta bien yo puedo, gracias.- le aclare, recordando la cosa mas inaudita que podría llevar alguien en su bolso.

- Bien, tendrás que bajar tu primero yo... - miro hacia su izquierda y un muro obstruía su salida.

- Esta bien. Le dije.

- Si, Hum... si ya puedo ver los encabezados de mañana, "Es acaso Bill Kaulitz".- enmarco aquella frase con una maniobra de manos y su habitual ceja levantada.

- Sabemos que no lo eres.- le dedique la sonrisa mas conciliadora que pude y tome su mano entre las mías.

- Cierto.-

- Bueno ahora... bajare.- le avise, dramatizando un poco.

- Bien.- me dijo el con una sonrisa, mientras su chofer me abría la puerta del auto y yo me preparaba para la avalancha de flashes. Emití un suspiro corto y me hice a un lado para dejar bajar a Bill que se había quedado dentro del auto. Mantuve esa sonrisa estática a los fotógrafos que se encontraban en el lugar. El guardaespaldas de Bill los hacia para atrás mientras yo me deslizaba hacia un lado para evitar parecer acaparadora, pero choque de espaldas con un cuerpo que me temía mucho era el que conocía tan bien. Aun pese a los lentes obscuros pude notar esa mirada de nerviosismo que no podía disimular conmigo. Me sentí felizmente arrogante cuando lo note. Pero después no mucho, al notar unas largas y torneadas piernas sobresalir del asiento de la camioneta donde venia Tom.

- ¿Tom?- ¡aquellas piernas hablaban!, no estoy segura de que no eran ellas, aunque estoy segura que de igual manera, tendrían platicas muy abiertas con ellas.

- Disculpa.- me susurro en su "elocuente ingles" mientras me daba la espalda, tendía la mano dentro del vehículo y de el dejaba salir a una escultural mujer, una de esas a las cuales odias en la preparatoria porque lo tienen todo y lo que no, no les importa, aun así son felices. Piernas largas, y torneadas, cintura angosta, y unos grandes senos. Todo esto forrado con un vestido blanco bastante bonito y pegado a su figura. Piel canela, y ojos expresivos y unos labios carnosos. Se puede decir que hasta su salida del auto fue sensual. Algunos camarógrafos se olvidaron de lo que estaban haciendo. _"latina sin duda"_y debía de concederles eso, al parecer su reputación las precedía a todas ellas. Que de pie a un lado de Tom, sujetándolo delicada pero firmemente de la chaqueta negra que traía puesta. Me miro inquisitivamente, como preguntándose que rayos hacia yo ahí, aparentemente haciendo un mal tercio. Y todo esto sucedió en segundos. Después de que una mano en mi hombro rompiera con aquella vergonzosa postal. Bill, el era mi salvación. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano indicándole que entráramos. Me sujeto delicadamente de la cintura y pasamos por la maraña de cámaras y luces. Pero aun así, podía sentir la mirada de aquella "fiera candente" detrás de mi, con su cabello castaño ondulando en el viento y toda perfecta. Dios, ¿como podía detestarla sin conocerla?

Entramos al restaurante y ordenamos lo cotidiano, extrañamente "la acompañante candente" ordeno algo con muchas calorías, lo sabia yo era de esas mujeres que en su tiempo estuvieron bastante preocupadas por su peso. Pero mientras mas la observaba más sentí la patada en los intestinos. Uno podría pensar en el peor de los casos, que son esas chicas que no se saben comportar en una mesa pero para mi desgracia no era así, era perfecta, aun sin insinuaciones cualquiera que estuviera a menos de 100 metros podría oler la marca que ella había dejado en Tom. Y el, solamente me miraba con esa media sonrisa socarrona que me hubiera encantado borrarle aunque tuviera que tirarle encima una langosta viva a la cara.

- ¿Rachell? - me hablo quedamente Bill.

- ¿Si?- dije apenada, como si el supiera lo que estoy pensando exactamente.

- ¿Estas bien?- el estaba preocupado, lo note en sus ojos.

- Si, si, lo estoy... solo que no tuve un buen día.- le dije para aminorar la situación cuando...

- Hay lo se sweety... - ¿dijo lo que creo que dijo? - estoy días son la locura, si fuiste al centro comercial lo sabrás. Hay tantas tipas por hay pavoneándose y sintiéndose lo mas... por favor, una de ellas me quito una blusa de lo mas hermosa, con un escote precioso - ella llevo sus manos hasta lo que supongo era el escote del que hablaba.- y con estampado animalprint, odiosas, ¿Verdad?- me quede callada mas por lo que acababa de escuchar que por otra cosa.

- Si.- dije simplemente dirigiéndole una cordial sonrisa. Que esperaba traspasara la cuadrada mesa de roble.

- Bill, ¿tu novia siempre es así de callada?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

- No, bueno... Hum... si en algunas ocasiones.- sabias que me ayudaba, pero nadie podría rescatarme ahora.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.- dijo ella con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara.- Quiero que pasemos tiempo juntas, mira que somos las novias de estos gemelos y tenemos que llevarnos bien.- ¿No-no-novias? Me atragante con el vino tinto que ahora parecía habérseme ido a los pulmones. Note las fuertes palmadas en mi espalda, eran las grandes manos de Bill, mientras a mi alrededor solo distinguía la mirada de incógnita de Tom.

- ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- me hablo un mesero cuando logre recuperar mi cuerpo. Aunque aun tenía ciertos espasmos recorriéndome la columna vertebral.

- Si... bien, gracias.- dije tomando el vaso de agua que Bill me ofrecía.

- Muy bien, ¿se les ofrece algo más? -

- Por ahora no gracias.- le hablo la voz de... de... -

- ¿Como es que te llamas?- oh no, mi lengua, por lo visto no había controlado todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada desconcertada y la de Tom me dijeron todo.- Disculpen.- dije quedamente.

- Oh no esta bien, no nos han presentado como se debe, Tom.- le hablo y el solo se encogió de hombros ligeramente, mientras se giraba en su silla para mirar mejor a... ella.

- Rachell, ella es Alice Massieu, hija del millonario Louis Massieu, quien es accionista en una firma de abogados de renombre.- no podía evitar la imagen de Tom sentado en un salón de clase, a Alice, con un atuendo de maestra y una enorme regla de madera, que hacia que Tom repitiera esto hasta que le saliera bien.- Alice, ella es Rachell.- vaya que pobre, digo pudo decir algo mas como, "la chica con la que he pasado mis mejores orgasmos" que poco creativo.

- Mucho gusto.- dije extendiendo la mano para estrechar la suya.

- Igualmente Rachell, me gusta tu nombre.- por un momento pensé que en otras circunstancias quizá nos lleváramos bien y no sintiera esta patada en el trasero al tocar sus perfectas manos y manicure, cuyas uñas no eran postizas.

- Gracias, el tuyo también es muy lindo.- le dije mas por cortesía que por otra cosa. Desde que esa película de pseudovampiros salió, ese nombre se desgasto mucho.

La cena siguió en paz, comimos y se hacían bromas de vez en cuando, los gemelos eran siempre los que mas hablaban yo solo aportaba algo de ves en cuando, pero Alice parecía llevarse bien con ambos.

- jajaja, entonces Tom decidió que para sustituir al pollo, baño un plumero multicolor con cremas de vegetales y lo metió al horno.- conto Bill.

- ¡No es verdad!- dijo Alice divertida.

- Enserio, y lo mejor fue que Tom tuvo que cenar solo esa noche, jajajaja.- los tres estallamos en carcajadas. - Les juro, jajajaja, Tom estuvo defecando plumas multicolores durante una semana.- todos volvimos a reír. Mientras Tom solo rodaba los ojos avergonzado.

- Oh pobre Tomy.- le dijo mimosamente Alice mientras acariciaba su mandíbula en un acto completamente seductor. - Pero te aseguro que cuando cenes conmigo no habrá nada de plumas multicolores, lo prometo.- dijo ella divertida mientras, deslizaba sus dedos por la incipiente barba de Tom.

- Porque mejor no te ceno a ti.- el adopto esa pose de niño rudo. Mientras la atrajo hacia el, juguetonamente.

- Eje...- carrasparreo Bill, al notar la escena. - Aun hay gente por aquí.- dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

- Oh perdonen.- se disculpo Alice.- Tom y yo nos comportaremos, al menos hasta la noche, ¿Cierto? - miro de nuevo a tom con aquella forma sensual que tenia. Podía jurar que con esas a Tom se le caían los bóxers hasta el suelo.

- Claro...- dijo el correspondiendo el gesto con un ligero movimiento de su piercing.

- Bien.- hablo Bill, quien de nuevo venia a mi rescate, sacándome de todo aquello en lo que me había sumergido.

- ¿Rachell?- me hablo Alice, quien había ladeado un poco el rostro para mirarme.

- ¿Eh?- y claro... yo tenia tantas cosas que decir.- perdón, es que recordé algo.-

- ¿De verdad?, ¿Algo sobre Bill y tu y una noche?- nos hablo Alice a Bill y a mi, apoyando su delicado mentón en sus manos para vernos mas inquisidora mente.

- he... Hum... ehh...- tartamudeo Bill, nervioso hasta volver a tomar de aquel vino.

- No, bueno...- no encontraba la forma de justificarme.

- Alice, déjalo en paz.- le hablo Tom, mientras igualmente bebía de su copa, con sus ojos fijamente en mí, como dos rendijas.

- Bien, bien, solo que son muy tiernos.- por un momento me sentí en un aparador, con las patas peludas y con dos orejas largas y peludas a mis costados. Si exacto como un perrito.

- Basta Alice.- le hablo el mimosamente. Mientras yo intentaba recuperar el habla y mis movimientos, pero estos me traicionaron al intentar tomar el tenedor que se deslizo de mi mano hasta el suelo.

- Disculpen.- les dije, mientras me agachaba a tomarlo y ahí por debajo de la mesa, Alice... Alice, acariciaba a Tom con su torneada pierna, justamente en la entrepierna de este. No me lo podía creer. Me levante con mi cubierto aparentando serenidad. - Podrían concederme un momento.- les dije tranquilamente.

- ¿Que ocurre?- pregunto curioso Bill. Yo me levante tranquilamente de la mesa.

- Nada, olvide... algo en el auto, ahora regreso.- dije cortésmente. Bueno ahora no podía culpar a esta ropa interior por lo incomodo de mi ser. Aunque quizá si lo arreglaba un poco seria menos de que preocuparme. Llegue hasta el auto después de discutir un poco con el valet. Entre en el y respire un momento. Si paz y tranquilidad. Me dije a mi misma arrancando unos instantes de felicidad.

- Bien, ahora a buscarlas...- me arme de valor y comencé buscando mi bolso. Que por cierta seguridad había dejado ahí. Pero para mi terror, nada... nada... ¡Nada!- ¡Que carajos es esto!- grite vuelta una furia. Al no encontrar nada, me dirigí de nuevo donde el valet. - Disculpa...- el tipo era algún otro empleado que necesitaba un trabajo doble, lo notaba en sus ojeras prominentes.

- ¿Si?- su tono era cansino, quizá ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche.

- Las cosas en ese auto no están.- le dije.

- Claro, me dieron la orden de moverlas a aquella otra camioneta.- Oh no, oh no. - La llevo. - me ofreció. Mientras caminábamos hacia la otra camioneta. Solo suplicaba al cielo que cierta personita no se encontrara en ella. - Aquí esta.- el me abrió la puerta de la enorme camioneta y dentro encontré a mi amado bolso.

- Gracias.- dije cortésmente. Introduciéndome en el auto y esperando a que el se fuera. Suspire de alivio al encontrar mi pequeña prenda Victoria Secrets. Me deshice de la estorbosa prenda que llevaba y antes de algo más... alguien había abierto la puerta.

- ¿Que jodidos estas haciendo?- _descubierta_.

.

_Continuara._

_Regresando :D!_

_disfruten^^_

_siempre suya: Deka._


	9. Capitulo 9

_- Gracias.- dije cortésmente. Introduciéndome en el auto y esperando a que el se fuera. Suspire de alivio al encontrar mi pequeña prenda Victoria Secrets. Me deshice de la estorbosa prenda que llevaba y antes de algo más... alguien había abierto la puerta._

_- ¿Que jodidos estas haciendo?- descubierta._

_._

_ "No se debe cambiar de opinión si no se puede cambiar de conducta"._

_- Manuel Linares Riva._

.

La noche había transcurrido con especial... ¿incomodidad?, como negarlo. Era evidente, el nerviosismo y la tensión que se extendía sobre aquel cuadrado de roble. Desde las incesantes y discretas miradas que Rachell me dedicaba. Aun confundida por la situación, pero bah, como podía estarlo, según yo todo estaba bastante claro; ella estaba con Bill, y yo con Alice, una ardiente chica que me complacía y que me gustaba. No me interesaba que pensara que era un cerdo o algo así, ya que si de reputaciones hablamos ella no saldría bien parada.

- Se ha tardado un poco.- escuche a mi hermano murmurar mientras alzaba un poco la barbilla.-

- Debe estar bien.- le dije mientras llevaba un poco de mi ensalada a la boca, era un mal hábito que tenía, claro era vegetariano pero siempre dejaba la ensalada hasta el final.

- Si.- dijo el un poco preocupado.

- Bill, es una chica, ya sabes como somos nosotras, nos gusta estar lindas para nuestros hombres.- ella toco superficialmente la mano de Bill, que descansaba sobre la mesa. - No la presiones.- regreso a su espagueti.

- Quizá tienes razón.- dijo el algo más tranquilo.

- Yo iré a ver que la retrasa.-

- Buena idea.- mi hermano dio un pequeño brinco en su silla y en su rostro se abrió paso una gran sonrisa. A el le encantaba que yo me llevara bien con sus novias. Era parte de eso llamado "Gemelos".

- No te tardes.- me pidió Alice jalando un poco mi chaqueta.

- Si.- hable simplemente. No quería pensar más en aquella sonrisa, sino sentiría el mismo remordimiento, de haberla traicionado. _¡Para Tom!_me dije a mi mismo. Eso ya esta olvidado, enterrado y sepultado. No hay porque pensar en eso. Bien, y entonces ¿que mierda hago yo yendo a donde ella esta?, solo es algo que tengo que superar estar con ella en un lugar "aparentemente solos" y que todo se mantenga bajo control. Llegue hasta el lugar donde estaba la camioneta de Bill, pero no estaba ella. Quizá era como Alice dijo, tomo sus "cosas de mujeres" y fue al baño o a algún otro lado. Que me importaba ahora por su maldita culpa tenia estos escalofríos y el sudor en las manos. _"Un cigarrillo"_si eso necesitaba. Y tenía unos justo en mi camioneta. Pregunte y solo quedaba algo lejos de la de Bill, vaya... quien diría este estacionamiento es enorme. Camine un poco hasta que la localice, me dirigí hasta ella, solo que ha unos pasos de distancia escuche algún tipo de quejido. Solo eso faltaría, algún estúpido teniendo acción en mi camioneta. Ni siquiera yo he tenido acción en ella. Tome las llaves y las gire delicadamente y abrí la puerta. Pero esta no era una chica cualquiera era... ¿Rachell?

- ¿¡Que jodidos estas haciendo!- no pude contenerme. Verla ahí inclinada con esa suave y delicada prenda negra entre sus piernas. Fue más de lo que esperaba, mucho más.

- ¡Aaaaah!.- ella grito y casi pude ver sus amígdalas. - ¡Idiota!- rápidamente alejo la prenda de entre sus piernas.

- ¿¡Yo! ¡Mierda tu eres la que se esta desnudando en mi camioneta!- si vaya, caballero.

- ¡Ciérrala, ciérrala!- me grito ella. No se si fue su voz de sargento o mi propia reacción instantánea pero cerré la puerta. Y respire de nuevo. Esto no podía estarme pasando. Respire profundamente aun con mi mano en la puerta. No joder, ¿Que demonios pasa con esa mujer? Quite mi mano de la puerta, algunos temblores se apoderaron de mi cuerpo con solo pensar en lo que pudiera estar haciendo en mi camioneta. No podía estar pensando en eso en este momento. "Idiota" ¡No, no podía! esta era mi camioneta con un demonio, así que si alguien tenia que salir seria ella. Y a la mierda lo demás. Abrí la puerta y me tope con sus ojos en los míos, tan cerca, tan cerca. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado.

- ¿Que haces?- le pregunte, notando como el rubor incrementaba cuando mi aliento la toco.

- Intentaba... intentaba... - si ella también intento abrir la puerta en el mismo instante que yo. Es por eso que ahora estábamos tan cerca.

- Si.- dije simplemente, muy bajo para que solamente ella me escuchara.

- Tom...- dijo entre un suspiro y yo no me pude resistir mas cuando sus labios se entreabrieron, así que tome su labio inferior entre los míos y escucharla suspirar mientras la recostaba en la camioneta. La había extrañado tanto. - No... Tom, esto... no esta bien.- me dijo ella, pero yo ya estaba hipnotizado con contar las pecas en su escote.

- Shhh...- intente calmarla, y a mi, mentalizar y pensar acerca de eso, quizá. Me senté en el asiento, pero, no podía solo esta vez, necesitaba esa despedida. Cerré la puerta del auto.

- ¡Tom!- no, no podía dejar que ese velo de deseo desapareciera de sus ojos. La quería.

- Rachell, es... será una despedida.- Ella me miro, tanteando aquella respuesta.

- ¿Que?- parecía tan desconcertada. Dios, es que nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. Por eso Bill componía y yo tocaba la guitarra.

- Rachell.- dije su nombre lentamente mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella me sostuvo la mirada un segundo antes de mirar los asientos traseros y dirigirse a ellos. Note la sangre hervirme cuando sus caderas estuvieron a centímetros de mi. Se acomodo en el asiento y se dejo caer de nuevo hacia atrás. Mordiéndose el labio, acto seguido, yo ya estaba devorándolo. Nos besamos, mucho, mucho... y nada de eso bastaba y saciaba nuestra hambre, era casi como si la incrementara. Tocaba sus piernas con mis manos y levantaba aquel vestido, casi tocando su lindo trasero hasta que ella se separo de mí.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo?- me pregunto, casi se le salió un gemido al pronunciar las palabras.

- No Tom, no quiero que ellos... -

- ¿sospechen?- lo peor que se podía decir en este momento, pero maldición era tan cierto.- Solo uno mas.- le rogué de nuevo hambriento del agua de su boca.

- Un momento mas.- me concedió ella entre aquel beso descontrolado. Y así mis manos siguieron subiendo y cuando entre en contacto con aquella fina tela la cual había visto afuera de ella hacia unos segundos sentí como se apoderaba de mi aquella necesidad que recordaba tan, tan lejana aparentemente. Casi como un sueño pecaminoso. - No Tom...- ella se removió mientras mi mano la acariciaba en su zona más sensible y disfrutaba con cada uno de sus gestos.

- ¿Por que no? - y mi dedo curioso seguía inspeccionándola solo por la superficie sin profundizar.

- No... Tenemos que... ¡Oh Dios!...- y con eso me encendió aun más. No pude más y confiándome en mi suerte entre en aquella delicada prenda. Observando como sus ojos se clavaban en los míos y sus uñas en la piel del asiento. Posicione mis dedos preparados para entrar en ella y su mirada solo era de amenaza un perfecto "No te atrevas" estaba apoyada en sus codos. Su pecho jamás se me había antojado tanto como esta ves. Rete a la suerte y comencé a acariciarla, su clítoris primero.

- ¡Aaaah!- dejo escapar un sonoro gemido que yo calle con mi otra mano en su boca.

- Solo un minuto más.- le aclare sonriendo, mientras la volvía a acariciar, podía sentir como sus manos se aferraron a la que yo mantenía firmemente en su boca, sus respiraciones se hicieron desiguales y muy profundas, sus ojos se fueron cerrando ligeramente pero a través de ellos solo notaba el deseo. Y eso por consecuencia aumentaba el mío. Delicadamente la acariciaba quizá por la añoranza de tenerla entre mis brazos y para hacerla sentir bien. No sabia con exactitud porque tomaba esta actitud con ella, pero así era. Sentí como su humedad se volvía deliciosamente tentadura y como perdía la fuera en sus manos y las dejaba caer a los lados. Retire mi mano suavemente de su boca, tocándola con los dedos, sus labios estaban tan rojos tan apetecibles. Les di un suave beso. Y me deleite escuchando sus largos y agitados respiros y como se volvían cada vez mas tranquilos y regulares.

- Tenemos que irnos.- me llamo ella sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Si.- le dije retirándome para dejarle el espacio en el asiento.

- Te veré en 5 minutos en la mesa. Toma.- me tendió una cajetilla de cigarrillos a las manos. - Fuma uno, di que me viste aquí y después yo me fui. -

- Bien.- ella se deslizo hasta el asiento del copiloto ya que las puertas de atrás aun conservaban el seguro y el valet se había llevado las llaves. Abrió la puerta pero me dirigió una última mirada.- ¿Tom? -

- ¿Si?- ella tardo un minuto más en responder. Bajo un poco la mirada y después salió de ahí. Mire mi mano y aun conservaba aquel empaque en mis manos. Sin duda necesitaría más de un cigarrillo para calmarme ahora mismo.

.

- Camarero, la cuenta por favor.- Hablo mi hermano. Si la cena se había terminado, mas tarde de lo que yo hubiera deseado. De vez en vez miraba a Rachell, pero ella se veía tan tranquila. Estaba apunto de pensar que todo aquello había sido un invento de mi retorcida mente, pero no, no estaba loco. Al menos no todavía.

- ¿Y que aremos ahora?- hablo Alice con su mirada recorriendo la mesa. - La noche es joven.- esta vez solo me miraba a mi. Sabía lo que estaba insinuando pero... no sabía si podría concentrarme en eso después de lo que había pasado.

- Hum... no lo se, ¿tu que opinas Rachell?- le hablo Bill. Ella pareció despertar de algún sueño que mantenía despierta.

- He, yo, lo que ustedes decidan estará bien.-

- ¿Que tal un paseo?- les propuse sin mucho animo.

- ¡Si!, la ciudad es tan bella de noche, las luces son preciosas.- Bill era tan positivo a veces, casi siempre.

- ¡Muy bien!- Y extrañamente Alice se parecía a el. Me miro con esa casi inocente mueca en la cara y tomo mi mano.- Vamos Tom.-

- Si.- era cierto ella de verdad me gustaba, lo hacia enserio. En otros momentos quizá hasta podría enamorarme de ella. Pero ahora tenia demasiado en que pensar y esos pensamientos no eran buenos para nadie. Ni siquiera para mí.

Los cuatro salimos del restaurante y abordamos nuestras camionetas. No pude evitar que un escalofrió me recorriera la espina dorsal cuando toque la puerta.

- ¿Tom?- me llamo Alice.

- Lo siento sube.- dirigí una corta mirada a la camioneta de mi hermano. Pero como era de suponerse no vi nada. Subí y me coloque a un lado de Alice y dirigí mi mirada afuera del auto. Tan solo para toparme con los flashes incesantes de los camarógrafos y reporteros que obviamente nos esperaban fuera. Algún día me gustaría tomar esas enormes cámaras y metérselas por el...

- ¿A donde iremos? - me interrumpió Alice.

- No se, solo sigue a Bill.- la mire solo un segundo para regresar mi mirada fuera, aunque no viera nada en especial. Notaba las miradas incesantes de Alice en mi nuca, sabia que estaba desconcertada ¿pero que podía decirle?, nada, no podía decirle nada y tampoco es como si me apeteciera hacerlo. Pasamos algunas manzanas hasta llegar a la playa, sin dudar este lugar jamás dormía. Aunque la luz era un poco mas tenue aun así era arriesgado, riesgo que entendí a Bill no le importaba. Esa conexión de gemelos a veces me desesperaba.

- Mira pararon.- me aviso Alice, hasta en ese momento repare en la mano que tenía en mi pierna, ¿tan insensible era?

- Si, a Bill le gusta la playa.- dije en un susurro mientras me echaba hacia atrás en mi asiento. Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba.

- Si, es bonita... ¿quieres...- ella dejo la pregunta en el aire mirándome, dudando, Oh Dios ¿como podía ignorar a una fiera latina como ella? Toque su cabello y le sonreí pesadamente, podría soportarlo solo un momento. Pero ella no se lanzo a mi boca con un ataque de pasión. Solo me miro parpadeo un par de veces, agitando sus largas y curvas pestañas, antes de tomar mi mano suspirar, hacer un intento de sonrisa como el mío y salir del auto._"Nuevamente solo"_. - Iré por una bebida.- me hablo ella. Su voz era lejana... lejana.

- Si.- tarde. Ella ya había cerrado la puerta en mi rostro. Apreté la mano en aquel espacio vacio, sintiéndome igual. Vacio y solo, despreciable. Pero aun con todo aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en Rachell. Esta era la peor broma que el mundo, la vida, Dios, o quien sea podía jugarme. Me sentí de nuevo impotente y dolido. Un sonido ahogado salió de mi boca. Intentando controlar los impulsos. Desvié de nuevo mi mirada de nuevo hacia el vidrio donde pude distinguir dos figuras alejándose. Una delgada y alta, la otra era la de una hermosa mujer. Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, como el temblor en mi mano. El sudor bajaba por mi frente. Si tan solo lo hubiera hecho bien desde el principio. Bueno jamás pensé que esto podría llegar a tanto. Ahora solo queda esperar y esperar. ¿Pero esperar que?, ¿que la deje? y que... ¿después pretendes lanzarte a sus brazos?, no, eso no. Me quede mirando a través del cristal hasta que el movimiento de la camioneta me despertó.

- Ya nos vamos.- me aclaro Alice.

- Si.- dije simplemente mirándola. - ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy? - le solté, sin pensarlo. Solo necesito algo que me haga olvidarla, como una buena dosis de heroína.

- Oh Tom, pensé que estabas... enfadado.- ella se acorruco en mi pecho y yo la acaricie lentamente.

- ¿Como podría están enojado con mi fiera latina?- escuche su risilla en mi pecho y me lleno de algo parecido a la alegría. Da igual lo que pase en mi mente, ahora me interesa lo que pasa en mi cuerpo. Además, siempre me queda una despedida pendiente, ¿no?


	10. Capitulo 10

_"Si tu beso tiene el ardor del sol, la rosa te dará todo su perfume" _

_- proverbio kurdo_

.

̶ Ash, ash, ash —emitía sonidos de frustración mientras rodaba por aquella cama. No podía dormir, simplemente no podía. Por más que cerraba los ojos, contaba ovejas, tranquilizaba mi respiración nada. "4 de la mañana" decía el reloj.

_«__Genial, ahora solo dormiré, si duermo, 3 horas.__»_

Volví a hundir la cabeza en mi almohada. Cuando otro gritito de frustración se me escapo, pude tranquilizarme un poco mas, gire mi cabeza a un lado y contemple la cama vacía. En mi mente evoque aquellas veces en las que Bill se había quedado a dormir conmigo, vamos no todas fueron noches desenfrenadas de sexo, que has hubo, no, algunas solo éramos un par de personas charlando hasta las 3 de la mañana; sueños, expectativas, puntos de vista, en fin. Todo aquello era algo extraño para mi, verán es difícil para mi entablar una conversación. Mis puntos de vista son extrañamente diferentes. Es lo que se llama "Pensar demasiado" acerca de todo y todos. No es que emita juicios sobre las personas injustificadamente, las observo y las analizo. Pero nada mas, me agrada eso, me ha llenado de buenos amigos... amigos que se encuentran del otro lado del mundo ahora... me encantaría tenerlos aquí, a Lizzet sobre todo, oh Dios como la extrañaba sobre todo a ella. Recordé entonces aquellas tardes en mi casa, mientras que estaba en la secundaria, como ambas disfrutábamos mirando la televisión, charlando, pintándonos las uñas... que por cierto las mías necesitan con urgencia un manicure.

_« ¿Donde estará mi lima?__»,_ Pensé.

Decidí que si no podría dormir, aria algo que al menos me agradaría. Me deslice de la cama, golpeándome estrepitosamente con una lámpara y cayendo al suelo, llevándome el bolso que descansaba en mi mesita de noche. Todo cayó al suelo.

̶ ¡Grandioso! —Mi curiosa y floja gatita me observo a la distancia. «Que torpe eres» aunque no sabia hablar, sabia muy bien darse a entender— Tú también lo serias en mi lugar —la acuse deliberadamente, mientras ella regresaba su peluda cabecilla entre sus patas y seguía observándome en la penumbra. Me coloque de cuclillas y comencé a meter todo aquello a mi bolso. Brillo labia, mentas, y un... papel doblado? Examine aquel trozo de papel, sintiéndome estúpida de no abrirlo, pero tenia un presentimiento. Uno fatal. Desdoble aquel pedazo de papel y mire un numero de teléfono en el. Por si no fuera lo suficientemente tentador, note unas líneas debajo del número.

"Aun nos queda una despedida pendiente"

̶ ¡Hijo de puta! —arroje el papel dentro del bolso, con todo el desprecio y dignidad de la que fui capaz. Coloque el bolso a mi lado, y me senté en el suelo frio y pulido de aquella habitación. La lámpara que aun yacía solitaria aun alumbraba. Notaba en nudo en mi garganta y como mi estomago se iba comprimiendo poco a poco, todo en torno a aquel numero. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Odiaba como me hacia sentir, tan mal y enojada conmigo misma. Desde aquel desliz en su camioneta no podía quitarme su recuerdo de la cabeza, era como un fantasma rondando en mi cabeza, con su sonrisa de lado, socarrona. Haciéndome sentir pequeña, indefensa, frágil, y deshonesta— Hum... empecemos con las uñas de los pies —me dije levantándome de aquel frio piso, para ir hacia el baño, claro no sin antes golpearme con la esquina de la cama. Bien Marie, tenía razón.

Reuní algunas limas, agua caliente y toallas en mi baño y comencé con mi pedicura _hecho en casa._ Lave mis pies, los seque meticulosamente, corte mis uñas, las lime y pase la toalla. Realmente había olvidado lo bien que se sentía todo aquello, volví a sumergir mis pies en el agua caliente, y me relaje un poco mas. Quería alejar a todo el mundo de mi mente, el trabajo, en fin todo. Pero había una persona por la que sentía especial nostalgia, como venia sintiéndome desde hacia tiempo. Lizzet. Recordé que quizá ya estuviera despierta, tome mi celular que estaba en el pantalón de mezclilla desgastado que me había puesto. Busque su numero y marque, el tono me ponía nerviosa, miles de cosas podrían haber pasado desde la ultima vez que hable con ella, pudo haber cambiado de numero, tal vez ahora me odiara. ¡Dios!

̶ ¿Hola? —era ella Lizzet.

̶ Lizzet, soy...

̶ ¡Rachell!, ¡Eres tu!, ¿por que no me habías llamado?, me entere lo que te hizo el desgraciado de Richard, ese idiota con trajes caros, puede darse por muerto, en cuanto lo vea... oh pero ahora estas llamándome, ¿como es por allá?, ¿Ya te pregunte como estabas?, te extraño tanto, amiga —Si típico en ella.

̶ Si, Lizzet, estoy bien —dije con la más amplia sonrisa que pudo haber contenido mi rostro—. ¿Tu como estas?

̶ Bien también, intentando relajarme, el trabajo ya sabes.

̶ ¿Estas trabajando? —dije.

̶ Acabo de salir, ahora estaba devorando un pastel de chocolate —ambas nos reímos—. El trabajo es una molestia.

̶ Y que me lo digas —dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Solo para encontrarme con un pequeño cactus—, ¡Auch! —dije mientras intentaba quitar aquella planta de mi cabello.

̶ ¿Que ocurre? —Mi amiga sonó un tanto preocupada.

̶ Un cactus camicace se cruzo en mi camino —dije mirando despreciativamente a aquella planta al parecer inofensiva.

̶ Tú no cambias ¿verdad? —Ella rio estrepitosamente en mi oído. Casi pude ver sus ojos verdes mirarme como solo ella podía hacerlo.

̶ Si un día de estos terminare en urgencias por caer en alguna cañería sin tapadera —Ambas nos reímos.

̶ Espero que no... Tendré que identificarte por el manicure de tus uñas.

̶ De hecho... ahora estoy haciéndome uno —dije orgullosa.

̶ Oh, ¿de verdad? si es que eso de la vida de la farándula debe de ser tan cansado —ella alargo la a para hacer un énfasis necesario.

̶ Detecto sarcasmo, señorita Lizzet.

̶ No, para nada, si eso de posar con una estrella del rock es tan difícil —Ella no lo decía con malicia pero aun así, se sentía extraño.

̶ Es más duro de lo que crees.

̶ ¿Ah?

̶ Bueno, él tiene un hermano.

̶ Eso no es tan difícil.

̶ Lo es cuando te acuestas con él —silencio absoluto.

̶ ¿¡Que! —desde aquí todo lo que siguió fue una charla interminable.

Le conté todo, cada uno de los detalles. Hacia algunas anotaciones de mis propios pensamientos, para que todo quedara claro.

̶ Y... después aquí estoy, contándote todo —uno un momento de silencio, sabia que ella estaba analizando lo que le había dicho.

̶ Bien, ¿y que piensas hacer?

̶ No lo se, sinceramente no lo se.

̶ Amiga, tu aun... ¿lo quieres?

̶ ¿A Tom?, claro que no. Si así fuera, ¿por que me metería con su hermano?

̶ Y si no es así, ¿por que estando con su hermano te metiste con el? —Jaque mate.

Me quede en silencio, albergando la respuesta en mi interior. Si sentía algo por Tom, aun lo sentía.

̶ ¿Rach?, ¿estas ahí?

̶ Si, lo estoy o eso creo.

̶ Amiga, aquí lo que veo es que; tu viste en Tom la pasión, pero la pasión no lo es todo para hacer una relación fuerte, por esto, viste que Bill, era cariñoso, amoroso y tenia una mejor estabilidad.

̶ Cierto —dije simplemente sintiéndome mal de nuevo. Ahora traicionada por mi misma.

̶ Amiga te adoro, por eso es que te digo lo que pienso— Aunque fuera honesta, ella no dejaba de ser cariñosa conmigo, como una hermana mayor—. No me juzgues por mi honestidad.

̶ No, no, jamás pensaría en culparte por eso. Sabes que te valoro por ser honesta conmigo. Eso es lo más importante para mí –Y no mentía, de verdad lo era.

Gracias. Bueno, ahora parece que tienes un gran trabajo por delante, ¿verdad?

̶ Si, lo creo –Removí mis pies en el agua caliente, aun insegura por lo que podía pasar a continuación —. Debo dejarlo.

̶ Exacto –me apoyo mi amiga.

̶ Si, pero él no me dejara en paz, hasta que… nos despidamos —seguía moviendo mis pies desnudos en el agua caliente, que poco a poco se iba enfriando entre mis dedos—. Tengo miedo a que le cuente algo a Bill —y ese temblor en la voz me delato por completo.

̶ Lo se, se nota que lo quieres mucho –me concedió mi amiga-, sin embargo no consiento lo que le hiciste antes, ocultarle la pseudo-relación que llevaste con su hermano —hasta yo me recriminaba por ello—, aun así, tienes todo mi apoyo —justamente por comentarios como ese recordaba porque la había llamado.

̶ Gracias —dije simplemente.

Mire el reloj tan solo para darme cuenta que iba tarde.

̶ ¡Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios! —saque rápidamente mis desnudos pies de aquella tina.

̶ Vas tarde ¿Eh? –Si de nuevo podía ver aquella sonrisa.

̶ ¡Si!, te llamo luego Lizzet –apure una toalla para secar mis pies mientras caminaba hacia la recamara.

̶ Eso espero –me aclaro ella—, Sino me veré en la necesidad de ir hasta allá.

̶ Me encantaría que lo hicieras –la apremie—, necesito una noche de chicas urgente.

̶ Bien, pronto me tendrás por ahí –aquel comentario me hizo tan feliz-.

̶ ¡Claro!

̶ Suerte y te quito al hermano fastidioso de encima —ambas nos reímos, era cierto podía ser buena idea.

̶ Ojala, ojala —dije sinceramente.

̶ Bien, por ahora te dejo amiga, no lo olvides te quiero —esta era una de esas _caricias al corazón_.

̶ No lo are. También te quiero, hasta luego.

̶ Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a observar el trabajo con mis pies.

̶ Bonitos.

.

̶ Necesito un café con urgencia —dije en voz baja mientras reclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, estas juntas parecían interminables.

Aunque estuviéramos en "vacaciones" teníamos que asistir al estudio. Llegábamos en la tarde y nos íbamos a amanecer, genial.

̶ Oye amor, lindos pies —alguien me hablo desde la espalda, mientras me pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

̶ Gracias —si, para que negarlo, estaba muy orgullosa de mis pies.

̶ Pensé que no tenias tiempo para nada —Bill se sentó en frente de mi, tan solo nos separa una pequeña mesa de centro.

̶ Bueno, no dormí muy bien y pensé hacer algo de provecho –Oh, no. Yo conocía esa mirada inquisidora aquí vamos.

̶ ¿Cuántas horas dormiste? —por alguna extraña razón él se preocupaba demasiado por mis hábitos nocturnos.

̶ Las suficientes para estar aquí —me incline sobre la mesita para dejarle un beso en sus labios. Y para quedarme con ganas de más.

̶ Rachell… —me hablo él con un ligero mohín en su rostro—. Sabes que solo me preocupo por ti, quiero que estés bien. Solo eso, ¿si linda? —él retiro un mechón de mi frente cariñosamente.

̶ Lo se, pero tranquilo. No moriré por una noche de insomnio. Prometo dormir hoy toda la noche —le avise con una sonrisa que apoyaba mi declaración. Que de verdad esperaba cumplir, la necesitaba.

̶ Mhhh… quizá deba de ir, ya sabes tan solo para verificar que duermas —Bill se movió en su asiento quedando mas cerca de mi.

̶ Oh claro, claro, para ver que todo este en orden, ¿no? —una sonrisa coqueta jugaba entre mis labios. Para que negarlo, hacia tanto tiempo que no teníamos una noche a solas.

̶ Por supuesto.

Lentamente sus labios se posaron en los míos, supe que sonreía por aquel tacto dulce. Presione mis labios contra los suyos, notando esos piercings en mis comisuras y esa barba que me hacia cosquillas, no pude resistir una risilla.

̶ ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo él divertido, pero sin romper el contacto. Yo aun mantenía la vista hacia abajo.

̶ Tu barba me hace cosquillas —mi sonrisa cada vez era mayor, así como el sentimiento que tenia hacia él.

Deslice mi mirada hacia sus ojos lentamente para darme cuenta de que el también me miraba fijamente. Sin pensarlo lleve mi mano hacia su pecho, en el lugar justo donde el mantenía oculto su otra pieza metálica, esa que tanto me enloquecía en las noches de desvelo que mantenía con él.

̶ Hay mas lugares en donde puede provocar cosquillas —note el movimiento de su lengua con la pieza de su boca. Insistente y demencial.

̶ ¿Ah si? —lo rete alzando mi ceja. Mientras mis manos se iban moviendo lentamente por su pecho—. Podrías intentarlo —solo él podía sacar ese lado de mi.

̶ ¿Segura? —el seguía con aquello y yo me estaba muriendo por comerme aquellos labios.

̶ Muy segura —y sin más me fui contra su boca.

Ni siquiera espere su aprobación cuando mi lengua invadió su boca. Me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia el y sentándome en su piernas. Yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, notando su suave y sedoso cabello rubio enredado en mis dedos.

̶ Rachell… Rachell… no espera —me moví entre sus piernas un tanto inquieta—. Princesa, aquí no —volvió a posar su mano en mi mejilla dulcemente.

̶ Bill —dije un tanto suplicante. Por Dios, como si alguno de ellos no hubieran visto a una mujer desnuda antes—. ¿Qué tal hoy en la noche?

̶ Rach, lo siento, pero tengo que trabajar hasta muy tarde. No podría hacerte esperar tanto —sentí como aquel deseo de hace unos segundos se reducía a la nada—. Princesa, por favor no te entristezcas, no puedo verte así.

̶ Estoy bien –Claro típica respuesta de mujer—. Es solo que hace tanto tiempo que no estamos juntos, te extraño tanto –toque ligeramente sus labios con las yemas de mis dedos, añorándolos.

̶ Yo también, te extraño demasiado –Note la melancolía en su voz y ojos, quizá yo estuviera presionando demasiado. _Genial _ahora yo me sentía culpable—. Escucha, en esta semana, te prometo encontrar un día para nosotros, solo para nosotros.

̶ Esta bien –Me di por vencida y caí de nuevo en sus brazos—. Lo esperare con ansias.

̶ Yo igual.

Bill me abrazo y beso de nuevo, tan solo para despedirse después. Yo ya podía irme a mi apartamento, pero me quede un momento mas repasando mis labios con los dedos, sintiendo aun los de Bill en ellos. Lo amaba, lo quería demasiado. Repentinamente aquella angustia se apodero de mi, aquel _asunto _tenia que acabar sin duda. No podía perder más tiempo y mucho menos arriesgarme a perder a Bill. Tome mi bolso y mi teléfono celular. Si una despedida era lo que Tom quería, era lo único que obtendría de mí. Encontré aquel papel doblado y comencé a marcar el número. El tono me anuncio que estaba sonando, era obvio que aun no entraban a la junta, Bill siempre era muy puntual, 15 o 10 minutos antes el ya estaba listo. De pronto una voz me corto la respiración.

̶ Sabia que llamarías —Podía ver claramente su sonrisa de medio lado, socarrona y su actitud de cretino.

.

_**continuara.**_

_Hola! bueno aqui les dejo un poco mas la vision de Rachell. les gusto?_

_bueno debo decir que disfrute escribir de nuevo esto, parece que ya esta tomando un curso en mi cabecita, el cual habia perdido ._. si matenme por eso, pero lo habia hecho, pero ahora ya esta bien :DDDDD ya tengo todo mejor planeado._

_Les dejo este capitulito antes de entrar a la escuela u.u era justo y necesario ¿verdad?_

_Bien, ahora la ortografia ya la estoy revisando de nuevo y estoy intentando usar los guiones largos y esas cosas para que el escrito sea mas estetico, si ven alguna falla diganmela, yo sabre apresiarla ;)_

_espero este cap les guste. Las vere luego, cuidense y besitos!_

**_Siempre suya: Deka_**


	11. Capitulo 11

_"No importa el exterior... tampoco el interior."_

_._

Tenía un cigarrillo entre mis dedos y podía sentir mi respiración como algo pesado, algo que me recordaba estar vivo y estar aquí. Con una mano acariciaba aquel cabello castaño ondulado que descansaba a mi lado. El olor dulce que emanaba de el me embriagaba y seguro que yo tendría ese olor impregnado en la ropa durante toda esa noche-mañana. Mire mi celular que descansaba en la mesa de noche, sin pensarlo dos veces estire mi mano hasta que lo tome. Fui hasta la sección de mensajes y revise los últimos. Lo recordaba perfectamente, ella llamándome, yo contestándole y sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil por hora, desbocado completamente. Pero con un leve estremecimiento recordé el momento en el que había colgado por la proximidad de mi hermano. El había estado con ella. Deslice mi mano hacia mi lado, dejándola caer con aquel celular. Deseaba enviarle un texto, pero no podía era esa sensación de estar faltando a mi propio orgullo. Me encanta que sean ellas quienes vengan a mí. Volví de nuevo mi mirada a la fiera que dormitada a mi lado. Cualquier hombre seria feliz en mi lugar, ¿verdad?, entonces que jodidos hago yo aquí. Si, ahora lo veía claro era el maldito karma dándome en toda mi reverenda cara de imbécil. Me sentí humillado y tonto, claro yo "el chiste del universo". Cerré mis ojos con frustración, quería gritar, quería romper algo, y quería poseer a Alice una y otra y otra ves hasta que estas ganas me abandonaran por completo. Era mi droga y yo la utilizaría cuantas veces quisiera. Apague mi celular y fui hasta aquella cabellera que pedía ser acariciada, notando como la fiera iba despertando.

.

̶ Hola –me saludo mi alegre hermano desde la cocina ̶ , ¿quieres algo?

̶ No, gracias –esa fue mi escueta respuesta.

Me dirigí al sillón que descansaba frente al televisor, así pasaría mi día libre contaminando mi mente con algún programa de chismes o concursos. Podía sentir como la resaca se iba apoderando de mí, y basta decir que yo soy un excelente bebedor.

̶ Toma –me hablo mi hermano mientras me extendía un vaso de agua burbujeante-. Pensé que lo necesitarías–Si el sabia lo que yo necesitaba mucho antes que yo mismo.

̶ Gracias –Tome el vaso y bebí su interior.

Bill se sentó a mi lado, entre mirando el televisor y a mi. Comenzaba a irritarme.

̶ ¿Qué? –pregunte sin mas.

̶ Nada –Respondió este.

̶ ¿Qué? –repetí con un poco menos de mesura en la voz.

̶ Hoy saldré con Rach –me aviso este. Hundiéndose más en aquel cojín.

El silencio hablo por mí en un determinado momento. Pero algo de mi no me permitía continuar con aquella charla.

̶ No estaré en todo el día, necesitamos tiempo para nosotros –siguió explicándose al mismo tiempo que miraba mi cara para adivinar mi respuesta.

̶ Has lo que quieras Bill, no soy mama –le solté en la cara, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

El se levanto del sillón y me dejo solo. Mi mente ahora se encargaba de mantener aquella caja de Pandora cerrada. De pronto recordé algo mas, Bill me había dicho que aquella noche era muy necesaria para el, hacia mucho tiempo que ninguno de ellos habían pasado una noche a solas y temía por su relación. Me sentí pésimo al recordar aquello, por dos razones completamente opuestas: me sentía un mal hermano y no quería que él tomara a Rachell. Mire entonces la televisión y tome aquel control para cambiar el canal, pero antes de que pudiera pensar ya iba rumbo a mi habitación para tomar mi celular, y enviar un mensaje para acordar una cita esa noche.

.

Miraba hacia la derecha y la izquierda, no muy consiente de lo que quería descubrir y las opciones eran amplias; paparazis, fans, alguna interesada o Rachell. Esperaba encontrar la última por supuesto.

Mire mi teléfono celular, aun con la pantalla obscura. Después de haber enviado aquel mensaje lo había apagado, no quería discusiones, era así, ella lo tomaba o lo dejaba, así de simple. Toque de nuevo aquella pajilla y me la lleve a los labios, no recordaba bien la ultima vez que había tomado limonada en un bar como aquel. Alce mi vista por la pesadez que me dirigía aquel lugar y me tope con una figura que caminaba por aquel bar, confundida y aparentemente muy enfadada. Me levante de mi asiento y fui hacia donde ella iba.

̶ Hola –le susurre al oído mientras la acercaba a mi cuerpo en un perfecto agarre de su cintura.

̶ ¿Qué haces? –me pregunto ella intentando sonar relajada y tranquila, con una sonrisa descompuesta en la cara.

̶ Nada –le respondí yo, mientras la dirigía a mi mesa, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ahí ocurría- siéntate

̶ No es necesario que hagas esto –me aclaro Rachell, mientras se quitaba aquellos lentes obscuros y un gorro de lana.

̶ Pareces impaciente –yo me recline un poco en aquel sillón que tenia forma de media luna y estire mis piernas debajo de la mesa circular–. Mejor cuéntame como fue la cita con Bill –apuñalada. Fue lo único que se formo en mi mente.

̶ Bien, bien –ella se esforzaba por no decirme algo como "miserable engreído" no disfrutaba con aquello.

̶ Entonces mi trabajo esta noche será fácil – quise que aquella proposición sonara tentadora, como el dulce para un niño.

̶ ¿Qué dices? –me pregunto ella moviendo sus largas pestañas un par de veces.

Aquel gesto me pareció tan infantil, no podía creer que ella me pareciera de esa manera, tomando en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

̶ ¿Ordenamos? –la anime.

̶ Ya te dije que esto no es necesario –me recordó ella.

̶ Lo es, será una noche larga –la mire dudar un momento y como ella perdía la expresión en su rostro mientras me miraba.

̶ Tengo que ir al baño –ella se levanto de su asiento, entonces fui consiente de lo lejos que se encontraba de mi.

La mire alejarse antes de volver a mi posición anterior, imitando a una estatua o a una gárgola dependiendo de la perspectiva con la que lo mires. Me hundí de nuevo en aquellos pensamientos, recordando lo que había hecho apenas hacia unas horas. Me veía a mí, rechazando cortésmente a Alice y mirando a mi hermano como se arreglaba para una prometedora cita. No recordaba haber dejado alguna nota, excusándome claro de no estar por lo que el me había advertido horas antes. El mesero me saco de mis cavilaciones dejando sobre la mesa dos menús.

̶ Volveré cuando estén listos –dijo el, o eso es lo que creo.

Deje de prestarles atención al bar a las personas y hasta a las mujeres que me miraban, podía sentir como ese jodido coraje se apoderaba de mi otra vez.

«Esto no saldrá bien». Me repetía la voz en mi cabeza.

Por un momento me vi tentado a huir y a tirar todo por la borda. Pero mi orgullo mantenía a mis piernas ancladas al suelo, necesitaba tomar aire. Antes de salir de ahí, note como el sillón a mi lado se hundía. Mire hacia allí y me tope con Rachell.

̶ Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí –más que una pregunta eso parecía una exigencia.

̶ Acabo de regresar… ̶ ella dejo la frase incompleta, parpadeando nuevamente con la inocencia en la mirada.

̶ No hagas eso –le dije.

̶ ¿Hacer que? –me pregunto ella, de nuevo colmándome los nervios y la paciencia.

̶ Eso –le dije tanteando mi voz.

̶ No te entiendo –me dijo ella, con el nerviosismo latente.

̶ ¡Esa maldita actitud! –esta vez ni siquiera yo medite lo elevada que se tornaba mi voz.

̶ ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! –la que grito ahora fue ella.

̶ ¡Lo haces maldita sea!, ¡Te pareces tanto a Bill! –le grite y note que mis puños habían aterrizado en la mesa al escuchar el tintineo de los saleros y condimentos.

Ella solo me miro, con sus ojos perdidos y con las manos nerviosas.

̶ ¿Señorita la están molestando? –un tipo se acerco a nuestra mesa y se refirió a Rachell.

̶ Ella esta bien, déjanos –le ordene, sentía esa presión en el ambiente.

̶ La señorita es la que tiene que contestar.

̶ Yo… -hablo ella, pero me adelante.

̶ Ella - esta – bien –le hable categórico al sujeto, separando cada palabra con cuidado.

̶ Caballero deje hablar a la dama – el también comenzaba a irritarse.

̶ Sabes que, tienes razón esto no es necesario –me levante de la mesa y la rodee apartando a aquel sujeto, que ahora que lo veía bien, solo era unos centímetros mas bajo. Si me proponía podría derribarlo ̶ . Nos vamos –le hable a Rach, tomándola del brazo y sacándola de su pequeño refugio.

̶ Le exijo que suelte a esa dama –me hablo el tipo. La felicidad se hizo en mí.

«Solo eso necesitaba, una excusa». Pensé.

Sin darle tiempo le solté un golpe directo a la mandíbula que lo mando sobre la mesa que antes compartiéramos Rachell y yo.

̶ A mi nadie me exige –le aclare mientras el se limpiaba la herida que acababa de provocarle.

Mire a Rachell detrás de mí, con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Y lo próximo que sentí fue un dolor en mi cara, no sabría decir exactamente en que parte.

̶ ¡Tom! –un grito escapo de los labios de Rachell, mientras yo sentía como me caía hacia atrás.

̶ Bastardo –escuche a alguien mas decir.

Me agarre de lo más próximo que encontré, notando como mi cuerpo había sido sacudido. Sin dudar me iba a ir sobre aquel sujeto, pero Rachell se interpuso.

̶ Nos vamos –me hablo y algo parecido a la preocupación se escapo de sus labios, sin dejar lugar a mi reproche.

̶ Señorita usted no puede ir con el –le hablo de nuevo aquel sujeto.

̶ Oh claro que ella se va conmigo – tome a Rachell por los hombros y la bese.

Rachell se removió de mi agarre un tanto incomoda, note el color de sus mejillas encenderse a través del maquillaje.

̶ Vámonos –Ella me tomo de la mano y salimos de ahí.

Yo le dirigí mi más reluciente sonrisa a aquel sujeto, que viéndolo bien, parecía ser uno de esos príncipes encantadores de cuento, con sus ojos azules, el cabello rubio y rizado, con un buen cuerpo. Bueno era una lastima que este no fuese un cuento de hadas.

La plática en el auto fue más que nada, era como si el tiempo engullera todo lo que yo quería decirle. Pero la mirada de preocupación que ella me dirigía de vez en vez, y el agarre de su mano, me dejaban sin palabras, y solo alcanzaba a fijar la mirada en el camino. Me pregunto en que punto es normal que alguien se considere un psicópata.

Llegamos hasta el hotel y la recepcionista nos recibió educadamente pero era normal que nos mirara con cierto recelo, una pareja con lentes obscuros cuando afuera ya es de noche, una con una gorra y el otro con la capucha de la sudadera. Notablemente sospechosos.

̶ Aquí esta su llave, que disfruten su estancia –nos dirigió una última sonrisa cuidadosamente estudiada.

̶ Gracias –le dije llevándome aquella llave al bolsillo de mi sudadera.

Ambos nos dirigimos hasta el asesor en profundo silencio.

̶ También tú prefieres las llaves, ¿verdad?

̶ Si, igual que Bill –le aclare, quedaba claro que el tema "Bill" nunca quedaría lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros.

̶ Si –hablo quedamente, mientras enrollaba sus dedos alrededor de los míos.

Sobra decir que aquel gesto dejaba emerger una esperanza de lo más profundo de mí ser. Correspondí el agarre con un apretón ligero.

El ascensor se detuvo dejándonos al frente de un largo pasillo.


	12. Capitulo 12

"_Cuando el amor te llame, síguelo;  
>aunque sus caminos sean arduos y penosos.<br>Y cuando sus alas te envuelvan, entrégate a él;  
>aunque la espada escondida bajo su plumaje pueda herirte."<em>

_Fragmento "El amor" de __ Gibrán Jalili Gibrán._

_._

Los minutos pasaban lentos, lo observaba desde mi silla, miraba fijamente a aquel reloj colgado en la pared, de alguna manera sentía que el tiempo se estaba burlando de mí.

̶ Cariño, ¿estas bien? –me hablo Bill, sosteniendo un tenedor con un trozo de aquella mezcla de tofu y especias.

̶ Lo estoy –dije finalmente después de una pausa.

Observe mis manos jugando con mis dedos por debajo de la mesa. Si no se lo decía ahora no llegaría a tiempo.

«Jodido imbécil». lo maldije en silencio.

¿Cómo era posible que ambos tuvieran el mismo rostro pero su interior fuese tan diferente?, Alguna trampa del destino era obvio.

̶ Rach, dime de una vez que es lo que te molesta –lo sabia, lo he molestado enserio.

̶ Bill… -dije tentando mi tono de voz para comprobar el estado de su ánimo.

̶ ¿Si? –me animo él. Mientras yo buscaba una excusa perfecta para salir al encuentro que me tendría ocupada esa noche.

̶ ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Lizzet? –el nombre broto de mi boca como el agua en el mar. Eureka.

Bill hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras colocaba sus codos en la mesa y su mentón en sus palmas. Podría besarlo en ese momento. Me estruje los sesos para recuperar la compostura y seguir con mi mentira.

̶ Ella viene a pasar unos días aquí –no estaba mintiendo, bien quizá solo en que llegaría esa noche ̶ , En la tarde me envió un mensaje para que la recogiera en el aeropuerto a las 10 –Bill solo me miro un segundo intentando comprender la situación.

Espere paciente mientras el pensaba en su veredicto. Me concentre en aquella mirada escrutadora.

̶ Bien –hablo por fin ̶ , no podemos hacerla esperar –el alzo su mano llamando al mesero ̶ . La cuenta por favor –algo dentro de mí se estremeció.

̶ No, no, no –estalle ̶ , no es necesario Bill, tu puedes quedarte –si él no sospechaba de mi era muestra de que no me conocía ̶ . Noche de chicas.

Él solo me miro y alzo una ceja. Supuse que había sido descubierta, a punto estaba de tirarme al suelo y pedir misericordia cuando el hablo.

̶ Sabes que no me gusta que vayas por la ciudad sola, menos a esta hora –el era bastante protector.

̶ Lo se, pero entiende, _yo_ con Bill Kaulitz –eso era mas creíble claro ̶ . Ella necesitara que la prepare, ¿no lo crees? –fue bastante convincente.

Bill me miro una vez mas pensativo y al final asintió.

Ambos salimos de aquel restaurante. Bill se ofreció una y otra vez a llevarme al aeropuerto pero yo me negué cada una de esas veces. Realmente no sabía que fuese tan buena mentirosa, también sabia que eso no era algo de lo que tuviera que alegrarme. Al final solo llamo un taxi para mí, y dejándome un beso en los labios nos despedimos. Realmente lo quería.

.

Entre en aquel bar-restaurant con 15 minutos de retraso y notando el corazón en la garganta. Mire a todos lados deseando que él no estuviera, que se hubiera ido o arrepentido, cualquier cosa seria mejor que estar en ese lugar asolas. Mire hacia todos lados intentando encontrar aquella mirada y sonrisa perversa sin mucho éxito, hasta notar el agarre de unas manos en mi cintura que me acorralaban contra un cuerpo.

̶ Hola –me susurro al oído y el efecto que esto causo en mi fue mas de lo que yo hubiera deseado.

̶ ¿Qué haces? –le respondí intentando sofocar un grito que se escapaba de mis labios.

̶ Nada –a el le divertía que yo estuviera nerviosa, siempre ese tono de humor lo caracterizaba.

Me dirigió hasta una mesa con un sillón de media luna y una mesa circular, el tapizado de aquel sillón era de un purpura bastante apagado y la mesa negra otorgaba una sensación de privacidad.

Me senté lo mas lejos que pude de el.

̶ No es necesario que hagas esto –intente sonar tranquilamente enfadada. Lo suficiente para darle a entender de qué se trataba aquello. No más.

̶ Pareces impaciente –El parecía tan relajado, estiro sus brazos detrás de su nuca, era como si realmente no estuviera consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. Ojala yo pudiese hacer lo mismo ̶ . Mejor cuéntame como fue la cita con Bill.

Sus palabras recorrieron mi espina dorsal como un relámpago. El lo sabía, sabía que yo tenía una cita con su hermano. Una de las mas importantes y no le importo, ¡No le importo! ¿Con que clase de miserable estaba tratando?

̶ Bien, bien –no lo mire a los ojos. De todo cuanto le quería gritar a la cara solo alcance a pronunciar aquello.

̶ Entonces mi trabajo esta noche será fácil –Aquello era mas de lo que yo podía soportar.

« ¡Idiota!» la palabra exploto en mi cabeza.

̶ ¿Qué dices? –le pregunte incrédula. Aunque al principio eso fuese algún tipo de exigencia de mi parte no iba a seguir con la pregunta, realmente me asustaba la respuesta.

̶ ¿Ordenamos? –sentí su mirada incesante en mi.

̶ Ya te dije que esto no es necesario –quería que todo quedara exactamente como lo habíamos hablado antes. Solo seria una despedida corta y sin más. Pero al parecer solo yo comprendía aquello.

̶ Lo es, será una noche larga – algo dentro de mí respondió a aquello. Creándome una sensación de un vacio profundo y un calo abrazador en mis mejillas.

Necesitaba tomar aire con urgencia.

̶ Tengo que ir al baño –hablo sin aceptar replica y me dirigí a cualquier lugar lejos de él.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos como para cerciorarme que el no me podía mirar, fui consiente de que no sabia donde se encontraba el baño.

̶ ¿Disculpe? –le hable a un camarero y este me miro exasperado. Tenía dos charolas en ambas manos.

̶ ¿Si? –note como alargaba la pregunta.

̶ ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el baño? –le hable rápido.

̶ Por aquel pasillo, ultima puerta a la derecha.

̶ Gracias –me dirigí hacia donde había dicho, notando una mirada sobre mi.

Me gire pensando en que seria Tom quien venia detrás de mi, como el pervertido que era. Pero me tope con unos ojos azules. Me estremecí un poco al notar como el sonreía con ese toque de malasia que yo solo había visto en algunas telenovelas.

̶ Discúlpame, ¿te asuste? –me hablo el y en mi mente solo se formo la pregunta ¿Por qué?

̶ N-no estoy… bien –algo en ese sujeto no me gustaba. Sin darle más tiempo a que siguiera preguntándome me escurrí en el pasillo y entre al baño.

Dentro pude observar mi rostro. Mi cara tenía ese toque rojizo ya tan característico para mí. Pensé en colocarme más maquillaje y después deseche esa idea en un bote de basura imaginario. Jamás me arreglaría para alguien como Tom. Tome aire un par de veces, tratando de inculcarme la propia valentía que sabía que no tenía. Me arregle solo un poco el cabello y Salí de ahí.

Volví a pasar por aquel lugar donde me había entrevistado momentáneamente con el sujeto de ojos azules, solo para darme cuenta que el seguía ahí, con otros dos amigos. Los nervios me recorrieron y una sensación de temor me invadió. Algo no estaba bien con esos sujetos. Los mire un segundo y después desaparecí entre el mar de gente. En el ambiente se respiraba el humo de los cigarrillos y el vodka, combinado con el sonido de la música de David Guetta transformaba aquello en un lugar bastante alegre.

Llegue hasta la misa que compartía con Tom, él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, lo mire unos segundos hasta que el pareció regresar de su trance y me miro con una expresión seria en el rostro.

̶ Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí –eso sonó como una exigencia. Yo era ahora la que parecía desconcertada ante semejante actitud.

̶ Acabo de regresar… ̶ le hable claramente, aunque por alguna razón mi respuesta parecía incompleta.

̶ No hagas eso –me dijo con voz queda. Conteniéndose. Una furia y desesperación se instalo en mí.

̶ ¿Hacer que? –algo me decía que si seguía por aquel camino nada bueno saldría de ahí.

̶ Eso –me dijo nuevamente irritado, tocando sus sienes con sus dedos.

̶ No te entiendo –algo me decía que tenía que callarme pero el nerviosismo se apodero de mi voz.

̶ ¡Esa maldita actitud! –el al fin había explotado y algo dentro de mi quiso salir huyendo y jamás regresar.

̶ ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! –quizá lo que me abandono fue el buen juicio.

̶ ¡Lo haces maldita sea!, ¡Te pareces tanto a Bill! –Esa palabra. El había cruzado la línea. Mis piernas no respondieron y yo solo pude quedarme ahí mirándolo, como su característico humor se transformaba en coraje y resentimiento. Aun pese a todo quise abrazarlo.

̶ ¿Señorita la están molestando? –escuche una voz conocida delante de mi y lo mire. Era el mismo tipo de hacia unos segundos, ahora si temía.

̶ Ella esta bien, déjanos –Tom hablo antes de que yo pudiera decirle al tipo que se esfumara y de todo corazón deseaba que así lo hiciera.

̶ La señorita es la que tiene que contestar –sin duda no seria tan fácil.

̶ Yo… -intente explicarme pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

̶ Ella - esta – bien –Tom volvió a tomar la palabra hablando lenta y claramente a aquel sujeto.

̶ Caballero deje hablar a la dama –Oh por Dios santo, ¡lárgate de una vez!

Aunque ese sujeto aparentaba ser un caballero yo sentía que algo macabro se escondía dentro de el.

̶ Sabes que, tienes razón esto no es necesario –Tom había alcanzado su limite y yo daba de brincos al comprobar que esto había llegado a su fin-. Nos vamos –el fue hasta mi y me tomo por el brazo, yo estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando la voz de aquel tipo me alerto.

̶ Le exijo que suelte a esa dama –aquel sujeto reto a Tom con la mirada, pero este en lugar de retroceder solo deposito un golpe en aquella mandíbula.

̶ A mi nadie me exige –por alguna razón, quise volver a rodear a Tom con mis brazos y así lo hice alrededor de su cintura. Tanto por lo que sentía como para frenar aquella locura.

Pero al hacer aquello note el cuerpo de Tom precipitarse hacia atrás, asome mi rostro hasta el frente y note a aquel sujeto con un puño arriba. Lo había golpeado.

̶ ¡Tom! –le grite e intente sostenerlo.

Un mesero que estaba ahí me ayudo a sostenerlo mientras él se ayudaba del mantel de una mesa cercana.

̶ Bastardo –un amigo del tipo de ojos azules dijo aquello. Esta ves era yo quien quería golpearlos a ambos.

̶ Nos vamos –Le dije a Tom al lograr ponerlo en pie. Más que una petición eso fue una orden.

̶ Señorita usted no puede ir con el –aquella voz me volvió a elevar los nervios.

̶ Oh claro que ella se va conmigo –Tom me miro y coloco sus manos en mi cara y me beso. Sentí como mi corazón cabalgo desbocado y mi respiración se agito.

Lentamente eme fui retirando de su agarre.

̶ Vámonos –tome a Tom de la mano y salimos de ahí.

.

Al llegar al auto Tom insistió en conducir y yo preferí no argumentar nada. Mi mirada caía sobre él sin reparo, y mi mano se aferraba a la suya.

Ambos llegamos hasta el hotel, el rodeo su camioneta para abrir mi puerta, yo no pude mirarlo a los ojos. Note el lujoso hotel, y todo los alrededores, bastante tranquilo. Al entrar la recepcionista nos lanzo unas cuantas miradas suspicaces hasta que le entrego la llave a Tom, le rogaba a Dios para que no nos reconociera, era mejor que pensara que éramos una especie de locos encapuchados, a que supiese la verdad.

̶ Aquí esta su llave, que disfruten su estancia –no pude dejar de pensar que aquello sonaba como una lujuriosa invitación.

̶ Gracias –Tom le agradeció y yo lo seguí hasta el ascensor.

El ascensor se abrió y nosotros entramos en él. Me ahogaba con las palabras, quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa.

̶ También tú prefieres las llaves, ¿verdad? –fue lo único que alcance a decir. Para aligerar el ambiente.

̶ Si, igual que Bill –al parecer ahora era Tom quien quería que todo fuera exactamente como se tenía previsto. Una ligera tristeza me abordo.

̶ Si –le respondí, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Estaba frio.

Note su mirada curiosa en mi y el apretón ligero con el cual me correspondía, entonces las puertas se abrieron.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Les dije que esta vena literaria regreso XD_

_Bueno este capitulo salio bastante natural, y largo no? tomen en cuenta que las mujeres pensamos mucho mas que los hombres, digo esto sin agraviar al sexo masculino :D_

_Espero les guste, ya esta volviendo a mezclarse esta onda de romance que espero les guste, aunque algunas vean mal la relacion. Espero que los personajes no se vuelvan locos otra vez._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia, haganmela saber ;)_

**_Siempre suya: Deka._**


	13. Capitulo 13

"_Cuando el amor te hable, cree ciegamente en él;__  
><em>_aunque su voz derribe tus sueños__  
><em>_como el viento destroza los jardines.__  
><em>_Porque si el amor te hace crecer y florecer,__  
><em>_él mismo te podará"._

_Fragmento de __**"**__El amor" de __Gibrán Jalili Gibrán._

_._

̶ Ya esta –le dije a Tom mientras retiraba la toalla con la que había limpiado su herida.

El levanto un dedo índice para tocar su herida. Yo lo corregí con un manoteo.

̶ No hagas eso, se puede infectar –casi pude detectar como un ligero mohín se hacia presente en su rostro.

Rompí el contacto de nuestros ojos y los gire hasta el pequeño botiquín que habíamos pedido hacia unos segundos. Tome una bandita en mis dedos y despegue los pliegues y la coloque en su rostro.

̶ Listo –le dije mirando su mejilla, aun seguía muy roja por el golpe y esta coloración pronto cambiaria a una mas purpura.

̶ Esto sin duda no me ara ver mas rudo –increíble que aun con el golpe pudiera bromear.

̶ No debiste de golpear a ese sujeto –me levante del suelo y tome el botiquín.

̶ No lo hubiera echo si nos hubiera dejado en paz –el puso enderezo su espalda y me miro desde la cama.

̶ No hubiera ido hasta nuestra mesa si no hubieras gritado –no necesite mirarlo para saber que había tocado un punto problemático en aquel asunto.

̶ ¡Yo no hubiera gritado si tu no me hubieras desesperado! –el comenzó a gritar, pero yo no me sentí intimidada.

̶ Ahora estas volviendo a gritar –le aclare ̶ , ¡y te grite porque estabas como loco recriminándome actitudes! –lo admito, yo también comenzaba a exasperarme.

El enarco las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Quizá había notado la forma en la que yo había evitado aquella palabra. Abrió la boca para argumentar algo más, pero inmediatamente la cerró y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

̶ ¡Que importa! –grito, y fuese como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Sin mirarme fue hasta el baño y azoto la puerta al cerrarla. Yo me quede aun más confundida que antes, no sabía realmente si quedarme u olvidarlo todo y salir de aquella habitación de locos. Decidí que me quedaría, no pasaría por esto una segunda vez, era ahora o nunca y Mr. Follador tendría que buscar a otra.

Saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y descubrí aquella foto mía y de Bill tomada apenas hacia unos días en un bello parque que ambos habíamos visitado; él me estaba abrazando fuertemente por la cintura, casi podía sentir ese toque que le daba su abrigo a mi espalda. El tenia una sonrisa como el sol, muchas veces pensé que el era como el sol. Necesario y vital para mi, ¿entonces que hacia yo aquí?, ¿con su hermano? Me descubrí a mi misma mirándome desde la pantalla, feliz sonriendo y con aquel brillo en los ojos. Por alguna razón supe que no era suficiente. Claro que había una razón por la que yo estaba aquí esta noche: No podía permanecer sin Tom. Aunque me estuviera engañando y quisiera ocultar toda la evidencia de sus besos en mi piel y en mis labios, era imposible, sentía algo por Tom. Algo fuerte.

Un suspiro se escapo de mi boca, intente mesurarlo pero fue en vano. Una angustia recorría todo mi ser, mis manos temblaban y creí que mi estomago me estrangularía. ¿Acaso era cierto?, sentía algo por Tom, ¿algo que sobrepasaba una simple calentura?, la respuesta se abrió paso en mi mente. "Si". El ligero temblor de mis manos se convirtió en algo mas de pronto no podía sostener mi teléfono y una gota invadió la foto feliz de aquellos enamorados, abriendo de igual manera un debate en mi interior. Me puse de pie y coloque aquel teléfono lo mas oculto posible en mi bolsillo. Corrí hasta la puerta y tome la manija entre mis manos, sintiendo el frio toque. Al mismo tiempo que una mirada recaía sobre mis hombros.

̶ Tom –me gire lentamente para observarlo.

Él se encontraba en el marco de la puerta del baño, observándome desde ella, con una expresión imperturbable en el rostro. Tenía sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y una desolación me inundo.

« ¿Dejaras que me vaya?». Fue la pregunta que le hice en silencio.

A lo que el respondía con un solemne "Si" marcado en los labios. Tome nuevamente la manija en mis manos y la gire rápidamente. Apresurando mis pasos Salí de aquella habitación, ni siquiera me detuve en cerrar la puerta solo quería salir de aquel lugar, huir de él, huir de mis sentimientos. Llegue hasta donde estaba el ascensor y lo llame. Aun no podía controlar el movimiento de mis manos que junto con el de mi corazón arrasaban con toda mi cordura. Mire sobre mi hombro para cerciorarme de que nadie me siguiese. Nada. Podía sentir a mi corazón palpitar en mis oídos martilleando fuertemente y sacudiendo a mi conciencia. El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió ante mí, dejándome ante la imagen de un hombre que parecía absorto y el de una mujer que parecía tener problemas con su celular. Ambos me miraron y después retornaron a sus actitudes. Di un paso hasta dentro de este pero inmediatamente me arrepentí dejando aquel espacio y mirando como las puertas se cerraban en mi cara. Mis piernas reaccionaron antes que mis pensamientos. Regrese hasta él pasillo percatándome de que la puerta aun seguía abierta, dentro de ella Tom estaba sentado sobre un sillón con sus manos en las sienes. Corrí y me arrodille ante el. Sosteniendo sus manos frías entre las mías. Él me miro desconcertado un momento mientras yo explotaba.

̶ Tom, Tom, Tom, lo siento tanto –bese una de sus manos y las apreté fuertemente ̶ , Fui una idiota perdón.

No sabia con exactitud de donde había salido aquella frenética y descontrolada confesión pero podía saber que era cierta, tan cierta como el aire que respiro, mismo que ahora no sabia como jalar hacia mis pulmones. Él continuaba mirándome sorprendido con su mirada fija en mí, contemplándome y yo por vez primera me había abierto por completo ante ella.

̶ Rachell –dijo mi nombre despacio y muy bajo, como un suspiro.

̶ Tom –dije su nombre de forma mas decidida.

La imagen de Tom ya no era de aquella seguridad y mirada socarrona, no, ahora en ella solo había una imagen imperturbable. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y la sostuvo frente a la suya. Mirándonos fijamente la pregunta se hizo, casi la pude leer de su mente.

« ¿Estas segura? »

Toque sus labios con la yema de mis dedos y fui acercando mi cara hasta la suya. Deslice mis labios apenas haciendo contacto con los suyos, eso basto para llenar mi cuerpo de electricidad, podía sentirla desde la planta de mis pies hasta la punta de mis cabello. De nuevo forme la conexión entre sus ojos y los míos. Espere impaciente a la reacción que el tendría con esta nueva confesión. El me abrazo fuertemente, podía sentir el latir de su corazón, estaba tan acelerado. Yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El ocupo el lugar entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Pude sentir como el aspiraba fuertemente mi aroma, mientras yo enrollaba parte de la gorra de su sudadera en mi dedo.

̶ Quisieras devolverme mi cordura, la extraño –Tom rio, pero no había nada de gracia en ella.

Una sonrisa amarga se abrió paso en mi cara, acompañada de las ganas de llorar. Tom abandono el abrazo y me miro de nuevo, fijamente.

̶ Lo aria… si quisiera ̶ intente hablar, pero la voz me abandono.

̶ Hazlo, pero no esta noche –el se abalanzo en contra de mis labios que lo esperaban ansiosos.

El tacto del beso, podría tomarse como algo masoquista pero era lo que ambos deseábamos desde hacia mucho tiempo, estábamos hambrientos. Despoje a Tom de su sudadera, el recupero mis labios antes de que la sudadera saliera de sus brazos. El me apretó mas contra el, en un momento me di cuenta que tenia mis piernas contra su torso, yo estaba sobre él. Sus manos danzaban en mis caderas, con la necesidad de seguir bajando, pero en lugar de eso subieron y desabrocharon mi sostén. Podía sentir el calor en mi cuerpo inundarme como el incendio más grande. Lo abrace de nuevo atrayendo su rostro hasta mí, mientras sus manos hurgaban dentro de mi falda, luchando por encontrar el cierre. Su lengua y la mía estallaban al contacto, y nuestras respiraciones se hacían mas violentas a cada latido. El hizo un movimiento rápido y me recostó en el sillón. Mis manos iban y venían de su torso a sus pectorales, apretándolos ligeramente para probar su dureza. Todo el tacto que el podía ofrecerme no me era suficiente, lo quería sentir mas, mucho mas. El me desprendió de mi falda.

̶ Mal día para traer medias –me dijo con aquella fabulosa sonrisa, que combinaba perfectamente el morbo y la belleza que el contenía.

̶ Lo siento –dije sintiéndome estúpida por aquello.

Tom alzo una de sus cejas y me miro, contuvo una amplia sonrisa.

̶ A veces puedes parecer tan infantil, que casi me siento un pedófilo –me dijo el al oído, el calor de su aliento dándome directo en el cuello me erizo los cabellos.

Lo golpeé juguetonamente con mi pierna en la espalda, mientras el hacia algunos círculos en mi cuello. La ropa que me aun mantenía, comenzaba a quemarme, necesitaba su tacto directo. Busque el cierre de su pantalón y torpemente comencé a bajarlo. A penas me había dado cuenta que tenia unos temblores en las manos. Antes de quitarle por completo el pantalón me adentre en su ropa interior, él soltó un quejido que me hizo vibrar. Lo mire, pero solo podía sentir su respiración, subir y bajar agitada, así que seguí con aquello, mi mano se deslizo por su miembro desde la base hasta su punta, donde dejaba descansar un dedo para crearle esos escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda.

̶ Si sigues con eso… yo no respondo –me amenazo mientras el colocaba ambas manos a cada lado de mi cara, para apoyarse.

Me miro un segundo, un segundo eterno, en el que fui consiente de mi propia debilidad al sentir un hormigueo entre mis piernas. Su mirada se volvió ciega y cubierta por un velo invisible. Ya no abría preliminares, lo sabía. El comió mi boca de nuevo, mientras sus manos me desabrochaban aquella blusa de seda y mies piernas lo apretaban más contra mí. Lo necesitaba, con urgencia, muy dentro de mí. Mío, mío… tan solo por aquella noche. Mie quejidos eran ahogados por el sonido de nuestras bocas al entrar en aquel contacto húmedo que ambos adorábamos, no había orden, jamás lo hubo, ni en nuestro encuentro ni en nuestro idilio. No importaba, ya nada tenia sentido, nunca lo volvería a haber. Quería dejar todas las inseguridades, todos los miedos al castigo divino en aquellas manos que ahora se desasían de mis medias y de mi ropa interior. Todo tan solo para sentirlo un poco mas en mi, no quería ser herida de nuevo y no quería herir a alguien ahora, pero como podía despreciar al… al diablo, eso era Tom. Mi diablo personal, mi demonio, atormentándome con cada una de las pasiones mas bajas y yo era aquella insensata que lo dejaba todo por el. Bajaba sus pantalones y bóxers y me regodeaba en mi interior por la vista de su pene perfectamente erguido ante mí. Me acerque un poco y lamí su punta, notándola rosada y preparada, mire una ves mas a Tom y me abandone a la sensación de la placentera lujuria flexionando mis piernas y dejándole todo el camino libre. Sus embestidas me desconcertaban y me robaban el oxigeno, la desesperación de no tener nada de que anclarme me embargaba. Comencé a rasgar aquel sillón de piel y el dolor de mis nudillos acompañaba al de mis dientes que apretaba fuertemente. Podía sentirlo llegar, mis gritos y lo anunciaban.

̶ Solo un poco más –me hablo lentamente Tom.

Obedecí apretando un poco más. Lo sentía tan dentro, tan mío, tan nosotros. No quería que ese momento se acabara, el de la inconsciencia, el deseo, la pasión, el amor, la lujuria. Podría estar ardiendo en las llamas del averno y poco me importaría. Solo el aroma salado que inundaba el ambiente era lo que me invadía ahora. Una gota de sudor de Tom cayó en mi vientre, esa imagen fue la última que obtuve antes de que me abandonara al valle del edén y a la sensación más gloriosa que Dios o el Demonio pudieron crear. Mi sexo se convulsiono y yo grite o creí hacerlo, para aquellos momentos ya no era consiente de nada fuera de mi fantasía.

Poco a poco fui consiente de mi cuerpo, de mis dedos descansando sobre la piel sintética del sillón. Sentía mis respiraciones, como se habían calmado y sentía la pesadez en mis piernas. También note un cuerpo pegado al mío, yo estaba contra el respaldo del sillón. A demás de que mis piernas estaban entre otras. El sudor inundaba aquella habitación, podía sentir como este hacia que los cabellos de mi nuca se pegaran y la luz artificial me daba directo a la cara. Repare en la extraña sensación de mis pechos, tenia un poco de frio en ellos. Me moví y quede frente al otro cuerpo. Abrí ligeramente los ojos para toparme con otro par que me miraba ansioso y con un velo aun bañándolos.

Él alejo un mechón de mi frente y lo puso contra mi oreja. Emitió un largo y profundo suspiro aun con su vista clavada en mí, hasta que al fin hablo.

̶ ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos engañándonos? –Pude sentir el nudo en mi garganta, las lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas y a unos brazos rodeándome protectoramente.

.

_**Continuara**_

_Dios! no tienen una idea de lo mucho que he disfrutado este capitulo, de verdad, me ha dejado un poco loca... al principio todo iba perfecto pero estos personajes se negaron a seguir instrucciones y salió esto ;) fue lo mejor. Pero rayos... no se que mas decirles._

_Espero les guste, se los dejo con todo mi cariño y amor. Cualquier duda, comentario... etc. Déjenlo aquí ;)_

_Igual un mensajito no cae mal, de eso me alimento ^^_

_Las quiero._

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	14. Capitulo 14

Poco a poco fui consiente de mi cuerpo, de mis dedos descansando sobre la piel sintética del sillón. Sentía mis respiraciones, como se habían calmado y sentía la pesadez en mis piernas. También note un cuerpo pegado al mío, yo estaba contra el respaldo del sillón. A demás de que mis piernas estaban entre otras. El sudor inundaba aquella habitación, podía sentir como este hacia que los cabellos de mi nuca se pegaran y la luz artificial me daba directo a la cara. Repare en la extraña sensación de mis pechos, tenia un poco de frio en ellos. Me moví y quede frente al otro cuerpo. Abrí ligeramente los ojos para toparme con otro par que me miraba ansioso y con un velo aun bañándolos.

Él alejo un mechón de mi frente y lo puso contra mi oreja. Emitió un largo y profundo suspiro aun con su vista clavada en mí, hasta que al fin hablo.

̶ ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos engañándonos? –Pude sentir el nudo en mi garganta, las lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas y a unos brazos rodeándome protectoramente.

.

"_Y nunca te creas capacitado para dirigir el curso del amor,__  
><em>_porque el amor si te considera digno de sí,__  
><em>_dirigirá tu curso por los caminos de la vida.__  
><em>_Esto hará el amor en ti__  
><em>_para que conozcas los secretos del corazón"._

_Fragmento de __**"**__El amor" de __Gibrán Jalili Gibrán._

.

̶ ¿Qué te ha parecido Tom? –mi hermano y todo el equipo de Tokio Hotel me miro interesado.

̶ Estuvo… bien –dije y me encogí de hombros, intentando salir de aquella situación.

La ceja de mi hermano indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

̶ ¿Bien? –El sarcasmo era palpable en su voz ̶ . No has notado quien se ha equivocado verdad.

̶ Hobbit otra vez tu…

̶ No fue el, ¡fuiste tú Tom! –mi pequeño hermano estaba que echaba chismas y humo por las orejas.

Bill se levanto del sillón y agito un poco los brazos dirigiéndose hasta el vidrio que separaba la habitación. Él respiraba con cierta dificultad. Lo sentía en mi, estaba enfadado y bueno, para los seis intentos de sacar adelante la canción y todos arruinados por mi, no era para menos. Yo estaba jodido.

̶ Bien… creo que es mejor tomar un respiro –David nos dirigió una mirada significativa a Bill y a mi-. Vayamos por algo para desayunar.

̶ Voy detrás de ti David –Georg se levanto del asiento que ocupaba a mi lado, no sin antes darme una palmada en la espalda ̶ . ¿Gustav? –lo miro, como siempre nuestro batería estaba intentando parecer absorto de la discusión metido en su celular.

̶ Ya voy –el dejo a un lado su celular y me miro casi diciendo "Ya hablaremos".

Siempre he pensado que Gustav sabe más de lo que aparenta. Pero como él ha dicho, siempre es mejor reservarse ciertas opiniones. Todo el resto de equipo salió, dejándonos a Bill y a mi, solos. Lo mire unos segundos. El intentaba calmarse, para poder hablar, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, la furia lo volvía a tomar por la garganta.

̶ Anda, dilo –lo anime. Las peleas no eran una novedad entre nosotros, pero por alguna razón ahora parecían mucho mas envenenadas.

̶ No puedo…-empezó el con su frase antes de dejarla en el aire. Flotando y torturándome.

̶ Puedes –seguí intentando. Yo quería que el me gritara, para de alguna forma expiar los pecados que me aquejaban.

Un silencio se instalo entre nosotros, esos silencios cada vez eran más y mas prolongados entre nosotros. Llegaba un punto en el que yo seria capaz de golpear a Bill tan solo para que él dijera algo, y evitara que este silencio me asfixiara y me enterrara en lo más profundo del abismo.

̶ Recuerdas, cuando teníamos 6 o 7 años, aquella vez en casa de la abuela. Tú estabas tan enfadado con mama porque nos había dejado ahí, en vez de llevarnos a la capital. Que tomaste todos los lápices para labios de nuestra abuela y dibujaste un enorme oso de peluche aterrador en la pared de la habitación de invitados. La abuela casi muere de un infarto cuando la llamamos para que viera –no pude evitar una sonrisa al recordar aquella pequeña travesura de niños ̶ . En ese momento si que supiste como liberar tu enojo, si solo… pudieras hacerlo ahora –antes de levantarme de aquel sillón Bill hablo.

̶ ¿acaso tienes doce labiales? –otra sonrisa se escapo de mi boca y de la suya. Aunque no pudiera verlo, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

̶ Mama nos castigo por un mes –continúe narrando ̶ . También nos hizo lavar aquella pared, nos tardamos como dos días enteros.

̶ Tu no tenias que hacerlo… ̶ la voz de Bill bajo de tono considerablemente, y ahora me miraba a los ojos.

̶ Tenia –le respondí yo. Con la misma mirada curiosa que él tenía.

̶ Fue mi culpa y tu… estuviste ahí, siempre, cada vez que yo hacia alguna estupidez.

̶ Y no eran pocas –lo ataje yo.

̶ Lo se –el bajo la mirada hasta sus pies ̶ . Es por eso que… ̶ Bill hizo una pausa ̶ , que no entiendo que pasa contigo, se que hay algo en ti, algo que no esta bien. Pero lo tienes sepultado en lo más hondo de tu mente y no me dejas… verlo. No se, he, bueno si, lo se, lo siento.

Aquella confesión sin duda me había dolido. Tenía razón, yo guardaba algo bajo tres candados, en lo más profundo de mi mente, porque así, creía yo, no causaría daño. Pero el efecto era todo lo contrario.

̶ Lo siento –le dije yo. ¿Qué más podía decir?

̶ Tom, sabes que puedes decirme –me alentó mi hermano. Moviendo su mano en un ademan, intentando quitarle peso al asunto pero no era así.

̶ Bill –me aleje un poco de el ̶ . Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas como están –algo dentro de mi le rogaba porque se detuviera, joder, si no lo hacia yo iba a decir una idiotez.

̶ Tom –la mirada de mi hermano ya no contenía furia, sino una tristeza irreconocible.

̶ Tengo que irme –le hable recogiendo mi chaqueta y lentes obscuros de aquel sillón de piel obscura ̶ . Te veré luego en casa –Salí con rumbo hasta el marco de la puerta cuando la voz de mi hermano convirtió mi sangre en hielo.

¿Cuándo fue el día en el que comenzamos a guardarnos secretos?

Me detuve ante esta pregunta. Sabía que tenía que voltear y mirarlo a los ojos. Encarar el problema que había creado. Pero era demasiado cobarde. Salí de aquel lugar con un nudo en tres partes de mi cuerpo. En mi estomago, garganta y mi maldita cabeza.

Tome las llaves de mi auto que se encontraban en mi chaqueta, sin darle tiempo de reacción al pensamiento de que Bill no tendría en que regresar. En este momento no necesitaba pensar en él, eso me dolía demasiado.

̶ ¡Mierda! –las llaves habían caído de mis manos hasta el pavimento del estacionamiento.

Levante mis llaves notando como unos zapatos altos se posicionaban justo enfrente de mi cara.

«Oh, no». Pensé controlando a mis piernas para no salir corriendo del lugar.

Alce mi vista y mi cuerpo para quedar frente a mi, o mejor dicho, mi ex –fiera.

̶ Hola Tom, ¿Cómo estas? –me hablo ella con ese encanto tan normal en ella. Esa despreocupación que me conquisto y me hizo pensar que todo era mas fácil y divertido de lo que yo creía.

̶ Hola, Alice, estoy algo ocupado justo ahora –hablo tanteando las llaves en mi mano.

̶ Eso es lo que he visto–me dijo ella, con la socarrona sonrisa danzando en sus labios.

̶ ¿Qué quieres decir? –ella había logrado llamar mi atención.

-Dicen que ahora te dedicas a golpear hombres en bares –ella hurgo en el bolsillo de su saco y saco una hoja de revista arrugada ̶ . Bastante deplorable para una estrella –ella extendió su mano para mostrarme la foto.

Mire su mano extendida, aun sintiéndome aprensivo a tomarla, pero cedí ante mi curiosidad. No podía ser cierto aquello. Desdoble aquella hoja y ante mi aparecieron los cuadros de aquella escena; en primer lugar, me veía a mi con las palmas en la mesa y en lo que parecía un claro gesto de molestia. Después yo golpeando a aquel entrometido sujeto, y como este regresaba el golpe.

̶ No puede ser… ̶ me había quedado sin palabras ̶ . Paparazis –si, fui tan tonto al caer en esa vulgar trampa.

̶ Y no has visto lo mejor, mira el último cuadro –Ella me miro y después a la hoja que descansaba en mi mano, alentándome.

Algo en mi interior me aviso del peligro. Mis entrañas me gritaban que no lo viese, pero no les hice caso y fui hasta el fondo de la pagina. Hay me pude ver, encerrado en un circulo de bordes rojos y con las letras fluorescentes estaba escrita la palabra "WoW" y lo que parecía ser un mal dibujo de una cara asombrada, estaba yo con mis labios sobre los de Rachell, fundidos en un perfecto y pasional beso. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí. Una ira incontenible me araño por dentro, luchando por salir.

̶ ¡Malditos hijos de puta! –grite y continúe maldiciendo a las progenitoras de los autores de aquellas fotos.

Seguí con aquello hasta que fui consiente de que Alice seguía frente a mi, y la ira dio paso al temor, al miedo.

̶ ¿¡Cuando ha salido esto! –tome a Alice por los hombros y la sacudí en busca de una respuesta-. ¿¡Eh, Alice¡?, ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Cuando ha salido esto! –ella se removió incomoda y con un gesto de rabia en la cara me respondió.

̶ ¡Suéltame maldito imbécil! –ella se deshizo de mi agarre y sacudió las mangas de su blusa de seda.

̶ Alice –mascullé enfadado. No estaba para escuchar sus quejas.

̶ Esta mañana, hace unas dos o tres horas, claro que no lo habías visto por estar enfrascado en el estudio –me aclaro ella. Sus ojos no estaban fijos en los míos, descansaban sobre algún punto fuera de mi alcance.

̶ ¡Esta mañana! –el miedo se volvió a apoderar de mi cuerpo.

El equipo lo vería, David lo vería, los chicos lo verían… y Bill.

̶ Tengo que irme –hable, o la desesperación lo hizo por mi. Tenia que arreglar esto de alguna manera.

Tome de nuevos mis llaves y las coloque en la cerradura de mi auto, cuando unas suaves manos me tomaron por el rostro.

̶ Tom –ella pronuncio mi nombre, melancólica y con un ligero temblor en su labio.

Mire a Alice como jamás la había visto antes. Tenia el rostro descompuesto y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y rojos, muy rojos.

̶ Yo puedo pasar esto, de verdad, puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, solo vuelve –su voz se quebró en la ultima palabra-, Vuelve, por favor –las lagrimas ahora amenazaban sus ojos.

̶ Tengo que irme, Alice lo siento tanto –deslice sus manos de mi rostro y entre en mi auto.

Alice me observo mientras yo encendía el auto y me marchaba, pero su voz resonó en mis oídos cuando me alejaba.

̶ ¡No me sorprende que me hayas traicionado a mí, cuando ya has traicionado a tu hermano! –mi mirada se perdió y el nudo en el estomago me apretó aun mas ̶ . ¡Eres un traicionero bastardo! –el sonido de algo chocando contra mi vidrio de atrás me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Por el espejo retrovisor observe a Alice con descalza y con solo un zapato en su mano derecha.

Conduje, sin saber muy bien a donde. Hasta que un semáforo cambio a rojo y yo tuve que frenar violentamente. Tome mi celular y entre a la App, la sorpresa no fue menor a lo que me esperaba, los Aliens se encontraban totalmente fuera de control, bombardeando con preguntas acerca de la foto, algunas la tenían de avatar, otras me tachaban de traicionero y otras tantas consolaban virtualmente a Bill por tener un hermano como yo. No pude más y apague aquel teléfono. Tome un suspiro profundo y largo, bien ahora hasta los fans sabían la clase de hermano que era. No podía ser más perfecto. El sonido de bocinas me saco de mis pensamientos, saque mi mano derecha del auto y con un dedo les indique mi respuesta a sus exigencias. Quite el freno y seguí conduciendo, reconociendo perfectamente el lugar que necesitaba en mi mente. No tarde ni diez minutos en llegar a aquel edificio repleto de habitaciones. Estacione el auto, notando como algo dentro de mi se arrastraba desde mi estomago hasta mi esófago, rogando por salir. Entre en el edificio y subí en el elevar, maldije un par de veces por la tardanza de este. Al entrar en el reducido espacio un par de chicas me observaron desde la otra esquina y una de ellas se acerco a mí.

̶ ¿Disculpa tu eres…

̶ No, no lo soy –ni siquiera la deje terminar cuando yo ya me había girado en mi lugar dándole la espalda a ella y a su acompañante.

Salí de aquel elevador cuando el pasillo del piso catorce se abrió ante mí. Camine hasta la puerta correcta y toque como un desquiciado, algo parecido a un ya voy se escucho del otro lado, pero era tarde, ya me estaba desmoronando. La puerta se abrió y yo caí en sus brazos.

̶ ¿Pero que… ¿Tom? –su voz era como un bálsamo suave y tibio para mi alma ̶ . ¿Estas bien? –ella me estrecho aun mas fuerte entre sus brazos.

̶ ¿Acaso no has visto las revistas? –sentí como las comisuras de mi boca se curvaron, una horrible sonrisa sin duda.

̶ Las he visto –me aclaro ella. Podía casi tocar la tristeza que también la embargaba a ella.

̶ Soy un total hijo de puta –rodee la cintura de Rachel con mis manos.

Esto fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que las lagrimas que había intentado detener salieran por mis ojos, dejando un hueco enorme en mi interior, que cada vez y con cada nuevo sollozo se hacia mas y mas grande. Rachell siguió abrazándome y deposito un dulce beso en mi frente. Ella tenía los ojos rojizos.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_**.**_

_Hola!_

_Este capitulo me ha sacado una lágrima, y me ha dejado muy melancólica, deben imaginar el porque. Tal parece que de aquí al final, no? han quedado muchas cosas en el aire y el final aun es incierto ^^ pero espero que disfruten lo que queda de esta historia._

_Sin más por agregar. Les digo como siempre, duda sugerencia o aclaración, aquí abajo, con su lindo comentario, ya saben, es mi alimento y aquí si importa el tamaño ;) okno XD_

_Muchos besos!_

_**Siempre suya: Deka.**_


	15. Capitulo 15

"_El amor no da más que de sí mismo__  
><em>_y no toma más que de sí mismo.__  
><em>_El amor no posee nada__  
><em>_y no quiere que nadie lo posea,__  
><em>_porque el amor, se sacia en el amor."_

_Fragmento de __**"**__El amor" de __Gibrán Jalili Gibrán._

_._

Siempre creí en el amor como aquello que no podíamos ver, pero si sentir. El dolor, el sufrimiento más placentero del mundo. Yo por amor me creía capaz de cualquier cosa. Cuan cierto era aquel pensamiento. Y cuantas noches pase intentando comprender al amor, saber que era lo que se requería para alcanzar aquel sentimiento que yo añoraba. Pronto me di cuenta de que esa no era la forma, el amor, tiene una manera extraña de entrar en nuestra vida, y la gran mayoría de las personas que se decían enamoradas tan solo estaban mintiendo. Retomando la forma que tiene el amor, hace algunos años leí que si tuviese alguna forma seria de una caja abierta. Quizá sea irónico que este entre en nuestra vida cuando menos lo queramos, tan solo para arruinarnos "El Plan".

Recordé a mis amigos decirme, que cuando yo encontrara a alguien, no lo dejaría ir por nada. Así fue, me aferre a un hombre, a una relación, caí en sus ojos y en sus mentiras, con una venda en los ojos que yo misma me había colocado. Todo para seguir con mi idealización del amor. Ahora me veía a mi misma y sabia que algo en todo eso estaba mal. Yo amaba. Yo sabía lo que era amar ahora, sin duda. Pero una decisión me estrujaba por dentro.

Bill era un hombre espectacular, era divertido, un caballero, inteligente y guapo. Pero no era para mi eso yo lo sabia. Algo faltaba en mi cuando estaba con él, una parte de mi se sentía vacía. Aunque bien pude haber sido muy feliz, eso no lo dudaba.

Me moví un poco en aquel sillón aun con la revista en mi mano. Me sentía cansada y añoraba regresar a la cama para dormir y reponer fuerzas. Sin embargo no me moví ni un ápice. Mire de nuevo aquella revista y mi interior se contraía. Una bomba había estallado en mi cerebro cuando la vi, dejando a su paso miles de emociones. Enojo, miedo, preocupación, todos arremolinados en una tierra de calma. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Simple, ese peso que tenia sobre mis hombros al fin se había liberado.

Mire la puerta de mi apartamento, pensando en si seria una buena idea salir, caminar y distraerme.

«¡No!». Grito esa voz en mi cabeza.

Si, tenía razón, no era para nada una buena idea.

También en un momento rogué que Lizzet regresara y me hiciera compañía. Para que como toda amiga secara mis lagrimas y me dijese que todo estaría bien. Pero realmente no era eso lo que necesitaba. ¿Qué necesitaba? A Tom. Siempre lo necesitaría, aunque él no supiera que hacer conmigo.

El terror me invadió de nuevo. ¿Acaso el habría visto ya las fotos? Tenia entendida que estaría en el estudio, pero todo podía pasar. Si las ha visto ya, la reacción normal seria la de mandarme al diablo. Las ausentes lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas. Sabía que había algo muy mal en mí, para estar llorando por un amor, mirando la situación en la que me encontraba. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sin Tom, simplemente no podría contra aquello. Contra los reporteros, contra las fans iracundas, contra el señalamiento de las personas. Otro nudo en mi estomago apretó aun mas fuerte.

A mi mente vinieron varios pasajes de los últimos días. Tom y yo nos habíamos seguido frecuentando. Algunas ocasiones hablábamos mucho, otras solo nos amábamos. Mire una repisa que contenía algunas fotografías de mi familia. Casi podía ver a Tom tocándolos, con cuidado y mirándolos con admiración. Recordaba aquel encuentro, yo salía de la ducha. Llevaba pantaloncillos de lana y una camiseta, estaba descalza y con una toalla secaba mi cabello. Tom vestía unos vaqueros azules y una camisa suelta color blanca, unos tenis de color negro. El olor era de menta y algún cigarrillo que Tom fumaba.

̶ ¿Qué haces? –le pregunte casualmente acercándome a él.

̶ Es tu familia –me dijo el. Mirándome y sonriendo. Cuando recordaba la forma en que su boca se curvaba en las comisuras el aire me faltaba.

̶ Lo son, algunos, otros son amigos –mire que el sostenía un marco en su mano y lo miraba detenidamente ̶ . Ella es mi sobrina Georgiana –le señale a la chica de la fotografía.

̶ Se parece mucho a ti –el no apartaba la vista de la fotografía.

̶ Eso me han dicho, bueno… si quitamos algunas arrugas de aquí –señale la parte de debajo de mis ojos ̶ , y de aquí –ahora señalaba la comisura de mi boca ̶ , seriamos idénticas.

Tom se rio, esas carcajadas claras, sin presión, me encantaban. El dejo el marco con la fotografía en el mueble de madera. Yo lo mire atenta.

̶ Georgiana… ̶ parecía meditar sobre el nombre.

̶ ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunte

̶ Es un nombre bonito, pero… ¡yo jamás le pondría así a ninguna hija mía! –él me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa de burla.

Recordé entonces a su amigo Georg, él joven con mas paciencia que yo haya conocido. Me reí ante su cara.

̶ ¡Hey no critiques el nombre de mi sobrina favorita! –le reñi un poco. El solo alzo sus manos en un gesto que decía "Esta bien" ̶ .Entonces… ¿como le pondrías? –ahora la que ardía en curiosidad era yo.

Note como Tom torcía un poco la boca y sus ojos volaron hacia algún punto perdido en la habitación.

̶ Yo nunca he pensado en eso –me contesto un poco bajo y ladeando su cabeza un poco.

̶ ¡De verdad! –me sorprendí.

̶ De verdad –me confeso ̶ . No he pensando nunca en tener hijos… quiero decir, se que pasara, pero… ̶ Tom dejo la frase incompleta.

̶ Yo le pondría a una niña Elizabeth –le dije. Mientras fingía acomodar algunas fotografías.

̶ ¿Por qué? –me pregunto y con su mirada seguía mis manos.

̶ Es el nombre de la protagonista de mi libro favorito –la aclare un tanto orgullosa.

̶ Oh –el alargo innecesariamente la "o" tanto como pudo ̶ . Mientras que no le pongas a tu hijo Darcy, todo estará bien.

Tom volvió a reír y yo lo mire incrédula ante lo que había dicho.

̶ Entonces, dime tu que nombre seria el apropiado para un niño –coloque mis manos en mis caderas intentando lucir lo mas digna posible.

̶ Déjame pensar –me dijo, mientras rascaba su incipiente barba ̶ , supongo que Eliot –me dijo por fin.

̶ ¿Eliot? –pregunte yo, intentando averiguar que mas había detrás de su elección.

̶ Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre –me aclaro, restándole importancia.

Yo me quede meditando el nombre. La verdad es que me había gustado.

̶ ¿Y si fueran gemelos? –le pregunte.

-Oh por el amor de Dios –se quejo él antes de tomarme por la cintura y dejar un beso en mis labios.

Regrese de aquella ensoñación tocando mi boca. Recordando aquel toque perfecto. Las lágrimas me asaltaron de nuevo. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza y la habitación comenzaba a darme vueltas. Me quede quieta unos segundos, tratando de dominar a las emociones que me estaban ahogando cuando unos toques en mi puerta me alertaron. Había dos opciones; la primera: Lizzet había regresado, la segunda: los paparazis habían encontrado la dirección de mi casa.

Me levante con muy poca gana de aquel sillón y fui hasta la puerta. Más que toques ahora parecían golpes. Abrí la puerta y algo cayo contra mi pecho, el cuerpo de un hombre algo y atlético. Un cuerpo que yo conocía muy bien.

̶ ¿Pero que… ¿Tom? –le pregunte notando los espasmos de su cuerpo por el llanto que intentaba contener. Lo tome entre mis brazos, notando aquel nudo en mi garganta ̶ .¿Estas bien? –de todas las cosas que quería decirle solo aquello salió de mi boca. Lo apreté aun mas contra mi pecho, no podía verlo así.

̶ ¿Acaso no has visto las revistas? –me pregunto él. Su voz sonaba totalmente contaminada por el odio y la tristeza.

̶ Las he visto –le respondí. Recordado como Lizzet había llegado por la mañana con aquello, agitándolo y gritando.

̶ Soy un total hijo de puta –me hablo. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y no pude evitar sentirme un poco reconfortada y las lagrimas me abordaron de nuevo.

Lo hice pasar y cerré la puerta. El mantenía el rostro bajo y podía notar sus facciones dominadas por la cólera.

̶ Oh Tom –le hable. Extendí mis manos hacia él, pero las contraje al instante. No sabía como consolarlo, no sabía como consolarme a mí.

̶ ¡Todo esto es mi jodida culpa! –el agito sus manos violentamente, y después hizo un gesto de frustración al colocarlas en su cabeza ̶ . Si tan solo… si tan solo… ̶ y un grito salió de su garganta.

Yo mire a Tom, aun no las lágrimas danzando peligrosamente en mis ojos. Podía notar todo su dolor y todo su enojo.

̶ ¡Soy un idiota! –grito el de pronto. Fue hasta una pared cercana y la golpeo con su puño cerrado.

Corrí hacia el notando como se doblaba y caía al suelo.

̶ ¡Tom, Tom! –toque su cara bañada por las lagrimas. Esa fue la cara más desconsolada que alguien podría mostrarme antes ̶ . ¡Tom mi amor todo estará bien! –Yo hablaba como una loca ̶ . ¿Me escuchas?, ¿Me estas escuchando amor? –tocaba su cara y besaba sus nudillos.

Tom mantenía sus ojos cerrados y a veces renunciaba a mis caricias. Ambos estábamos ahora en el suelo.

̶ Yo he arruinado todo… siempre… arruino todo –sus facciones se contrajeron de nuevo. Él estaba sufriendo tanto y yo no sabia que más hacer.

̶ No es verdad Tom, tu no lo has arruinado –por primera vez el me miro y yo limpie su rostro una vez mas ̶ . Tú no arruinaste el amor que siento por ti, ni una vez.

Tom me miro y su boca se entreabrió y yo pose mis labios sobre los suyos, apretándolos ligeramente. Necesitaba que lo supiera, todo lo que yo sentía por el y que no había sentido por nadie mas. Sus manos me rodearon y su boca abrazo la mía. Había algo diferente el ese beso, no era como todos los anteriores, este era honesto, fuera de mentiras.

̶ Te amo –lo escuche murmurar contra mi oreja.

El toque de su aliento tibio en mi cuello me hizo temblar. Lo mire a los ojos y toque su rostro. Él ya no lloraba.

̶ Yo también te amo Tom –le confesé. Mis mejillas ardieron y un calor subió por mi vientre.

Tom coloco sus brazos alrededor de mí y junto nuestras frentes.

̶ De una forma inadecuada… eres lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida. No te quiero perder, Rachell.

Yo sentía como flotaba, una nube. No podía hablar, de nuevo sentía aquel nudo en mi garganta. Sus manos me acercaron aun más a él.

̶ Vayámonos de aquí –algo en sus hermosos ojos brillo ante aquella proposición.

̶ ¿Qué? –supongo que mi rostro demostró que algo no andaba bien porque el siguió hablando.

̶ Sera solo por algunos días, cuando todo se calme –el tomo mis manos y las beso-. Quiero estar contigo.

̶ Yo… tengo que… ̶ dude ante aquello. Tom estaba dejando su vida por mí. Algo no se sentía bien.

̶ Por favor, di que si y me aras el hombre más feliz –me dijo él con ese brillo en sus ojos.

̶ Tom –un suspiro se me escapo ̶ . Esta bien –dije por fin.

̶ ¿De verdad?, ¡Oh amor! No te arrepentirás –beso mi frente y mejillas ̶ . Te amo.

̶ También yo –dije con un poco menos de entusiasmo del que hubiese querido.

̶ Mañana, en el café de la calle Mythis, a las 10 –Tom se levanto del piso y me ayudo a hacerlo.

Él siguió diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y besándome. Yo lo inste a que regresara a casa, porque se hacia tarde. Se despidió y salió. Fue entonces que caí en la cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y algo dentro de mí hizo un "Crack". Antes de hundirme ante aquella sensación, desidia hacer una última llamada.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_:O locos, locos… y mas. Pero bueno, ahora que estarán planeando hacer mis personajes?, la verdad ni yo lo se. Como ya les he dicho, el final es incierto aun XD _

_Espero disfruten el capitulo, que aquí vimos un poco mas de Rach, tampoco ella la esta pasando bien :/ y me sentí mal al escribir la parte de Tom. Les juro que me lo imagine y se me partió el corazón u.u_

_Bien, les dejo un abrazo y un beso. Y espero sus comentarios lindos ^^_

_**Siempre suya: Deka**_


	16. Capitulo Final

"_Estaba parado tan cerca. Toda la fuerza, el calor y el poder silencioso. No podía escapar de él, ni ahora ni nunca. Él siempre iba a estar allí consumiendo todos los pensamientos, mi corazón encerrado en sus manos. Me sentía atraída por él, por fuerzas que no podía controlar, y mucho menos escapar"._

_Silence – Becca Fitzpatrick_

_._

_Tic-tac, tic-tac... _El sonido del reloj cada vez era mucho más insoportable. Me movía nervioso en mi asiento junto a la ventana. De vez en cuando inspeccionaba a mí alrededor por si alguien parecía reconocerme, pero todo era muy tranquilo. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerme, los talle con mis dedos, por debajo de los lentes obscuros. Lleve la taza de café hasta mis labios y el calor inundo mi interior. Me detuve un segundo mas, con la taza en mi boca para absorber el calor que esta me ofrecía. No es que tuviese frio, solo el olor me reconfortaba. Siempre me gusto el café, desde la primera vez que lo probé por error en casa de mi abuela, confundiéndolo con chocolate. Mi mama regaño a mi abuela, por el hijo tan hiperactivo que había llegado a casa esa tarde. Una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios, tan solo para que al poco tiempo fuese borrada, por el sonido del reloj.

Los ojos volvieron a escocerme y un bostezo se escapo de mi boca. No había dormido en toda la noche. Un extraño vacio se apodero de mi sueño y de mi ser. Eran las emociones que me atosigaban. Bien, solo había podido dormir un poco y mis sueños volaron al encuentro de mi pequeño hermano. Desperté bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Pensé en llamarle y comunicarle lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero todo me pareció mal.

« ¿Qué le vas a decir Tom? –me cuestione-. Hola Bill, voy a escapar con tu novia».

Inmediatamente después de esos pensamientos, azotaba la bocina del teléfono.

También pensé en llamarle a mama, o a David, para avisarles que tomaría unas vacaciones y que no se preocuparan. Pero no me atreví. El nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi mano y no podía con aquel teclado táctil. Cuando me decidí a abandonar todo aquello, me recosté en mi cama, totalmente desordenada por el ataque de rabia que me había dado hacia unos minutos, y me puse a pensar en todo de una forma, quizá, más tranquila. Pensé en la prensa, en todo lo que inventarían, me atacarían sin dudar, eran perros de eso vivían, de los huesos. Después pensé en los fans, se decepcionarían y se pondrían del lado de Bill, no es que hubiese algún lado, solo… lo harían. Todos correrían a mimar al abandonado de Bill.

Solté un suspiro fuerte y hondo. _El pobre Bill. _Y obviamente, ahora pensaba en Bill. ¿Podría odiarme después de esto?, ¿Me hablaría de nuevo?, otra duda cruzo mi mente. ¿Yo seria tan cínico para llevar a Rachell como mi novia ante sus narices?, la respuesta broto sola de las profundidad de mis pensamientos. Si.

¿Por qué?

Porque yo era Tom, y siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, ¿no? Y esto no era algo malo, no era como si yo lo deseara y mágicamente lo tuviera. No, yo luchaba, intentaba y volvía a intentar, todo lo hacia con esfuerzo, pero si me obsesionaba podía ser letal. Como lo era ahora.

Me revolví incomodo en aquella cama, el sudor perlaba mi frente y una presión en mi pecho me incomodaba.

« ¡No de nuevo! ». Pensé.

Golpeé la almohada con todas mis fuerzas, para desasearme de aquella maldita opresión, pero no funcionaba. Tendría un nuevo ataque de rabia sin duda. Comencé golpeando la almohada, después la avente hacia la pared, la cual golpeé con mi puño, una y otra vez. También le di una patada al colchón, pero resbale con una sabana cercana y quede en el suelo. Para cuando me di cuenta yo tenia el rostro mojado. Apoye un brazo en el colchón y puse mi cara en este. Los espasmos del llanto me dificultaban respirar.

̶ ¡Maldito seas Tom Kaulitz! –grite con todas mis fuerzas. Dejando de lado el miedo de que alguien me escuchara.

Mire mi reloj de muñeca. Tenía una cuarteadura transversal y marcaba las 5:37. Me levante de aquel lugar, me puse la camiseta, sudadera y los tenis. Observe el desorden de la habitación, tome mi cartera y deje algunos billetes sobre la cama. Era lo que menos podía hacer.

Salí de aquella habitación y fui hasta el café.

Otro bostezo se escapo de mi boca, y mis ojos se posaron en el reloj. 11:45. Mi estomago se contrajo y un sentimiento abarroto mi pecho. Algo no estaba bien, Rachel no acostumbraba llegar tan tarde. Algo tenía que haber pasado, algo grave. Tome otro sorbo de mi café. Posiblemente, se había tardado mas de lo necesario empacando sus cosas, o Lizzet se opuso a la decisión alocada y le esta impidiendo el paso, o algo… algo mas, Bill. Bill podría haber ido a la casa de Rachell, y ahora, podría estar tratando de recuperarla. Mi corazón se aceleraba y yo me aferraba a aquella taza blanca, sintiendo cada vez más esa emoción tan conocida. Celos. Sin tan solo no hubiera dejado mi celular, podría llamarla. Me empezaba a sentir muy intranquilo. Tome mi billetera y saque un billete que deje en la mesa.

Salí apresurado de aquel local hasta mi auto. El frio de afuera me dio contra el rostro. Mi respiración se volvía agitada y una ola de ira se instalaba en mi pecho. Un toque en mi hombro me alerto. Mire rápidamente y note a quien pertenecían esos dedos.

̶ Hola Tom, ¿Cómo estas? –mi amigo me saludo amigablemente y toda la esperanza de segundos antes fue arrastrada al vacio.

̶ Georg, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte dejando de lado la mísera cortesía. Que demonios hacia él allí.

̶ Yo te hago la misma pregunta –me contesto él, sosteniendo su mirada firme.

Un ligero silencio se instalo en nosotros. Ninguno de los dos diría nada, yo no tenía tiempo para eso, así que decidí largarme.

̶ Georg, no tengo tiempo. Te veré luego –mire una vez más a mi amigo, quien mantenía una actitud dudosa. Pero al ver que no me diría nada subí al auto.

Coloque las llaves y el motor rugió cuando Georg golpeo mi vidrio.

̶ Ya te dije que no tengo… –él me corto de pronto.

̶ Rachell me llamo –me aviso. El corazón se me detuvo.

̶ ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿para que?, ¿le paso algo? –y otra duda que no podía decir en voz alta se instalo en mi cabeza ¿Bill?

̶ Me dijo lo que pensaban hacer, para que yo viniera a avisarte algo –los ojos de Georg dudaban y se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha.

̶ ¿Avisarme que? –le cuestione, algo de esto no me gustaba. Mi corazón palpitaba a 100 por segundo– . ¡Georg! –subí la voz al notar que el no me contestaba.

̶ Ella no vendrá –me soltó por fin. Todas las emociones cautivas estallaron, pero el no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando–. Tom esto era una locura desde el principio y lo sabes, ella supo lo que era mejor, para ti y para ella. No quería lastimarte y que cometieras un error mucho, mucho peor.

Yo ya no lo escuchaba. Me recargue en mi asiento, con la mirada perdida y la negativa en mi mente. Simplemente no… no era posible.

̶ ¿Fue por Bill? –hable.

̶ No, Tom ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!, Bill no tuvo nada que ver, de echo… de echo, el no te juzga. Piensa que lo hiciste para defender a Rachell –Georg parecía desesperado.

Esa confesión me helo la sangre y desperté.

̶ Debo irme –arranque el auto y lo puse en marcha. Georg grito algo más que no escuche. Me sentía demasiado aturdido.

Conduje lo más rápido posible, con miles de preguntas revoloteando en mi mente, como abejas que son molestadas en su panal. Por momentos sentía que me perdía de nuevo, pero lo que menos necesitaba era un accidente. Como pude, llegue hasta aquel hotel y a la recepción.

̶ La habitación 478 –le dije al hombre que me atendió. Este solo alzo una ceja y me miro interrogante.

̶ Permítame –me dijo mientras revisaba algunos papeles cercanos. Quise alzarme en aquella mínima distancia y golpearlo en su fea nariz de pájaro–. ¿Es acaso Tom Kaulitz? –me pregunto y yo solo asentí. Mi corazón se presionaba de nuevo con mi pecho–. Ella dejo dicho que usted fuera el último a quien yo le permitiera las llaves de su habitación –me extendió las llaves, dudando un poco–. ¿Se encuentra usted bien joven?

̶ Si, gracias –tome aquellas llaves y subí por las escaleras. No podía sentir más que este mareo y el sonido de mi corazón palpitando contra mi pecho.

Llegue hasta la habitación e introduje la llave. La vista me sorprendió. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, pero… nada de las cosas de Rachell se encontraban ahí. Me sostuve del marco de la puerta para no caerme al piso de madera. Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron mas profundas. Hasta el olor de aquella estancia era desconsolador, olía solo a algún limpiador de pisos y aceite para la madera. Camine un poco, por aquí y allá, deteniéndome en lugares estratégicos de lo que había sido su apartamento. Toque el estante vacio, que había sido el lugar de las fotos de su familia, con las yemas de mis dedos. Fui hasta la habitación de Rachell y me senté en su cama. Cuando lo hice una hoja en su mesa de noche llamo mi atención.

"Tom, se que estarás leyendo esto después de haberte encontrado con Georg. No puedes comprender el dolor de mi corazón en estos momentos, o quizá si. Pero tienes que entender que esto es lo mejor para ambos. Lo hago porque no podemos seguir juntos, es por nuestro bien. Yo jamás podría alejarte de Bill, él es tu gemelo, la otra parte de ti.

Te pido que solo no me juzgues, que aunque lo tenga merecido, no podría vivir con ello.

Hasta siempre mi amado Tom, te recordare cada día y noche de mi vida.

Rachell"

Me recosté en la cama, apretando la carta contra mi pecho y dejando salir todo mi llanto. No recuerdo cuando tiempo pase ahí, gritando y llorando. Maldiciéndola y pidiéndole que regresara. Que yo la amaba y que la perdonaba por todo, todo aquello era expresado a una Rachel invisible ante mis ojos, una que se iba y me abandonaba. No tengo recuerdos exactos de lo que hice en esa habitación, solo la vana imagen de la sabana estrujada entre mis dedos, de las almohadas volando por la habitación y de la opresión que vivía mi corazón.

Después de un tiempo, caí rendido una vez más en aquella cama. Tenía una ligera tranquilidad exterior. El dolor de mis muñecas se hizo presente, era un escalofrió que me recorría el cuerpo. Había una desolación en mí, que yo jamás había conocido. La habitación parecía inclusive mucho más grande de lo que yo recordaba, y sin más, me hundí en aquel sopor que había esperado demasiado.

Desperté, entre aquellas sabanas. Aspire profundamente y observe la habitación. La cabeza aun me daba vueltas. Las lágrimas aun me nublaban la vista, el sol comenzaba a meterse, lo note por los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana. Me acurruque entre las sabanas, aun olían a ella. Simplemente no podía entender el porque ella me había hecho… me había dejado. Mire hacia la mesita de noche y note el bolígrafo con el que ella había escrito la nota. Lo tome y comencé a escribir.

.

̶ Hola muchacho –salude a Scotty quien corrió a mi tan pronto entre en la casa. No reconocí mi propia voz. Sonaba apagada y congestionada.

Acaricie un momento más a Scotty antes de tomar una bocanada de aire para entrar a la casa. Todo parecía en calma y me sentí solo un poco aliviado. Pero mi hermano aparecía por el pasillo debajo de las escaleras, de frente a mí. Nos miramos un segundo, el llevaba sus pantaloncillos grises y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Me miro y no pude detectar una sola nota de odio en sus ojos. Él tenía muchas preguntas, pero yo no podía respondérselas en ese momento.

̶ Hola –me saludo casual–. ¿Quieres café? –me ofreció, moviendo una taza que llevaba en su mano derecha hacia mi.

̶ No, gracias. Creo que tomare una ducha –le dije mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras.

̶ Bien –el avanzo también hasta quedar detrás de mí mientras yo subía–. Oh y… termine con Rachell –me dijo el con su voz mas tranquila. Lo hacia cuando quería quitarle importancia al asunto. Pero no fue así, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

̶ Ya lo se –le respondí y continúe con mi ascenso.

Llegue hasta mi cuarto y como lo había prometido, tome una ducha y mantuve mi cerebro lo mas apagado que pude. Cada vez que recordaba lo mas mínimo, sentía como si me fuese a caer a un abismo y no quería hundirme de nuevo. Después me puse ropa cómoda, tome dos pastillas para dormir y caí rendido en mi cama. Mis sueños se vieron invadidos de maletas, de cartas, de sabanas y de besos húmedos. Preferí jamás recordarlos.

.

̶ Bien chicos una vez más, desde el inicio –David nos hablaba para que repitiéramos la canción.

Era una melodía tranquila, solo estábamos Bill y yo. Comencé con algunos acordes de guitarra a lo que Bill le siguió con la letra.

"_Fue decepcionante no decir adiós_

_Verte marchar desconociendo el rumbo"_

Los cabellos de mi nuca siempre se erizaban con esa estrofa.

"_Recuerda todo lo que pudimos ser…_

_Pasare toda la vida esperando por verte llegar._

_Has sido la única que toco mi alma._

_Se que estarás escuchando"_

Luchaba por concentrarme en la guitarra, pero mi mente volaba muy lejos de mi alcance.

"_Te veo a través de mis sueños_

_Perfecta y hermosa_

_Esas imágenes son lo único que me queda_

_Puedes estar segura que pasare toda la vida esperando…"_

Un corro se repetía una y otra vez, solo llenando los espacios con algunos acordes más. Pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. No había nada más por decir. La voz de David al finalizar la canción nos anuncio que esa era la ultima y que ya había quedado. Todo el mundo en el estudio se abrazo fuertemente y se felicito. Pero un sentimiento antiguo ya se había posado sobre mí.

̶ Realmente una letra hermosa Tom –me hablo David–. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir?

̶ No lo se, arranques del momento –le conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

̶ Pues muchacho, será el próximo éxito –el me abrazo y fue a felicitar a los demás. Yo preferí salir a tomar aire y releer una vieja carta.

.

̶ ¡Lizzy!, no, no jales el cabello de mama –ella tomo la pequeña mano de nuestra hija alejándola de su cabello castaño claro.

̶ Vamos, es que lo tienes tan lindo –le dije tomando un mechón de cabello para olerlo.

̶ ¡Tom! –Caroline me dio un golpe en el hombro y Lizzy rio–. Mira se parece a ti en lo bromista –me dijo ella indignada, recogiendo su cabello.

̶ No solo en eso –le dije tocando su pequeña nariz–. Sera tan atractiva como yo.

̶ Esperemos que no saque tu frente –me dijo Caroline midiendo su frente con algunos dedos. Yo la mire inquisitivo–. Sabes que bromeo amor –ella se puso de puntillas y beso mis labios.

Yo solo hice un sonido de asentimiento.

̶ Vamos Tom, mira te traeré un helado, ¿si?, deja de fruncir el ceño –de nuevo Caroline se hacia la chistosita.

̶ Ja-ja-ja –me reí sin ganas. Ella se alejo con Lizzy en los brazos y yo me senté en una banca cercana.

Me recargue y estire mis piernas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no tenia un momento de tranquilidad. Aunque no debería decir aquello, la banda hacia dos años que no hacia una sola presentación. Prácticamente estábamos retirados, pero aun Bill yo, atendíamos nuestro estudio, para apoyar a nuevos talentos, eso parecía tener futuro. Gustav daba clases de música en una escuela en Berlín, Georg por su parte estaba casado con dos niñas y atendía su tienda de instrumentos, también en Berlín. Estaba pensando en visitarlos pronto, ellos habían tenido mucha paz sin mi. Pero, no por ahora, estaba de vacaciones con Caroline y mi hija en Los Ángeles. Bill tendría que hacerse cargo de todo por unas semanas, y bueno con la ayuda de su nueva asistente, dudo mucho que quería estar en otro lugar. Continúe con aquello, notando a las personas paseando a sus perros a mí alrededor. Hacia cinco años, esto, estar sentado cómodamente en la banca de un parque no podría ser verdad. Pero ahora, todo era distinto. Me alegraba.

Antes de seguir con mis divagaciones algo golpeo mi pie, un balón. Me quite los lentes de sol y aparte unos mechones de cabello de mi cara. Esto de tener un cabello corto tenia sus desventajas, odiaba que se me pegara a la frente.

̶ ¡Oiga! –un niño me hablo a la distancia cuando yo tome el balón. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia mí–. Eso es mío –yo alce una ceja. El no pasaría de ocho años y ya hablaba con mucha diligencia.

̶ ¿Esto? –señale el balón haciéndome un poco el tonto.

̶ Si, eso… hum… ¿puede devolvérmelo? –ahora se parecía un poco mas a un niño.

̶ Claro –le tendí el balón–. Tienes una buena patada, estabas muy lejos –intente ser un poco amable.

̶ Eso me han dicho -el chico tomo su baló estaba jugando con mi mama porque necesito practicar para entrar al equipo de la escuela… –el chico siguió hablando y yo pude observarlo mas detalladamente. Llevaba una playera rayada en azul y rojo, pantalones de mezclilla y converse negros. Pero algo más me llamo la atención. Su rostro me era tan familiar, sus cortos cabellos castaños revueltos, su rostro ovalado, con las mejillas, el mentón, el labio inferior grueso y su nariz. Pero sus ojos eran lo más desconcertante. No pude seguir con mis divagaciones porque una voz a lo lejos nos alerto a ambos.

̶ ¡Eliot!, ¡Eliot! –una mujer con jeans y camiseta azul sin mangas corría hasta nosotros-. Eliot, no te alejes ya te lo he dicho –lo reprendió la que yo pensé que era su madre

Yo la mire con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Su cabello rubio le caía en ligeras ondas por los hombros y llevaba unos lentes de sol.

̶ Si, mami pero el balón se fue y tuve que correr por él, después me tope con este señor quien me lo dio, le estaba contando sobre que entrare al equipo escolar –el chico no tenia problemas en hablar. Aquella mujer lo miro con una serena sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada a mí.

Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando su mirada, libre de aquellos lentes obscuros se poso sobre mi. Pensé que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho. Rachell.

̶ Oh –ella parecía aun mas desconcertada que yo–, ¿Tom? –hizo un gesto que no reconocí entre miedo, asombro y sorpresa.

̶ Si, el mismo, hola Rachell –su nombre se atoro en mi garganta. Hacia años que no lo mencionaba.

Por un momento me vi transportado unos ocho años en el pasado. En una de los muchos encuentros que tuvimos. De todas las cosas que hablamos. Era tal y como yo la recordaba.

̶ Que gusto verte –una nerviosa sonrisa se curvo en sus labios–. Escuche lo de la banda, bueno, hace años de eso ¿verdad? –ella movía sus manos, que iban de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, hasta su brazo, para finalmente unirlas.

̶ Si, hace unos dos años –le aclare. Un vuelco tomo mi corazón al pensar que ella aun nos seguía, al menos por revistas o internet.

̶ Si –ella alargo un poco la palabra. Su mirada rehuía y la mía solo quería dominarla.

̶ Veo que estas bien –rompí aquel ligero silencio. Y de todas las posibles preguntas que yo quería hacerle, solo esa alcanzo a salir.

̶ Oh si, estoy muy bien, gracias. Tu también, por lo visto –otra sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro–. Tu cabello –intento alargar un poco su mano para tocarlo–, ahora esta corto.

̶ Si, las trenzas no quedan tan bien después de siete años –agregue.

̶ Pero aun no lo llevas obscuro –me dijo.

̶ Si, creo que me gusta el color –ambos reímos un poco.

Esa podía ser una de las situaciones más ambiguas que yo podría vivir en mi vida. Luchaba contra las ganas de acercarme a ella, cortar los cuatro pasos que nos separaban y rodearla con mis brazos.

̶ Rachell… –ella me miro un tanto temerosa de lo que yo pudiese decirle, pero todo se borro al escuchar la voz de Caroline detrás de mi.

̶ Oh Tom lo siento, solo había de… vainilla –la mirada turquesa de Caroline voló hasta Rachell.

̶ Hola –ella levanto una mano para saludarla.

̶ Hola –le respondió Caroline, amigablemente, para después mirarme.

̶ Cierto, Rachell ella es Caroline, Caroline ella es Rachell una vieja amiga –ambas se estrecharon las manos.

̶ Y ella es Lizzy –le aclaro Caroline a Rachel, moviendo la pequeña manita de nuestra hija.

̶ ¿Lizzy? –los ojos de Rachell se abrieron como platos. Una ligera vergüenza se apodero de mí.

̶ Elizabeth –agrego Caroline, mirando a nuestra hija, que miraba atentamente con los ojos idénticos a los de su madre a aquella extraña.

̶ Se parece a ti –dijo Rachell, acariciando la muñeca de mi hija.

̶ Aun tiene siente meses, es algo rápido para decir eso –aclare yo. La verdad que la situación cada vez era mas extraña.

Un silencio se instalo entre los reunidos.

̶ Bueno eso es verdad, pero sin duda tiene tu nariz –nos dijo Caroline, para intentar quitarle peso al asunto.

̶ Eso es verdad –la apoyo Rachell.

̶ ¿Y este muchacho tan apuesto es tu hijo? –Caroline se agacho un poco para observar al pequeño que la miraba extrañado.

̶ Si, el es mío. Su nombre… –Rachel hizo una pausa y yo recordé el nombre que gritaba hacia unos minutos y mi corazón se agitaba–, es Eliot.

̶ Hola Eliot –lo saludo alegremente Caroline, pero una ligera arruga en su frente me demostró que había descubierto algo.

̶ Hola –respondió un tímido Eliot.

Los ojos de Rachell y los míos se cruzaron por un segundo, todas aquellas emociones que guardaba bajo llave lucharon por liberarse una vez mas. Rachell desvió los ojos y hablo nuevamente.

̶ Creo que es hora de irnos, no debemos seguir importunando.

̶ No nos importunan, es bueno conocer a viejos amigos de Tom –Ella se apretó aun mas a mi–. De echo deberíamos reunirnos en alguna ocasión –mis ojos se posaron en el rostro ovalado de Caroline.

̶ Claro –hablo Rachell–, encantada. Bien, nos veremos luego. Ella se despidió de Caroline y después estrecho mi mano–. Hasta luego, Tom –me dedico una melancólica sonrisa y después todo paso muy lento, una parte de mi no quería soltarla, pero finamente lo hice.

̶ Hasta luego, Rachell –habla pausadamente. Aun con su nombre en mi garganta.

Rachell se dio media vuelta tomando a Eliot de la mano se alejaron. Una ligera soledad se instalo en mi pecho, una sensación conocida, más no añorada.

̶ Ella era la novia de Bill –la afirmación de Caroline no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda–. ¿Y viste a su hijo?, cuantos años tendría, te aseguro que no pasaría de los ocho, ¿y hace cuanto tiempo se separo de Bill? –mire sorprendido a Caroline, algo de lo que decía tenia razón.

̶ No insinúas que…

̶ Era igual a Bill, bueno a ustedes, de pequeño en fotos, excepto quizá por sus ojos –una duda se instalo en mi cabeza, dando vueltas.

̶ ¿Quieres que regresemos a casa ya? –le hable, para intentar cambiar de tema, aunque ya sabia que eso seria imposible.

̶ Si, muero de calor –una amplia sonrisa asomo por sus ojos y me tomo por la mano.

Caminamos hasta la camioneta y los tres entramos. Conduje con destino a nuestra casa, pero aun los pensamientos, las cuestiones, las probabilidades me atormentaban. El chico no tendría más de ocho y hacia ocho años que no le veía, pero, ella no había tenido nada que ver realmente con Bill en los últimos meses, así que solo quedaba una opción. Bueno siempre con Rachell todo había empezado de manera atropellada, ¿por que esto tendría que ser diferente?, quizá pronto ella escuchara de mi.

̶ Tom ya pasaste la entrada –me reprendió Caroline.

̶ Sabes que no me gusta esa entrada –le aclare mientras seguía conduciendo, para llegar a la parte trasera de la casa.

̶ Tu jamás cambiaras –me dijo ella con una sonrisa entre divertida e irónica en los labios.

̶ No, jamás –otra sonrisa asomo por mis labios, mientras que una extraña sensación se instalaba en mi interior. Motivación, quizá el futuro no fuese tan aburrido como yo temía.

El destino tiene caminos que nadie puede entender, pero por alguna razón siempre nos encontramos con aquellos que de verdad son parte de nosotros. No importa que tan lejos corramos, que tan bien nos escondamos. El pasado nos puede sorprender a la vuelta de la esquina.

Fin.

.

Oh Dios... ajajajaja que les puedo decir? tan tan(? okno ._.

esta historia me ha dejado, anonada. Espero que este final no les disgustara, ya se que ustedes querian otro tipo, pero la historia se fue para otro lado.

De verdad espero que disfrutaran la historia, como yo lo hice, y que aunque la descuide un poco, jamas olvide que habia personas que le leian.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo, por su paciencia, por sus comentarios. Significan mucho para mi y me alientan a continuar con esto que es algo que amo. E igual, si logro hacerlas olvidar por unos momentos sus problemas y hacerlas pasar un buen rato, estoy compliendo con mi deber :3

Les mando un beso y un abrazo aplastantes!

Las vere muy pronto con nuevas historias! cuidence mucho y hasta luego.

Siempre suya: Deka!


End file.
